The Mole: Crazy Calamities
by Shilo Burbans
Summary: Ten contestants set out on a journey to earn 1,000,000 dollars. But there is a Mole. Someone hired by the producers to stop the contestants from earning money. Every episode, there is one less person. They are eliminated from the game. Who. Is. The. Mole? Disclaimer, except for Shilo and Axel.
1. Looking Ahead

_I don't own Mario or The Mole (Darn!). This is also my first fic so don't be too harsh in criticism. I'm not the best fic writer. O3O_

_I know it will probably be easy to figure out but just tell me how to improve for the next Mole fanfiction._

Looking Ahead

The host was standing on a dock near the sea. "Here they come. 10 contestants, all competing for up to 1,000,000 coins, except one. That one will try to sabotage their money making efforts. The Mole. Knowing their identity. The one vital piece to staying in this game. And winning depends on it. Who. Is. The. Mole."

The boat arrived. The first player jumped out of her cabin like it was a prison.

**Bombette Pinkī**

_Birthday__:_ **February 5****th**

_Job: _**Explosive Specialist**

The second person daintily stepped out and looked around at the island.

**Peach Toadstool**

_Birthday:_** February 27****th**

_Job: _** Princess/Politician**

The third contestant walked out and carefully observed his surroundings.

**Toadbert Kinokkuru**

_Birthday:_ **September 15****th**

_Job: _** Scholar**

The fourth player stepped out and immediately waved at everyone.

**Toadette Kinopiko**

_Birthday:_** June 29****th**

_Job: _** Professional Culinary Chef**

The fifth contestant excitedly jumped out on to the land and smiled.

**Kooper Kameki**

_Birthday:_** September 14th**

_Job: _** Archaeologist**

The sixth player nervously walked out of the room.

**Luigi Mario**

_Birthday:_** November 18****th**

_Job: _** Adventurer/Mushroom Hero**

The seventh and eighth walked out, and looked at each other with recognition.

**Axel Lien**

_Birthday:_** July 10****th**

_Job: _** Sales Rep.**

**Shilo Burbans**

_Birthday:_** March 1****st**

_Job: _** Hotel Manager/Scientist**

The last two people walked out and immediately scowled at each other.

**Starlow Centella**

_Birthday:_** September 13****th**

_Job: _** Star Sprite Representative**

**Iggy Koopa**

_Birthday__:_** November 15****th**

_Job: _** Prince/Mad Genius**

The boat sped into the distance. The ten players looked at each other and wondered where they were.

"Well… now what," said Shilo.

"It's too hot here," Iggy mumbled.

"Shut up, we don't care!" shouted Starlow.

"Does anyone else think we boar…. what's that humming sound?" said Peach.

"NOTHING! Now sh…. oh… I do hear it." Starlow grumbled.

Peach smirked. "Told you."

"It sounds like it's behind me" stated Kooper.

They all walked to a tree when suddenly…

"Oh my gosh! There's a screen strapped to that other tree, over there." Toadette suddenly exclaimed. Axel looked at her strangely.

_Axel: We were looking at a tree that was humming and then suddenly Toadette cried out_ "_There's a screen strapped to that other tree, over there." Strange if you ask me...but no one ever does._

The players all ran over to the tree. There was a picture of Donkey Kong on it.

"It's nothing, let's go ove-" Suddenly a recording emitted from the frame.

"_Good morning contestants. You ten were chosen to play in this game of lying and backstabbing. You were chosen to play a game of mystery and suspense, stress and excitement. All of you are playing for up to 1,000,000 coins."_

Everyone was silent. Toadbert broke the silence, "By boogity that's a lot of money!"

"_All of you except one"_

Kooper looked confused, "What does that mean…"

_"That one is trying to keep as much money out of the pot, because they are the Mole. Their job is to sabotage the efforts of the other nine while keeping suspicion off themself. Do you know who the Mole is? At the end of each episode, the one who is the least knowledgeable about the Mole will leave. So, good luck."_

Kooper sighed, "Oh….."

Starlow frowned, "This just got a lot harder"

"Does this mean that this is like survivor? If it is, they should have told us." Iggy complained.

"Shut UP!" screamed Starlow, "We don't care about your complaining! Were you even listening to the recording!"

"Well, what I think we should figure out is how to find the host" Axel piped up.

Everyone agreed. Suddenly the humming was getting louder.

Peach walked over to the tree, "It's coming from this tree…"

Then suddenly a large plane flew over their heads.

"Oh my stars! We're over here!" screamed Iggy.

Starlow mumbled, "Spoiled brat…"

Everyone shielded themselves from the flying sand and soil. The plane landed and one of the producers looked out, "All aboard. Your first mission begins here!"

* * *

><p>When everyone was on the plane Shilo and Axel looked around while the others talked.<p>

"Does anyone else find that Axel and Shilo seem to buddy like?" Luigi asked.

"Well one of them is probably the mole and they have the other to place the suspicion on them," Iggy stated.

Starlow cracked a smile, "That's the first intelligent thing you've said all day!"

Iggy sniffled a little.

Peach frowned, "Lay off him Starlow."

Starlow grumbled, "Fine." and left to look around.

_Peach: Starlow has been picking on Iggy all the time today. That just isn't like her…_

When Starlow was gone Peach turned to Iggy, "Do you want to make a coalition with me? You seem like you have a good idea who the mole is."

Iggy looked at Peach, "OK, but, how do I know that you're not the mole?"

"Just trust me on this," Peach sighed, "So who do you think the mole is?"

Iggy frowned, "Well if Starlow is trying to get me to believe she's the mole she's not doing a very good job… I'd have to say Axel just because he so far is not your average Shy Guy."

Peach tilted her head, "I see what you're saying"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the plane Axel was talking with Starlow and looking at Shilo like he was a lite explosive.<p>

_Axel: If Shilo is the mole then I'm in big trouble. But knowing him he doesn't hide thing well so I'm just holding onto a loaded gun and hoping it doesn't fire._

Suddenly Shilo called out, "Hey! Look! There are parachutes over here!"

Axel and Starlow immediately ran over to Shilo. Starlow gasped, "Oh my stars! I've all ways wanted to parachute! I am soooo taking the one on the farthest right!"

They heard a soft thunk. Starlow ran over to where it came from and her eyes widened, "Guys, get over here! Kooper fainted!"

The others all rushed over to where Kooper was. Peach gasped, "What did you do!"

Starlow stuttered, "I d-don't think we-we did anything!"

Kooper groaned, "What happened…"

He sat up and every one notice how he looked like he was about jump into a pit of lava.

Toadette sat down next to him and shooed everyone else off, "Here, I might have a cupcake for you."

While she brought out a case from her backpack Kooper looked at her and asked, "Do you always have cupcakes with you?"

"Well I always have some extra homemade food in my backpack." Toadette stated. She gave the cupcake to Kooper and he gladly starting eating it.

"So I take it that you're afraid to jump or something?" Toadette questioned.

Kooper sighed, "Yes. I'm terrified of heights and all…"

Toadette nodded, "I am to and I would assume Luigi is to!" They both smiled when Toadette added, "Do you want to become coalition partners?"

Kooper giggled, "Yes! I have almost no idea who it is!"

Toadette nodded, "Well I think that it can't be Iggy, that would be to obvious!"

Kooper nodded in agreement right as a producer walked in, "For this challenge you will be tandem skydiving out of this plane at 13,000 feet high! You jump two at a time! If all of you go you earn 50,000 coins, but if even one of doesn't go no money is earned!" A lot of people cheered but Luigi and Kooper looked sick. "So grab a parachute and let's go!"

* * *

><p>Peach and Luigi jumped first one of the instructors yelled, "ARE YOU READY?" over the roar of the wind and Peach shouted back, "YES" and they disappeared in to the wind.<p>

Luigi shivered as he felt the wind rushing past him.

_Luigi: I looked out and thought 'If I die today at least it will be quick!'_

Peach and Luigi were both screaming, one in exhilaration the other in utter terror.

"Tell me-a when it's over!" Luigi screamed, whose eyes were closed so tightly, tears were coming out.

Peach giggled, "Open your eyes silly! It's wonderful out here!"

Luigi screamed:

"No it's not! We're-a gonna die!"

Peach frowned, "Well if you're going to die at least die in the open air, not the dark!"

Luigi whimpered, "OK…" opened his eyes and gasped.

* * *

><p>Toadbert and Shilo were falling through the air.<p>

Toadbert was amazed. "By boogity, if I'm right then there is a 1 in 100,000 chance that out parachute will break and a 1 in 10,000 chance that it already broken and a 1 in 10,000,000 we'l-"

"Shut up already! I don't need to know all the doom and gloom facts about skydiving! You're making me paranoid!" Shilo yelled.

"Oh…"

* * *

><p>Kooper and Toadette were approaching the ground.<p>

Kooper laughed, "That wasn't as bad as I thou- AKC! Leaf in my mouth!"

Toadette giggled, "Ha ha! You ate a leaf!"

Kooper gagged, "Ith not fu-y! Ith tasth weally bab...Ewww"

Kooper coughed and a leaf came out of his mouth.

Toadette frowned, "Nasty…"

* * *

><p>Axel and Iggy had just jumped. Iggy was giggling madly.<p>

"Ohmygosh! We'resohighandit'ssoawesome!"

Axel frowned, "Dude! You sound like you're going to explode!"

Iggy giggled, "Heheheheheh!"

* * *

><p>Bombette and Starlow had just landed.<p>

"Oh my stars! That was so much FUN!" Starlow cried.

Bombette giggled, "Did you see those mountains! That was AWESOME!"

"I was looking up and the parachute and the sun cast this pretty glow on me!"

Bombette laughed, "Mine too, except it was pink!"

* * *

><p>On the ground people were discussing the game.<p>

Peach turned to Luigi, "I was wondering if you would like to make a coalition with me?"

Luigi was startled, "Why me?"

Peach shrugged, "I don't know...I already have a coalition with Iggy so if you say no then I understand."

Luigi smiled, "Well... I can't refuse free information. Let's go talk to Iggy!"

On the other side of the airport, Shilo and Axel were talking.

"Well, who do you think the mole is?" Shilo stared at Axel.

Axel shook his head, "I won't tell you."

Shilo frowned, "Why?"

"We may have been friends even before this show, but I'm going to win it even if I have to lie to everyone!"

Shilo smiled.

_Shilo: Axel said_ '_I'm going to win it even if I have to lie to everyone' which is exactly what the Mole would have to do...hmmm...I'm going to have to keep an eye out on him._

DK stepped out on to a platform and announced to the group:

"When I call your name and you jumped please answer me. If you didn't jump and you answer, there will be consequences. Axel and Iggy?"

They simultaneously responded "Here!"

"Bombette Luigi and Kooper?"

"Here here and here!"

"Peach?"

"Here!"

"Shilo, Starlow, Toadbert, and Toadette?"

"All present and accounted for!"

DK smiled, "Well then we have more pressing matters to talk about."

There was an intense scilence.

"Well, first of all, you have successfully added 50,000 coins to the pot!"

Everyone cheered. But inside the Mole was seething at the amount of money gained.

DK nodded, "Also I would like to award the first exemption to someone."

Suddenly everyone went silent.

"I would like to call up the person with the green parachute."

Someone stepped up to the platform.

"Well, then I guess the first exemption goes to-"

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it? It's my first and you probably already have suspicions. There is a poll on my profile for who the mole is. Also many of my clues are or could be misleading. Or maybe I'm misleading you. I don't know. Well... I do... you don't. Also could you please review? I need all the help I can get for writing my fanfictions. Thanks! O3O<strong>


	2. A Dropped Bag

_I don't own Mario or X Men (contains spoilers to the latter.) ^3^ Please review...please_

_Vivalahomestar: Thanks for the review! I know Peach and Toadette and Luigi were in Traitor Aboard but I haven't played many of the Mario games and was fresh out of characters .! As for the coalition thing, I know I made too many, but there is always a reason for the elements in my story! And for Shilo and Axel (who are OCs BTW), when I publish Lurking Death it will provide background info on them. It is also on my profile. ^.^_

A Dropped Bag

"-Starlow!"

Starlow gasped and as if in a dream. She walked up to the platform and smiled.

"Congratulations Starlow! You have won the first exemption of the game!"

There was light hearted clapping and cheering from everyone. Except Iggy and Peach.

_Iggy: I remember how Starlow was like 'I'm soooo taking the one on the right.' It was almost as if she knew there was an exemption in it. Only the Mole would know that before the exemption had already been announced. Hmmm... maybe she __**is**__ the Mole... I'm going to have to analyze this._

"If you didn't already know, welcome to Dinosaur Land! This is where the challenges will take place and such. Where the fantasy of The Mole take place! Have fun!"

"For the next three hours or so I will leave up to you to do what you want to do. If you don't return to this address in three hours there will be a penalty from the pot."

DK stepped down from the platform, gave everyone a slip of paper, a map, a cell to call the producers if they got lost, and left.

The players were left to ponder on what to do.

Toadbert smiled, "How about we go see a movie?"

Peach shook her head, "No, we should go right to the... hotel it looks like."

Starlow frowned, "No, I agree with Toadbert. Anyway, it would be boring to just sit there and do nothing."

Peach sighed, "Fine then, if you would like to go the movies, or anywhere but there, please raise your hand"

Everyone but Peach raised their hands.

Peach sighed, "Well I guess movies it is but I'm still going to the hotel."

"Okay! But don't blame us when you miss all the fun!" Bombette smiled.

* * *

><p>Outside everyone was deciding where to go.<p>

Luigi was looking on his phone to see what movies were playing, "Well, it-a says-a they have X Men First Class a-playing. Who wants to go see that... one... two... three... four... so four people are-a going?"

Kooper looked around, "Yeah it looks like it! See you guys later!"

Luigi, Toadbert, Starlow, Iggy, and Shilo went off to the theater.

Toadette looked around and asked, "Is anyone up for ice cream?"

* * *

><p>Luigi and Iggy were talking. Iggy looked over and asked, "Do you want to get some food?"<p>

Luigi laughed, "Of-a course!"

They walked into 'Bakery Dreams' and said good bye to the others.

* * *

><p>On the way to the ice cream store Bombette and Toadette decided to go shopping.<p>

"O my gosh! That hat looks so cute on you!"

Bombette blushed, "Aww, thanks! You should totally get that jacket!"

* * *

><p>Kooper and Axel were at the ice cream store.<p>

"Can I have one Coffee pie and one Mint Cookie Crumble ice cream please?" Kooper asked.

The Yoshi at the counter looked up, smiled and said, "Of course! That will be 6 coins please."

The Yoshi got their ice cream; they paid, and sat down.

Kooper took a big bite of pie, "I love pie! All my life pie has been my favorite dessert!"

Axel giggled and then looked Kooper in the eye (Or what Kooper thought was his eyes) and asked, "Are you the Mole?"

Kooper laughed and answered, "Yes."

Axel smiled, "So would you like to make a coalition 'Mole'?"

Kooper laughed again, "Nope! Why would I give my, 'Mole' secrets, away?"

Axel shrugged.

* * *

><p>Down at the movies Starlow, Shilo and Toadbert were walking out of the movies.<p>

Starlow laughed, "O my gosh! I felt so bad for Erik when Dr. Schmidt killed his mother!"

Shilo nodded, "I wonder I he would have become Magneto if his mother lived?"

Toadbert laughed, "Well that would have ruined the whole series!"

Shilo smiled, "Good point!"

* * *

><p>Luigi and Iggy were walking out of the bakery and went to go meet the others at the hotel.<p>

Iggy took out his phone and cheeked the time.

"Wow! We only have 15 minutes to get to the hotel! We better hurry and get there!"

Luigi and Iggy run up the street took a left, a right, and then another left. Then Luigi stopped and frowned.

"Wait! Look... if we were to go up this street and turn left like we did then we should be on Egg Street. But we weren't. We were on Neon Street!"

Iggy took the map and frowned, "Oh dear..."

* * *

><p>At the hotel Peach was panicking. There was only ten minutes left and only Shilo and Starlow had arrived.<p>

Peach took a deep breath and exhaled, "Did you guys have any one else with you?"

Starlow nodded, "Yeah we had Toadbert with us but we got separated and didn't think we had time to go look for him!"

Shilo just frowned.

* * *

><p>Kooper, Axel, Toadette, and Bombette were running down Peachy Avenue and were getting more lost by the second.<p>

Kooper suddenly screamed, "No guys we just past Maple Drive! Turn around!"

Toadette didn't hear and just kept running.

She was almost at the end of the avenue when she turned around to ask where next. She realized that there was no one there.

Toadette gasped, "Guys? Where did you go!"

Kooper was following Bombette and Axel.

Bombette took a sharp left and Axel yelled, "Toadette what time is it?"

There was silence.

Axel frowned, "Toadette?"

More silence.

Axel looked back while still running and abruptly stopped.

"Guys where is Toadette?"Axel asked.

Kooper looked back and sighed, "We need to go look for her. Even if only she is missing we'll still lose the money."

Bombette frowned, "Well... I guess you're right..."

* * *

><p>Luigi sulked in a corner while Iggy was getting an idea of where they really were.<p>

Iggy grumbled, shuffled over to Luigi and sat down.

"From where we are we'll never get to the hotel in... half a minute!"

Luigi stared at him.

_Luigi: Iggy acted like he was-a upset that we would-a lose the money. But under all of the layers of-a disappointment he sounded like he was-a happy. Hmmmm..._

* * *

><p>Toadbert was running up the drive to the hotel.<p>

_Toadbert: I have never run so fast in my life! I was going like, 10 miles per hour!_

He ran through doors and almost fainted.

DK rushed over with Peach and Starlow in tow. Shilo watched from a couch.

DK got him a glass of water and put him on a couch with a pillow under his legs.

DK looked at him and asked, "Do you think you are going to be okay?"

Toadbert nodded.

"Well I'm glad to say that you have made it into the hotel with... two seconds to spare!" DK smiled.

Toadbert smiled even though he knew no money would be earned.

* * *

><p>Out where Luigi and Iggy were standing, now in a coffee shop, their phones started ringing.<p>

Iggy picked his up and listened. An automated voice said:

_Unfortunately you were unable to arrive at the hotel we're now sending out someone to show you to the hotel please stay where you are._

The voice kept repeating the message.

Iggy nodded, "Well at least we won't have to sleep out here."

* * *

><p>Bombette sighed when the message played on her phone, "Oh well... there will be more money to earn."<p>

* * *

><p>Toadette looked in defeat at her phone.<p>

"Hmmm... this was a harder challenge after all..."

* * *

><p>Inside the Mole was grinning from ear to ear.<p>

* * *

><p>At the hotel the players were getting their rooms.<p>

DK looked at them, "Before you get your rooms I would like to say that since not everyone was at the hotel when you were supposed to be here you have received a penalty of 10,000 coins."

There was shocked silence.

DK called out, "Axel and Toadette will be getting room 101."

They left to their rooms to unpack their bags.

"Bombette and Toadbert will have room 102."

They left to check out their rooms.

"Iggy and Starlow will have room 103."

They frowned at each other and left.

"Luigi and Shilo will have room 104."

They looked at the other, smiled, and walked away.

"Obviously Kooper and Peach will be getting room 105."

The two smiled at each other and headed for their rooms.

* * *

><p>Up in Iggy and Starlow's room the two players were arguing.<p>

"I don't care that you come from an oh so royal family! You are a stuck up brat!"

Iggy laughed, "Oh, look who's talking!"

Starlow was fuming and no longer yellow but rather red in the face. She immediately got up and marched out of the room. Iggy was silent. Then he collapsed in a fit of laughter.

_Iggy: I've never made anyone so mad! It was hilarious! I just hope she's more focused on getting back at me that she is at The Mole!_

* * *

><p>In Luigi's room he and Shilo were talking.<p>

Shilo looked up and asked, "So you have no idea who the Mole is?"

Luigi shook his head, "No. I'm just not telling you who I think it is."

Shilo frowned, "Well I'm still taking it that you don't know who the Mole is."

Luigi shrugged.

* * *

><p>Peach looked at Kooper. She asked him, "So are you the Mole?"<p>

Kooper smiled and said, "Well I told Axel earlier and if you want to find out then go ask him."

Peach nodded and left the room.

Axel and Toadette were comparing Mole notes.

Axel frowned, "I don't know why Toadbert is on your suspect list. He hasn't done anything."

Toadette gaped at him, "If you only look at the suspicious things that people have done that you are going to have nine suspects by the end of this day!"

Axel nodded. They heard a knock on the door. Axel got it.

Peach looked in and asked, "Is Kooper the Mole?"

Axel shrugged, "He says he is but you know that means he isn't."

Peach nodded and left.

* * *

><p>In Bombette's room the two players were searching for their luggage.<p>

Bombette frowned, "Where would they have put it? It looks like they took our luggage!"

Toadbert nodded, "Well either that or it didn't actually come with us into the game."

Bombette sighed, "I guess you're right..."

Suddenly there was an announcement over the (apparently there) loud speakers:

_**Will all the Mole contestants please come down to the lobby? I repeat**_ _**will all the Mole contestants please come down to the lobby.**_

* * *

><p>Down in the lobby the ten contestants gathered to see what the ruckus was about.<p>

DK was there and guided them to the hotel restaurant.

They all sat down to eat.

Right before every one ate dinner, Peach took her napkin and a slip of paper fell out.

She bent down to pick it up.

Toadbert looked over at her and asked, "What is it?"

Peach read it and laughed, "It's a clue from the Mole!"

Toadette looked up from her dinner and said, "And it says..."

Peach looked at the note and said, "It says 'I may be meropic but I can tell the difference between a pike and a shark! I was walking up a ramp that the government needed to remake when the ramp collapsed with a big BOOM! By all logic you would think that it collapsed because there was no support, but there was! There was a little Iroko tree growing under it!' but I don't know if that means anything."

Shilo smiled, "Well it has to mean something, they put the clues here for something."

Suddenly Starlow gave a short intake of breath.

_Starlow: It says 'meropic' which means partial blindness. And if you really think about it then someone who is partially blind needs help to see. So that person would wear glasses. Iggy is the only one here who wears glasses._

Axel sighed and was about to talk when DK suddenly announced, "I would like to pass around these journals to everyone. When they come to you please take one and pass the rest down."

He then handed them to Peach, at his right; she took one and passed it down.

DK looked at everyone and said, "These are for keeping secrets and suspicions in; to keep clues that you have found and feelings about the game."

Finally Axel, at the end of the circle of players, got the final journal.

Some people started writing in them right away, others just continued eating like nothing had happened.

Toadette had already filled two pages full of info and was still writing.

_Toadette: This journal was like a gift from the king! There was so much info to put down I am so going to keep it with me everywhere!_

Then DK looked at everyone and said, "I hope all of you realized that your luggage has been 'misplaced.' I hope that you got to know each other well enough. The baggage depends on it. Just after you are all finished make sure everyone comes out to the Valley of Bowser."

Toadette took the time to look up and ask worriedly, "What do you mean?"

DK smiled. Not a friendly smile but a smile that said 'You will find out soon enough.' He left.

* * *

><p>When everyone was finished with dinner they all exited the hotel. They went into a warp pipe stationed in front of the hotel.<p>

When the contestants got out of the pipe they immediately noticed a large vat of lava shaped like a heart. Over it were ten black boxes that were hanging loosely by a rope.

They saw DK and ten desks next to them. Each one sat at a desk and DK told them, "Players you have to answer a question about the other players. Every question you get wrong a box gets dropped into the lava. You get 10,000 coins if you get at least 5 of the question correct. But the boxes only drop in after all the questions are answered. Understood?"

The players nodded and Peach raised her hand asking, "What are in the boxes?"

DK just gave the same smile he gave Toadette earlier.

"Players, answer your questions."

**Who here is almost never called by their last name?**

_Bombette: Oh goodness... Some players I haven't bothered to talk to, much less learn personal info. I just hope that the answer is one of the people I socialize with._

**Who here was attacked by aliens?**

_Toadette: I should know this one! But for some reason it just slips my mind... Oh well... I'll just have to guess._

**Who here, when adventuring was despised by his/her traveling companions?**

_Axel: That sounds like something that would happen to a lesser known person ruling out Peach and Luigi. But I don't actually know from there other that it's not me._

**Who here when once on an adventure said "Hei-ho?"**

_Kooper: Wow... That's all I can say. Who would say something like that? How could I have even thought to ask that? 'Hey you! What do you say when you are having an adventure? Is it Hei-ho by any chance?' Wow..._

**Who here once held a grudge against Fuzzies and still might? **

_Peach: Umm... I coul see any one here holding a grudge against fuzzies. They're just so unlikeable. But it's probably deeper than simple unlikable-ness._

**Who here died when impaled?**

_Shilo: Wow... I got a question with me as the answer... Lame..._

**Who here was initially stubborn but cute?**

_Luigi: Heh... I could so see any of the girls like that. But none of the boys fit that description... at all._

**Who here is also known as Ruīji?**

_Starlow: Gosh... I only know how to speak English...I bet the producers knew that!_

**Who here was first introduced as a friend when they turned white?**

_Iggy: This sound so much like a riddle. That's kind of weird. Oh well, I still have to answer it. It would probably be counted as wrong if I didn't answer it._

**Who here is the Mole?**

_Toadbert: Dang it! I just had to get this question! I have absolutely no clue!_

DK walked around and collected the papers. He then gave them to a camera man nearby who looked at them and quickly graded them and put the answers into a computer.

DK then looked up at the players. He was holding a button ho some sort. He said, "I will press this button. Then magnets at the top of the ropes will release if you got the question wrong. If you got the question right nothing happens. The boxes dropped are chosen randomly. But, we will not be telling you whether you got your question wrong or not. Ready?"

There were nervous gulps and apprehensive stares from everyone. Finally Toadette said, "Yes..."

DK looked at the players and pressed the button.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it? Please vote on the poll that I have on my profile! Reviews appreciated. I have enabled anonymous reviews. Thanks and look for the hidden clues! There is a new picture clue on my profile.<br>**


	3. Cut Off From The Pack

_Awwww... Only three people have voted on the poll... *frown* Please review. Not enough people voted on my pole on who the mole is to announce the results. Also Shilo is in Yoshi form unless I say otherwise (Confused? It explains on my profile!)_

_I don't own Mario_

Cut Off From the Pack

Peach closed her eyes as did most of the others. They heard a splash and a few gasps and Toadette opened her eyes.

Toadette's mouth fell open. There were only three boxes left.

"Guys, I don't think we earned the money..." Toadette said.

Everyone looked up except Iggy who was mumbling, "Don't be our luggage. Don't be bags of money. Don't be anything that truly matters to us."

The boxes lowered to the ground and then went through the ground.

Peach tilted her head and was about to ask where the boxes were when they rose from the ground on a table.

They went over and opened them. Three bags fell out. They were labeled: Iggy, Shilo, and Toadette.

Iggy looked at the bags and let out a relived sigh. DK's eye twitched, "Well that was a fail. As you can see, the boxes contained your luggage. Only the three of you can keep your luggage. In the hotel we will buy the others another outfit for comforts sake."

Axel, Kooper, and Bombette were indifferent about their boxes. There was nothing special in them. But some of the others like Peach and Luigi were torn up about the challenge. Some were even crying.

_Peach: That is a horrible thing to do! If I had known this would had happened I would have never left anything in my bag! I had a small book in there from my grandfather from before he passed away. I have half a mind to sue this show._

_Luigi: *sigh* I had some really nice things in there. Like my first pair of overalls. And a wrench that I did my first plumbing job in the Mushroom Kingdom. *sigh*_

_Toadbert: I can't believe they did that! I had all of my books and some school work in there! If they were to burn some of my stuff that I was lucky enough to take out ... I don't even know!_

DK looked about, "Well tomorrow is another day and your first execution. You better get a good rest."

The players arrived at the hotel and the people without luggage bought another outfit.

Before the players went to sleep they answered a poll. It asked who they thought would least like getting woken up in the middle of the night other that themselves.

* * *

><p>Peach: Luigi<p>

Luigi: Starlow

Kooper: Luigi

Bombette: Kooper

Toadette: Luigi

Toadbert: Toadette

Axel: Luigi

Starlow: Toadette

Shilo: Starlow

Iggy: Peach

* * *

><p>DK snuck into the room. He walked over to Luigi and woke him, "We need you down stairs as soon as possible. If you don't come there will be a 10,000 coin penalty. If you wake up Shilo, there will be a penalty."<p>

Luigi grumbled, got up, quickly dressed, and snuck down without waking anyone up.

DK looked up from a snack he was eating, swallowed, and said, "From the poll earlier this night you were the person who would least like getting up in the middle of the night. I will now offer you a choice; you can either take an exemption but earn no money or deliver a clue to the identity of the Mole. If you decide to deliver the clue, and someone sees and recognizes you, no money and no exemption is earned. While you are delivering the clue, you are free to look at the clue. If you tell anyone in the morning that you delivered the clue, then the money will be rebuked. Any questions?"

Luigi shook his head and pondered for a bit.

He said, "I will deliver the clue."

_Luigi: I was so tired; it must have messed up my thinking. Why would I give up and exemption!_

He grabbed the five sheets of paper on the table and shuffled down the hall to room 101. He tested the door lightly but it was not open. He got an idea and silently ran to the lobby again. He went up to the main desk and asked, "Is there a master key I could use to get into the rooms, 101, 102, 103, and 105?"

The Yoshi at the desk looked up and smiled, "DK said you would be coming. Here is the key."

Luigi grabbed the key and made off like a bandit towards room 101. He opened the door and laid the paper on the ground. He did likewise for the other three rooms. But in room 105 when he opened the door a light was on. He heard someone say, "Who's there?" He dropped the paper and ran. He arrived back at the lobby and said to DK, "Done!"

DK smiled and said, "Well you have successfully added 10,000 coins into the pot."

Luigi walked back to his room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning the players were discussing the note dropped off by Luigi.<p>

DK looked around and said, "Last night Luigi was offered and exemption which he declined. So he delivered this clue to you instead and earned 10,000 coins!"

There was light applause but inside the Mole was fuming that Luigi passed up an exemption.

Peach looked at it and frowned and stated, "If this has anything to do with math then count me out of solving it."

Starlow, Axel, Iggy, Luigi and Toadette gave the same response.

Toadette looked surprised when Iggy backed off.

_Toadette: Iggy is this genius but backs off at the mention of math. Huh..._

Kooper looked down at it and said, "It looks like a magic square but there are too many numbers..."

Toadbert nodded and said, "Maybe the number that we don't use is the clue."

Shilo frowned, "Look... they forgot seven!"

Bombette nodded and then gasped, "Look at the back! There's writing on it!"

Kooper flipped it over and DK called Axel over to the test room.

Kooper read aloud, "Middle. One of these numbers is actually 7... That's all it says..."

"So let's assume that the extra 5 is the 7. Now we just have to solve it!" Bombette smiled.

Toadbert frowned, "No it's not that simple. There are probably thousands of solutions. But only one correct answer. And we also have to figure out what they mean by 'middle.' It probably means that the middle number is our clue but if so then why is there an extra number? Is it just to confuse us? Or does it have some deeper meaning? Maybe it... Bombette! WAKE UP!"

Bombette jumped and said, "Sorry. But you really need to make your speeches more interesting!"

DK and Axel came out of the room and DK called in Peach. She situated herself in front of the computer and thought.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Is the Mole male or female?<strong>

a) Male

b) Female

_Peach: Well seeing as there are only 4 females here it will probably be safe to say male. But in the first challenge Toadette said that she didn't realize that she was all by herself. But according to the others Axel was running in front of her. How did she not notice that Axel was gone? AND on the plane Starlow was so quick to jump for the parachute that had the exemption in it so... never mind. There is too much stuff to look at!_

**2) When did the Mole step off the boat?**

a) 1st

b) 2nd

c) 3rd

d) 4th

e) 5th

f) 6th

g) 7th/8th

h) Last

_Shilo: Wow! How am I supposed to know this! I didn't even pay attention to who had gotten off of the boat before me! Well now I guess I have to make a not so educated guess! *frown*I never thought that such small things would matter. Oh well... If I get executed it's not going to surprise me._

**3) What does the Mole Do for a living?**

a) Hotel Manager/Scientist

b) Adventurer/Mushroom Hero

c) Sales Rep.

d) Professional Culinary Chef

e) Archaeologist

f) Explosive Specialist

g) Prince/Mad Genius

h) Princess/Politician

i) Scholar

j) Star Sprite Representative

_Luigi: Gosh... I can only eliminate myself from this. I wish I was the Mole! I wouldn't get the money earned by the team but I wouldn't have to worry about the quiz! I guess I should think about suspicious behavior. Yeah... I'll do that!_

**4) When did the Mole jump from the plane?**

a) 1st

b) 2nd

c) 3rd

d) 4th

e) 5th

_Kooper: Well since no one failed to jump I don't have any clues from that. But the thing that strikes me most is when we got the clue that said 'meropic.' It's a long word that I don't know; sounds complicated, and like something someone well educated would say. So I've narrowed my suspects to Peach, Iggy, Toadbert, Starlow, Shilo and Axel the last two because I don't know what they learned on the Human world. So... yep!_

**5) Has the Mole received or been offered an exemption?**

a) Yes

b) No

_Starlow: Well seeing that only I have gotten an exemption and Luigi, who is obviously not the Mole, so anyone who says yes is going to get this wrong! Argh... If there was some way to know your quiz results then it would be eaiser to find the Mole. But that wouldn't be as fun now would it!_

**6) Did the Mole make it back to the hotel?**

a) Yes

b) No

_Iggy: Since almost no one back to the hotel I would say that it is a no. But wouldn't the Mole make sure that they seemed like the big hero? So Peach is still a minor suspect. But I'm just going to stick to our coalition plan and go for the least suspicious people._

_Peach: I don't know! But thinking about it like I told my coalition partners the least suspicious are the ones who are most likely the Mole. So currently my suspects are as follows, Toadbert, Axel, Shilo and Bombette. They haven't done anything out of the ordinary which is what the Mole would do. So now my task is to decide which one of those four is the Mole._

**7) What room is the Mole staying in?**

a) 101

b) 102

c) 103

d) 104

e) 105

_Toadette: If you want strategy then you would put the Mole closest to the producers. If you want tricks then you put the Mole farthest away from the producers. So the people in rooms 101 and 105 are possibly the Mole. So that means Kooper, Axel or Peach is the Mole._

**8) Did the Mole's bag get dropped into the lava?**

a) Yes

b) No

_Toadbert: Well know that I'm the Mole the obvious answer is yes... I'm not the Mole... But by process of elimination the obvious answer is still yes._

**9) Did the Mole deliver the clue to the players in the night?**

a) Yes

b) No

_Bombette: I think I know who the Mole is. I've been following them the whole game and if I don't get executed then this person is the Mole. If there is a tie or I get executed the Mole is not Kooper. I don't know why I chose Kooper. I guess he just isn't suspicious._

**10) Who is the Mole?**

a) Bombette

b) Peach

c) Toadbert

d) Toadette

e) Kooper

f) Luigi

g) Axel

h) Shilo

i) Starlow

j) Iggy

* * *

><p>The players walked into a big room that smelt of sulfur. It looked old fashioned and looked strange with the computer in the middle. The players took a seat. They looked forward at the computer screen that was to end someone's game here.<p>

DK smiled and just looked off into the distance.

Kooper looked at him, "DK? Hello, DK?"

Peach just sat down and Iggy looked in the same direction DK was looking. He gasped, "Guys! Look! Our bags are over there!"

A few people looked over and then ran to the bags. There were delighted squeals and cheers.

But Kooper, Bombette, and Peach frowned. Finally Bombette spoke up, "But weren't they burned?"

DK looked around, "No. The bags that were burned were just imitations of your real bags. The bags that rose from the ground were placed there by the producers right before it appeared. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into this computer," he explained. "If there was a tie in score in the quiz then the slowest person will be executed. If a green screen appears after your name is typed in, you are safe. However, if a red screen appears, that means that you are the Mole's first victim, and you must leave this game immediately. And tonight there has been a tie."

The players tensed. He looked to the right and said, "I will enter your names starting from the right and continuing left. Starlow is in possession of an exemption so she can't get executed. Toadette."

He typed her name in and she took in a breath and whispered to herself, "I will not get executed. I will not get executed. I will not get executed."

**T-O-A-D-E-T-T-E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

She let out a little breath of relief. She looked over at Peach and smiled.

"Iggy." DK typed in Iggy's name and Iggy showed no emotion.

**I-G-G-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Iggy smirked and almost laughed.

"Shilo." Shilo looked around, taking a last look at the host and contestants.

**S-H-I-L-O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Shilo gasped, almost fainted and slightly giggled.

"Axel." Axel, being covered by his robe and mask, showed no emotion.

**A-X-E-L**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Axel sighed and nodded.

"Kooper." Kooper looked at the screen, almost scared, and waited.

**K-O-O-P-E-R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Kooper's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Peach." She closed her eyes and whispered to Luigi, "Tell me when I have to leave..."

**P-E-A-C-H**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Luigi tapped Peach hand; she looked up and gave a relived smile.

"Luigi." Luigi frowned. "There is a one in four chance you will be executed. Luigi are you ready to see your results?" Luigi nodded.

**L-U-I-G-I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

There were some gasps from his coalition partners and sighs from the people not yet entered into the computer.

"I am sorry Luigi. You have been executed. please grab your bag and follow me."

Toadette smiled sadly, "I'm so surprised it wasn't me. It's a shame; he was such a nice guy."

Kooper gazed into the distance, "He was so nice. He never once crossed my Mole suspicions once. I guess that wasn't a good thing."

Iggy laughed, "I feel bad that my biggest rival of all time, the largest pain in the Koopa Family was my first victim."

* * *

><p>Outside DK looked at Luigi and asked, "So how was the game?"<p>

Luigi grinned, "It was good, but I'm not made for detective stuff like this. Oh well... It was fun while it lasted. I still don't know who the Mole is."

Luigi got in the van and DK smiled.

* * *

><p>Peach looked almost horror struck, "He got executed because of me. I shared information with him but it was all wrong."<p>

Bombette nodded, "He was the most innocent of the players. It will feel odd now that he's not here anymore"

Peach nodded, "He was so excited, yet scared, when we tried something new..."

* * *

><p>Peach and Luigi jumped first one of the instructors yelled, "ARE YOU READY?" over the roar of the wind and Peach shouted back, "YES" and they disappeared in to the wind.<p>

Luigi shivered as he felt the wind rushing past him.

_Luigi: I looked out and thought 'If I die today at least it will be quick!'_

Peach and Luigi were both screaming, one in exhilaration the other in utter terror.

"Tell me-a when it's over!" Luigi screamed, whose eyes were closed so tightly, tears were coming out.

Peach giggled, "Open your eyes silly! It's wonderful out here!"

Luigi screamed:

"No it's not! We're-a gonna die!"

* * *

><p>Iggy smiled, "He was so nice when we went into the bakery. Even though I've been his enemy for years, he treated me like a friend."<p>

* * *

><p>Luigi and Iggy were talking. Iggy looked over and asked, "Do you want to get some food?"<p>

Luigi laughed, "Of-a course!"

They walked into 'Bakery Dreams' and said good bye to the others.

* * *

><p>Kooper thought, "I remember when I was in my room at night and suddenly the door opened. I'm guessing it was Luigi because I found the paper clue on the floor."<p>

* * *

><p>Luigi grabbed the key and made off like a bandit towards room 101. He opened the door and laid the paper on the ground. He did likewise for the other three rooms. But in room 105 when he opened the door a light was on. He heard someone say, "Who's there?" He dropped the paper and ran.<p>

DK walked back in the room and said to the players, "You have the rest of the day off! Good luck everyone and happy Mole hunting!"

* * *

><p>Next episode:<p>

_The players navigate an unsolvable maze... with impaired senses!_

Shilo looked over and pointed in one direction.

Peach felt the soft hedges of the maze and saw nothing but the dark of the mask.

_The players play detective and try to solve a crime at a party._

_The Mole claimed their second victim._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! The winner of krisetchers 'Traitor Aboard' Is the First victim! I changed some spelling in this(I was half asleep when this was written) . How is it? I know it's probably easy to spot the Mole. At least one person has. But I'm fooling a lot of people! Wow... Please tell me what you think of The Mole: Crazy Calamities. Thanks ~Shilo Burbans<strong>


	4. Popping Up Blank

_Yeah! I've fooled people on who the Mole is! People have reviewed! There is a new poll on my profile! It's for the new episode of the Mole. Totally new. Not just deleted Luigi's choice. So everyone can revote! New poll for The Mole! Same disclaimer..._

* * *

><p><em>Poor Luigi fell victim to the Mole's traitorous ways. When he left it made the others realize that maybe, this wasn't so easy. Maybe their best friend was the Mole. Or maybe their longtime rival. Or maybe it's you.<em>

Popping up Blank

**Bombette Pinkī**

_Birthday__:_ **February 5****th**

_Job: _**Explosive Specialist**

**Peach Toadstool**

_Birthday:_** February 27****th**

_Job: _** Princess/Politician**

**Toadbert Kinokkuru**

_Birthday:_ **September 15****th**

_Job: _** Scholar**

**Toadette Kinopiko**

_Birthday:_** June 29****th**

_Job: _** Professional Culinary Chef**

**Kooper Kameki**

_Birthday:_** September 14th**

_Job: _** Archaeologist**

**Axel Lien**

_Birthday:_** July 10****th**

_Job: _** Sales Rep.**

**Shilo Burbans**

_Birthday:_** March 1****st**

_Job: _** Hotel Manager/Scientist**

**Starlow Centella**

_Birthday:_** September 13****th**

_Job: _** Star Sprite Representative**

**Iggy Koopa**

_Birthday__:_** November 15****th**

_Job: _** Prince/Mad Genius**

* * *

><p><em>Bombette: Oh my goodness! On the quiz I nearly got eliminated! I think it's because when I voted for Kooper, he is just a contestant. I think my second choice is Peach so this episode I'm going to keep an eye on her. But you never know! Maybe I'm soooo wrong!<em>

_Peach: Last night I dreamt that Luigi wrung me out for giving him false information. I feel so bad for causing his elimination! I bet the people he tied with were me and Iggy. So this time I'm going to watch closer for the clues and stuff... and maybe try and get Toadette into our coalition..._

_Kooper: I think that the Mole is someone we would expect it to be... but then we wouldn't suspect them... but then we would suspect them... oh well... It doesn't matter! I found a clue last episode and I know exactly who the Mole is! ... I think... I hope..._

_Iggy: This game has really gotten to my head. I thought I knew who the Mole was but know I'm not so sure. I hope people think of me as the Mole... But I think I'm overdoing it. Oh well... maybe some people are gullible enough to vote for me on the quiz... one can only hope._

_Starlow: ... I don't have much to say but that business with the jumping for the parachute was supposed to be suspicious. But you could see that the parachute was green, commonly associated with exemptions!_

_Shilo: *sigh* I feel like I'm suffocating in maze. I know the way, but it constantly is shifting. Ugh... It feels like I can't even trust Axel and I've known him for 10 years! I know that you have to trick people but I feel so guilty doing it. Arghness._

_Axel: Wow! I feel so refreshed! When Luigi got out it just brought me that much closer to wining the money! But I have no clue who the Mole is. It makes me feel like I am playing with fire. It's fun until it burns you. And the Mole is that fire.  
><em>

_Toadette: The Mole is so awesome. It pulls at your mind until it breaks. I feel so ignorant. There is so much stuff to help me around the game but none of it I can find. I know who the Mole is though! It is defiantly Starlow! I know because... I do..._

_Toadbert: This game frustrates me. I feel so stupid trying to solve who the Mole is. They are right there staring me in the face and I don't pick up on the clue. I see the light at the end of the tunnel but every time I can touch it the Mole pulls me back! *humph*_

* * *

><p>The group looked at each other.<p>

"So that's it..." Peach frowned.

Kooper blinked, "Well... If it's not, then he would have told us."

Bombette sighed, "If we get penalized on staying out to long then oh well!"

Peach gave her a long stare.

Axel looked at Shilo and nodded, "We are off to the laser tag arena. Does anyone else want to come?"

Kooper looked up, "Ooooooh yes! I love laser tag!"

The three of them left and the others looked at each other.

Peach smiled, "Well I'm going swimming at the beach. Adios!"

Toadette laughed, ran after Peach, and yelled, "Wait for me!"

Bombette and Starlow looked at each other and squealed, "Girls day at the beach!" and ran off.

Toadbert and Iggy stood there and Iggy looked at Toadbert and said, "I'm going to my room. I have some neat word problems I'm trying to solve. You're welcome over there if you want."

* * *

><p>Toadbert was picking up his stuff to go over to Iggy's when he heard a noise. He turned around and saw a bandana with a paper on it that said 'Keep this with you or else...' He picked it up, pocketed it and left.<p>

He was at the room and he knocked on the door.

It opened and Iggy stepped out, "Oh you're here... By any chance did you find some ear buds in your room?"

Toadbert was taken by surprise, "No but I did find a bandana."

Iggy tilted his head, "Strange..."

* * *

><p>Bombette ran and jumped into the water. She and Toadette started splashing each other, while Starlow lazily floated in the water. Peach was at the hotel getting some lotion and a book.<p>

Peach walked over from the hotel and stopped when she saw two gloves with her name on them. "Hmmm... What are these doing here? Oh!"

She had picked them up and a little note fell out. It said 'Keep this with you or else...' She put them on and continued on toward the beach.

She saw Toadette running toward her shout something and then stopping. Peach frowned and ran toward Toadette, "What is it?"

Toadette looked puzzled and said, "There is a bandana with my name on it, a pair of ear buds with Starlow's name on it and a pair of gloves with Bombette's name on them..."

Peach frowned, "Yeah... I got some too..."

* * *

><p>Shilo dodged a laser and rolled to safety. He looked to his left and saw Kooper crouched down looking out to the arena. Shilo looked to his left and saw Kooper look at him and say, "Cover me."<p>

Shilo jumped out and shot a Yoshi that was creeping up on them and he heard the ending timer.

They walked out of the arena and a Rex pulled them over and handed them a bandana to Kooper, a pair of gloves to Axel and a pair of ear buds to Shilo. The Rex said, "I was told to give you these. Keep them or else."

Shilo looked over and started to ask what he meant and who gave them to him, but the Rex had already flown away.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel the laser taggers had returned but it was still 'Girls Day at the Beach.'<p>

Shilo was up in his room looking at the ear buds. He had managed to the ear bud part off and was working on the rubber covering the wire.

He looked up and realized it was eerily silent without Luigi. He got up to turn on the music. He went back to taking apart his ear buds.

The girls walked into the lobby talking and laughing.

They said goodbye and went to their seprate rooms. Toadette walked through her door and saw Axel examining a pair of gloves. She took out her bandana and looked at it.

_Toadette: It looks like everyone got a bandana, a pair of gloves, or a pair of ear buds. It probably has to do with the next challenge, but it doesn't reveal anything. So what does it mean...?_

* * *

><p>In room 105 Kooper was looking at the second bandana and decided he didn't like it as much as his own. Peach walked in and saw Kooper looking at the bandana. She sat down on the bed took out her book and read. Kooper took off his own bandana and put on the one he was given.<p>

Starlow walked into room 104 and she took out her ear buds and Iggy gasped, "You got them too!"

Starlow nodded and Iggy took his out.

"What do you think they're for...?"

Iggy shook his head and sighed, "I really don't know."

* * *

><p>Suddenly Bombette's phone rang. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"<p>

She heard a voice say, "Put the phone on speaker." She did as it said and the voice continued, "Come down to the lobby with your items. This means your room mate too..." then the signal was overcome with static.

Bombette frowned, "I know this is all for The Mole but this is really creeping me out..."

Toadbert nodded, "Well we should go down to the lobby!"

* * *

><p>Shilo put down the phone, grabbed the no longer in one piece ear buds, and headed down to the lobby.<p>

* * *

><p>When Bombette got there everyone else was there too. She looked around and everyone had their items.<p>

DK walked in and looked around, "Will everyone get into the groups according to the item of which they own?"

Shilo, held up his destroyed ear buds and Iggy came over, head in hands. Iggy looked up and said, "Why?"

Shilo looked back and shrugged. Starlow floated over and sat down.

Axel looked up and saw Peach wondering around with a pair of gloves on her hands. He waved her over and Bombette walked over. Axel yelled, "Peach! Over here!"

Peach wandered over and sat on a couch.

Toadette ran about gathering up the remaining people.

DK went over to the group of people with ear buds, "May I please have your items?"

They all handed the ear buds (and pieces of ear buds) to him. He walked over to the people with the bandanas and said the same thing. They handed him the bandanas to him and he walked over to the people with the gloves, "May I please have your items?"

Peach and Axel handed him the gloves, but Bombette was still searching in her purse, "I know I put them in here! Just wait a second..."

DK frowned, "If you don't find it in 30 seconds than you will have to take a penalty."

Bombette was about to object when Axel grabbed the purse and dumped it on the floor.

Bombette screamed, "You NEVER dump a lady's purse on the ground! What-"

Axel screamed, "Shut UP! This 'embarrassment' could cost us money! I don't care how much it is! Now look in the contents of the purse!"

Bombette frowned, but knew what he meant.

DK sighed, "Five... four... three... two... one... I'm sorry but you have lost the money for your team."

There were numerous sighs and frowns from the contestants. Even some of them glared at Bombette for forgetting the gloves.

DK smiled again, "Even though you will not earn any money for the group, you still have to take part in the next challenge. I like to call it, See No, Hear No, Feel No Evil! You will all take a pipe to the center of a maze that we have set up somewhere. You will be put in teams, like so, according to what item you have. If you have a glove, you can feel no evil. Your senses will be impaired so that you can only use the sense of touch to find your way out. If you have a pair of ear buds, you can hear no evil. Your senses will be impaired so that you can only use the sense of hearing to find your way out. If you have a bandana, you can see no evil. Your senses will be impaired so that you can only use the sense of sight to find your way out. Then you have to find your way out. If you fail to get out you earn no money for the group pot and you stay in the maze overnight. If your team makes it out you earn 20,000 coins for that team. Any questions?"

The players shook their heads.

DK smiled, "Please exit the building. To the left there is a pale green pipe. That is the one you will take to the maze."

He left.

* * *

><p>In the maze the players were getting suited up. When they were ready some of the producers pushed them into the maze and shouted, "GO!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long update time... I lose motivation, put myself in the Mole's place, and I revved up to keep writing! Yay! Please review and there is a new poll on my profile! All can vote! Thanks! ~Shilo Burbans<strong>


	5. The Exit?

_I apologize for not updating for so long -.-'. Also I would like to say there are 4 picture clues on my profile. I'm planning to say when I post them at the end of the chapters they apply to. Axel is a Shy Guy if that was unclear (I'm still not sure if I've said that before). There is a poll on my profile, and even if you voted on the first poll you can vote on this on too. Disclaimer! Also the 'suits' in last chapter will be explained now: _

_The glove suits are sound proof. They are completely open with a blind fold, a mute...er...thing, and earplugs. Axel just wore a blind fold because of the robes._

_The ear bud suits had openings for the mouths and ears. The mouth so they could communicate with the people out of the maze. The ears so they could hear the response._

_The bandana suits were full body suits with eye holes cut out. But the players couldn't communicate with each other or hear anything._

The Exit?

Iggy stumbled forward and turned around. He saw two, big, wooden doors close and shut out the entrance. He looked around.

_Iggy: Well... if I have to spend the night here at least there will be lots of soft stuff to lie on._

He face into the maze, he thought, and said, "Well, let's-a go!" He snickered and started marching forward. Seconds later he ran into a hedge, "OOF!"

Starlow giggled and said, "Come on silly!"

In his suit, Shilo frowned.

_Shilo: Hmmm... Suddenly Starlow is being relatively nice to Iggy. Strange change in behavior..._

Shilo sighed, "Well let's walk slowly so we don't run into anymore hedges..."

* * *

><p>Toadbert looked around. He saw Kooper stumble and land smack on his face. Toadette ran over and helped him up. Toadette looked at the right wall of the maze. Then she looked at the left. Then the right. Then her eyes got wide. She started jumping up and down and pointing at the walls. Kooper sat up and looked at the walls too. He tilted his head.<p>

_Kooper: What the heck... Toadette was jumping up and down like and maniac for nothing. I'm not sure if she if trying to make us think she's the Mole or not, but... yeeeaaahhh..._

Then Toadbert nodded. He picked Kooper up and showed him that one of the walls was nice and neatly trimmed. The other was nice but not as neatly trimmed. Kooper stood there. He pointed at the neat wall and nodded. Then he started forward.

* * *

><p>Peach reached out and she felt the wall. It was sort of rough, but nice and square. She felt over to Bombette and Axel and guided them over to the wall. She put them up against the wall and motioned for them to follow it.<p>

Bombette moved forward and leaned against the wall. She felt the roughness of the hedges and the branches. She wondered why the hedge wasn't trimmed better.

Iggy wondered ahead, "This is annoying. I- OOF!" He ran into another wall.

Starlow giggled, "Just follow me. I think I know where we're going."

Iggy shrugged. Then he smirked, "How do you know where we're going exactly?"

Starlow didn't answer for a little. Finally she said, "Because I'm a ninja like that."

Iggy fell over laughing. Shilo snickered, "Well if you're a ninja show us- OOF!" He felt a solid slam against his ribs. He fell over and yelled, "What was that for!"

Starlow frowned, "I didn't do any-" She was cut off by a loud explosion. She grimaced, "Guys. I think there is something DK didn't tell us..."

Iggy frowned.

_Iggy: If you're going to put someone in an explosive maze, tell them first. Just a bit of wisdom from Iggy Koopa._

* * *

><p>Toadette sat up. She tried to call out to her friends but the suit was blocking her mouth. She tried to make some yelling noises, but they were almost muted out by the suit. She looked around at the wreckage, and saw Toadbert struggling to get up. Kooper was literally stuck in the wall and burnt chunks of hedge were scattered everywhere. She rushed over to Toadbert and helped him up. She heard a thunk behind her and she jumped. But then she saw Kooper getting up and stumbling towards them. She pulled Toadbert up and then froze. Toadbert looked at her and narrowed his eyes.<p>

_Toadbert: When Toadette is playing this game every now and then she notices something. And it's always vital to the game. But it's always at the most convenient times. Hmmm..._

Then she looked at Kooper and pointed in one direction. Kooper tightly closed his eyes and put his hands to his face. He looked up, a defeated look in his eyes, and shrugged. Neither of them knew the way they had come from.

* * *

><p>Bombette carefully walked around the pit. She felt Axel bump into her and she bumped into Peach in turn. Ever since she got caught on that trip wire and they had spiraled down pit trap they had been sucked in the ground for ever. She once she felt like they were going to lose this challenge. Then she felt Peach jump up and grab Bombette. Bombette had a start, but then she realized what Peach was going to do. Suddenly she felt herself flying in the air and land solidly on the ground. She felt Axel land on top of her. They had developed a way to communicate with each other. They drew the letters on each other's hands. She felt Axel draw 'I'm seeing if Peach needs held.' She assumed he meant help, but she didn't care.<p>

* * *

><p>Shilo fell over. They had been walking for what seemed like hours. He sighed and whined, "Ninja, How much long-" Suddenly everything was quiet. There was the sound of the wind and nothing more.<p>

Iggy turned his head, "Shilo? Shiiiillllloooooo? Starlow, I think there is something in here... Other than us I mean..."

Shilo felt himself falling and then he abruptly hit the ground with a thud. He gasped. The air here was cold and strange. He didn't like it. "Guys I'm down here!" He waited for a response when he felt a blast of wind, "Are you OK?" He thought he recognized the voice, but something was off. It sounded sort of mechanical, robotic even. He called back but there was no answer. Then he heard a click and a shout, "Are you there Shilo?"

Shilo smiled. This was defiantly Iggy. He had they annoyed tone with a hint of 'You better be glad I'm not laughing at you right now." Shilo yelled, "Yeah! I'm down here! How'd ya find me?"

Iggy grunted and there was an audible thud. Then he heard Starlow's voice, "I just led Iggy to the trap door. How are we-"

She was cut off as Iggy shoved her out of the way, "How are you supposed to get out of there?"

Shilo smiled, "Well the pit isn't too deep so maybe you can just pull me out!"

He reached up and felt Starlow's foot, which he grabbed and he was pulled up. But right as he was surfacing, he felt the blast of wind again, except this time, it didn't go away. It just kept getting stronger and stronger. He heard Iggy shout, "It sounds like that's a wind tunnel you're in!" Then all sound was muted out by the wind. Shilo felt himself slipping from Starlow's grip and he yelled, "I'M SLIPPING!" and he flew out of Starlow's grip and down the impossibly long tunnel.

Then Starlow screamed, "Let go of my star! I'm going to get him! You come in after and then we won't lose the money!"

Iggy yelled back, "Letting go in three... two... one... NOW!"

Starlow felt Iggy let go and whizzed down the long tunnel. She could hear Iggy jump in and hit a wall. She laughed as she heard it. She could feel the air getting colder when she breathed in. Suddenly she felt the wind forcefully push her out of the tunnel and into the air. She wished she could see, she felt so high up. She laughed and Iggy flew out of the tunnel. There was a loud whoop from him and he screamed loudly. Then they both landed on the ground with a hard thump. They were both getting up when Shilo said, "Where are we?"

* * *

><p>Kooper closed his eyes and thought. He turned his head and squinted at the hedge. Toadbert looked at the sky and Toadette paced and stared and the ground. Eventually Kooper pointed to the left which Toadette looked at and nodded. Toadbert on the other hand, tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.<p>

_Toadbert: I don't get anyone here... We are all so focused on pretending on being the Mole and looking for clues that none of us are thinking about getting the money. We are just letting the Mole lay back and relax! And if he does that then we'll never be able to find him!_

Toadbert nodded reluctantly and followed the others who had taken off without him. He noticed a thin wire running from hedge to hedge. His eyes narrowed. He ran up to the others and tugged them back. Toadette tilted her head at him and pointed. Toadbert nodded and walked up to the wire. He pointed at it, careful not to touch it. Kooper's eyes widened.

_Kooper: Dang it, they have these traps everywhere._

But then Toadette froze and looked a little upwards. Her eyes widened and she visibly gulped. Toadbert looked up too. He saw the hundreds of wires running every which way. Kooper looked at the other two. Suddenly there was a rustle. The leaves on the other side of the maze moved. Bombette walked out followed by Axel and Peach. Suddely Bombette tripped on the wire and fell face first onto the grass. Peach broke the wire stepping down to help Bombette up and the wires overhead snapped down on them. Only Axel managed to dodge the wires... somehow. He blindly walked around, fumbling over the wires. Peach reached out and grabbed him and traced something on his hand. He got up and started fumbling with the wires. He managed to break a few of Peach's wires. He walked over to the 'See no evil' group and Kooper managed to grab Axel. Axel immediately jumped and tried to get away. But Kooper managed to get his hand and draw 'This is Kooper!' Axel stopped struggling and bent down to fumble with the wires.

* * *

><p>Starlow got up and floated to the hedge. She heard Shilo and she called out, "So how was the ride?"<p>

Shilo laughed and said, "It was amazing! It was like I was flying!"

Iggy gave a pained smiled and called, "Guys, I think I did something to my ankle... I can't get up..."

Starlow gasped and floated over. Somehow Shilo was already there and looking down at Iggy. Starlow looked at Shilo and said on the count off three, lift him up. One... two... three!" They both hoisted him to his feet and he gasped and collapsed. Starlow looked at him and asked, "What feels painful."

Iggy blindly looked up and said, "My ankle, like I said before..."

Starlow laughed, "Well what feel painful IN your ankle?"

Iggy thought and finally said, "It feels like I shattered it."

Starlow frowned, "But bones shouldn't be able to shatter that easily..."

Iggy winced as Shilo turned his ankle, "I know, but I have Hypocalcaemia. It's kind of common as a Koopa. So it helps that we have shells."

Starlow was startled that he was so calm about breaking his ankle. He acted like this happened every day. She tilted her head, "You sound so calm..."

Iggy nodded, "Well I broken bones at least as many times as I've fought the Mario bros. It's kinda grown into a normal thing."

Shilo grimaced, "Well I don't think you broke the bone."

Starlow immediately grew hopeful, but Iggy knew better.

Shilo continued, "But it is shattered."

Starlow sighed. Iggy nodded. Shilo said, "Well I guess that's it for us...?"

Iggy nodded again. Starlow sighed, "I guess..."

Shilo smiled dejectedly, "Well I'll get your suit off come over here..."

Starlow floated over and Shilo found the zipper. He unzipped her who then unzipped him and Iggy. They all looked up at the night sky and one of them muttered, "So... calm."

* * *

><p>Kooper got up and bent down to undo Peach. She had been stuck for at least an hour and they still had to get Toadbert out. Bombette walked over to a wire and lifted it from the hedge. She turned her head and 'looked' at the others Toadette looked at Kooper who shook his head and the duo moved to the next wire. They pulled it up and Toadette jumped. On Bombette she wrote 'Perfect!' Toadette started tugging on it and Axel and Kooper began working to get Peach out. She shifted and grabbed another wire. She tried to pull herself out and it was no use. Peach lifted her hand and Toadette lifted the wire a little. Peach was able to pull herself out mostly with the exception of her boots. Axel then grabbed a wire and pulled up on it. Kooper took some of the wires and twisted them until the tension broke them. Peach then jumped up and brushed off the dirt that was on her suit. Then they all went over to Toadbert who was still lying under the wires.<p>

* * *

><p>Starlow sat up, "Did anyone else hear that rustle?"<p>

Shilo nodded and Iggy frowned. Then, out of nowhere, DK walked through the hedges. He looked at the trio of contestants and said, "You know that you guys are still going to have to stay here during the night, right?"

All three people nodded and DK continued, "Well I'm here to get Iggy. We need to get him medical attention for his broken ankle."

Out of the hedge stepped two Koopa Paramedics with a stretcher to carry Iggy on. They loaded him up and disappeared through the hedge.

Shilo smirked, "That was awkward..."

Starlow nodded, "In a strange way, it was..."

* * *

><p>Bombette tugged on the wire until it broke. It was the last one that was needed to free Toadbert. He got up and shook himself off. Toadette took Peach's hand and wrote 'Bye,' on it. Then they both separated into the two different groups. Peach ran ahead and caught up with her group. She felt the walls and put her group back on the right track.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank goodness this is done! It took me forever to write! Well... Remember to R&amp;R and that there is a new, and I do mean NEW, poll on my profile. So anyone who voted before and any new fans are able to vote! Thanks ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	6. I'm a Robber!

_Disclaimer for Mario and Wolverine! I'm going to give a background check to my OC's here:_

_Shilo: He was a human until he died in a Final Destination like situation. Then, for some reason he woke up and discovered he had been reborn as a Yoshi. After a few years he became a scientist. Eventually he also decided to open a hotel for travelers on Isle Delfino. One time, Shilo was performing an experiment to see if he could create a pill that temporarily gave the consumer invincibility. His machine backfired and exploded. In the explosion his body absorbed some of the star dust. After that he was able to transform in between a Yoshi and a human. He wears bandana and wristbands like Kooper. He also wears a hat that says 'I'm not small! I'm fun size!'_

_Axel: Along with Shilo, he died in a Final Destination like situation. When he woke up, instead of a Yoshi he discovered himself to be a Shy Guy. He lived with Shilo for a while until he decided to become a Sales Representative. After he hooked up with a candy company called Birdo's Best, they discovered he, as a shy guy, was a great addition for their company. Eventually he also started to do their commercials and all of their advertising. They went on the line, 'Our candy is so good, that even a shy guy isn't afraid to talk about it!' He, like most shy guys, wears a red robe. But his mask has the Birdo's Best logo in the lower left._

_Princess Toady: Thanks for the review and I don't really mind about the length! I know it's kind of fast, but it's also kind of hard to focus on so many characters (And I'm making of more Mole fics with more characters). -.-' As for the Coalition with Toadette and Kooper, it's not the most... expected I guess... but with Iggy and Peach, it's understandable! More or less... The two players are on two different end of the 'intelligence spectrum' so to say. If they team up then they can use their differences to see the thing that the other can't. And the OC's thing again (-.-') I have no idea what you meant by Gary Tsus... As for the "You have to jump." part, like you said, they just found out the objective of the game. That might not make any sense to you... Or anyone else... Also did you vote on the poll? I was looking at it and I noticed that the unique voters had gone up one! You don't really need to let me know, I was just wondering. And in your suspicions you never said anything about Iggy! And the challenges are hard to write about! __I kind of have trouble so... yeah... Wow that was long..._

I'm A Robber!

Peach continued to run her hand along the wall. Something was making her feel nervous, though she didn't know what. She had wanted to be on the same team as the Mole, but she wasn't. So now all she could do was walk and wait until the next opportunity. She had pinpointed the Mole from the beginning and she still was sure she was right. She just needed to get just a little more info from Iggy and then she decided she could dump him. She knew that he would fall for her act. She would just have to hide it for a little...

* * *

><p>Iggy thought about all that had happened today. After a while he decided it wasn't actually much. He remembered what Peach had told him, "Always stick by the Mole or you're as good as dead." He knew that whenever they were able to be by the Mole's side the Mole would be able to place blame on them. Which would be good for both of them. The Mole, because they wouldn't be suspected. Iggy, because then he would be wrongly suspected. Unfortunately, whenever the players had to team up, Iggy was never on the Mole's team. He thought that didn't matter much and sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>Toadette looked ahead, and then she looked at Kooper and Toadbert. She knew that if she was going to find the Mole, she had to be near her at all times. Toadette strongly believed that the Mole was a girl. Why else were there more guys than girls to begin with? She pondered the possibilities that the Mole was Peach and decided against it. Bombette, she thought, was the same. So that left Starlow. But somehow, Toadette just couldn't see her as the Mole. Come to think of it, she couldn't think of anyone here being the Mole. Except for one person.<p>

* * *

><p>Kooper noticed that the walls of the maze were closing in on him and his friends. He felt paranoid. This whole game made him feel paranoid. He always felt like no matter how hard he tried, he would never find the Mole. He wasn't made for mystery stuff like this. He was more of a 'Look up the facts' kind of guy. Not a 'Look for the facts' kind of person. But he was determined not to get eliminated. He needed the money. The dig that his team was doing right now was running out of funds. But he had no worries. He had found a clue and he was sticking to it. Kooper could only ponder why no one else had picked up on it. Too bad he had to wait until this challenge was over to observe the Mole...<p>

* * *

><p>Bombette knew who the Mole was. The only problem was that she couldn't see what he was doing. She felt so frustrated about that, she turned and kicked a wall. And the wall just gave at her command. She smiled when she heard DK announce that there were only ten minutes until the maze was shut for good. Bombette gulped. This was her chance. She couldn't miss it.<p>

* * *

><p>Shilo rolled over. He couldn't sleep. He felt so warm but so cold at the same time. Warm because, well, it was warm out. Cold because he knew that his partners were missing out on what the Mole was doing. Well, not so cold for them, mostly for himself. After all, if he wanted to win, he couldn't let others know who the Mole was. But that was beside the point. What if there was some question on the quiz tonight and he didn't know the answers. One question could make the difference between safe and executed. And that made Shilo shiver.<p>

* * *

><p>Starlow heard the steady breath of Shilo slowing down as he sunk into unconsciousness. She felt like she was going to explode. One of her all-time favorite activities was watching horror movies and she had just watched <em><strong>The Exorcist<strong>_. It had scared her to death. She nudged up close to Shilo and hoped she could fall asleep. She decided that she would think about ending this challenge, and 'socializing' with the Mole. She knew that would be good. The only problem was that she wasn't anywhere near the Mole right now. Suddenly she heard a rustle. She let out a shriek and Shilo jumped up. He yelled something and Starlow gasped. It was just him rolling over. Suddenly an idea struck her. She grabbed Shilo and charged.

* * *

><p>Axel's pulse quickened and he felt like the maze would never end. The simple twists and turns were getting to be too much for him. His felt his frustration increase and wondered what the Mole was doing. He would have been fine with this maze if he knew what the Mole was doing now. But no, he had to get the team with the people who weren't the Mole. But there were going to be more challenges and he could catch the Mole latter. All he had now to do was to find his way out of this annoying maze.<p>

* * *

><p>Toadbert saw the big wooden doors at the end of the maze and freaked. He could finally watch the Mole. He was good at stuff like this. He was going for a bachelor's degree in forensics and ever since he had started the courses, he had been focused on everything he did. Including this. He just had to get out of this maze and follow the Mole and he was guaranteed to win.<p>

But if no one was with the Mole, how is anyone here going to win?

* * *

><p>Toadette rushed to the exit and Kooper dragged Toadbert behind him. They walked through the big doors together. The producers immediately rushed to them and started to un-suit them. Toadette emerged from the producers first and DK walked over, "Well done. That's a successful 2,000 coins into the pot! Now, over here is a table with nine envelopes on it. If you would pick one please. Don't show it to anyone, or there will be a penalty."<p>

Toadette nodded and went over to pick up the card first from the left. Toadbert soon followed and picked up the second one to the left, closely tailed by Kooper, who picked up the last on, on the right. DK looked at them and said, "You can open it, but make sure not to show others what's on it."

Toadbert nodded and opened the card.

* * *

><p>Shilo crashed through another bush and coughed. He pulled away from Starlow and yelled, "What was that for?"<p>

Starlow looked at him and said, "Well, DK never said the team couldn't be missing one person or that you had to keep your suits on, so we can still earn the money!"

Shilo gasped and said, "Well what are we waiting for?"

They both charged at the next wall and it broke at their command.

* * *

><p>Bombette felt the wall and wandered to the left. Peach soon followed and Axel shuffled up to them. They all stopped. Over the loud speakers, in their suits, they heard the speakers say, "One more minute left. I repeat, one more minute left."<p>

Bombette sat down and Peach did too. Axel tried tugging them along but they wouldn't go. They had come to a silent agreement. We're more than one minute away from the exit.

* * *

><p>Shilo heard the clock ticking in his mind. He was determined they wouldn't lose this challenge! The two of them burst through the last wall and suddenly the suit speakers said, "Congratulations! You have earned a successful 2,000 coins to the pot!"<p>

The duo went over to the suit removal area. The producers started to get the suits off of them right as the doors closed and the whole hedge surrounded in a metal sheet. Starlow looked up and sighed. DK was walking toward them smiling, "Well, it seems you two were successful in finding the loopholes."

They both nodded. Kooper walked over to them and guided them to the envelope table. He looked at them and said, "You need to take one of the envelopes. You can look at it and see what it says. But make sure that no one but you see's it or there will be a penalty."

Starlow randomly reached out and grabbed the envelope that was two from the right. Shilo, on the other hand, looked at all of them and seemed to be remembering. After a minute he picked the one on the right, which was separated from the others. DK looked at them and said, "It is time to go to the hotel..."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Starlow got up and yawned, "Morning..."<p>

Nothing.

She looked over and Iggy wasn't there. She gasped, quickly got on a cute hat, brushed her teeth, and rushed down to the restaurant, where she hoped he was.

* * *

><p>Moments later Toadbert got up and Bombette was lying in the bed on the other side of the room. He shrugged and went to go get dressed. She soon got up and looked around. She smiled and sighed. She had been perfect at the maze and now she left to go get breakfast.<p>

Toadbert exited the bathroom and didn't see Bombette. He grumbled and headed down.

* * *

><p>In room 105, Peach was looking at dresses to put on. She decided on one that was sort of casual, but was still fit for a princess. Then she smiled and thought, 'Well, actually all of her clothes were fit for a princess.' Kooper stood up from his suitcase and held two bandanas. He looked at her and asked, "Which one do you think I should wear?"<p>

Peach tilted her head and said, "I personally think that the green one is better than the blue one but you don't seem like a green sort of person. So I chose the blue!"

Kooper nodded and put it on. He crouched down again and fished in his suitcase. Peach left for the bathroom and closed the door. Kooper pulled out a pair of blue wristbands and put them on. He opened the hall door and went to get breakfast.

* * *

><p>By the time Shilo had gotten down to the breakfast buffet, everyone had arrived. Axel looked at him and said, "Hi!"<p>

Shilo waved back and went over to the buffet. When he sat down at the table DK looked up and said, "Today, we are going to a party that we were invited to by the Governor of Yoshi's island. It is going to be an all day party and you will be spending the night over at his mansion. After breakfast you will have 2 hours to pack your thing and whatever else you need to do. Is that good?"

Everyone nodded and DK looked at them, "After breakfast, I will need to see Bombette, Peach and Axel."

The three looked up and nodded. Then they continued eating. Bombette looked up and asked, "Can you pass the salt?"

Peach nodded and passed it. Shilo got up to get more scrambled eggs. Toadbert decided he didn't like juice and went to get water. Kooper finished his omelet and left to get his stuff packed. Iggy looked over at Peach and said, "So... any clues yet?"

Peach shook her head and sighed, "They really don't want us to find them..."

_Peach: I know I said that I didn't find any clues, but I have. It was really obvious too... I may be in a coalition with Iggy but that doesn't I can fully trust him. So I guess that it is only a one way coalition..._

Starlow looked up at Iggy and wondered why he didn't have a cast on or anything. They both then got up and left. Peach looked up and ran after them. Toadbert and Toadette finished at the same time and they both took an exit. Shilo and Axel looked at each other and nodded. They threw their trash away and they walked to their rooms. Bombette, being the last one there, decided it was time to go.

* * *

><p>Toadette walked out of her room and was carrying all of her luggage with her. Axel followed and looked at her, "Why do you need all of that?"<p>

Toadette shrugged, "Just in case something happens on the way."

Suddenly, over the loud speakers, DK announced, "Remember to bring your envelopes to the party."

Toadette sighed and walked back into the room. Axel followed her.

Down in the lobby DK was waiting for them, "May I please see your identification?"

Toadette giggled and held out the envelope. DK looked at it and nodded her onto the bus. Axel frowned.

_Axel: DK only said to see your identification yet Toadette knew immediately that he meant the envelopes. Only the Mole would know that, but from what I've heard from the others, she does things like that a lot. But wouldn't that be a little too obvious for the Mole? I just don't know..._

Axel flashed his envelope and boarded the bus. On the bus Shilo was already waiting and Peach and Iggy were talking. The two sat down and Bombette walked on board. She sat down and Kooper walked on eating some candy. Toadette looked up and said, "Where did you get that?"

Kooper smiled and took out a 'Birdo's Best' chocolate bar and handed it to her. She smiled and unwrapped it. He sat down next to her and she looked at him. She frowned, "So who do you think is the Mole?"

Kooper answered, "Well, let's go to the back so no one can over hear our suspicions."

Toadette nodded and they both got up. Kooper looked at her and said, "Well I'd have to say that the Mole is Peach. I mean, I've found some evidence pointing to her being the Mole. So I would say it's her. But if it isn't her then it's probably Iggy. I mean, he had a 'shattered ankle' last challenge, but now he's acting like nothing happened. Even if you had the healing powers of Wolverine, it would still take a few days! It just doesn't make sense... So I'm having a strong debate with myself on those two."

Toadette nodded, "I'd have to agree with the Iggy part. I've been pondering about it forever. If he actually has Hypocalcaemia then why doesn't he have any of the other symptoms? But he's my first choice. My second choice would be either be Shilo or Axel. They haven't done anything at all! No help or hindrance! I don't like that. And if one of them is the Mole then they have the other to cover up with. So I really don't know who it would be out of those two..."

Toadette thought. She looked up. Everyone was on the bus and Toadbert and Bombette were talking.

Toadbert looked at Bombette and said, "How do you think you are doing on the Mole?"

Bombette was taken aback. This wasn't a question that sounded harmful, but she still had to be careful. She needed to think like the Mole if she was going for the win. And the Mole always, ALWAYS, had to be careful. She looked back and said, "Well. I've done my fair share and I'm not done yet."

Toadbert nodded, "I see..."

He frowned and reviews all that he had learned today. Iggy 'has' Hypocalcaemia, Bombette 'forgot' her gloves and they were 'invited' to a party. Wow... lots of fake stuff had happened today. His thought was cut off as the bus started forward.

* * *

><p>On the bus one of the contestants thought. Their role in the upcoming challenge was going to be so much fun. But of course, when you get to steal stuff for a game show, it's always fun.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Finally this is finished. Not such a long update time but I have been working on this forEVER. Well please review and to vote on the poll on my profile. Please.<strong>


	7. To Solve a Crime

_Disclaimer. If anyone was wondering, I only responded to Toady because he's the one who writes the longer reviews. Long reviews are responded to in the story. Short one... not so much...And sorry for the long update. It took a LOT of motivation to get through the parts where they weren't in a challenge._

_Princess Toady: You're welcome! And I have a feeling I know... the poll... ^.- As for the Tsu thing, thanks for the description! Originally, Shilo was going to be a Tsu but 1) that would have been boring to write about 2) writing about that would have ticked me off and 3) it probably would have ticked everyone off too! So I changed him ^.^ Ummm... I guess I'm done..._

To Solve a Crime

Peach looked at Iggy, "Well, so do you really think that Bombette is the Mole?"

Iggy nodded, "Well it would make sense. She has those qualities that would let her hide things easily. The Mole would need that and I can't really think of anyone else that has them. So it's probably her. But if it isn't then I'm going for Kooper. He just doesn't strike me as out of place though. So if he is the Mole, he's really good at it."

Peach nodded and said, "Well... I don't know about your Kooper theory but I understand about Bombette. So I'm going to move her to second Mole. But at first, the most sneaky, devious, and cunning saboteur around..."

Iggy burst out laughing as she did a zest. She stated, "Drumroll please."

Iggy drummed on the seat and Peach finished, "IIIIISSSSS... TOADBERT!"

Iggy cheered loudly and everyone stared at them. DK muttered under his breath and Toadette looked back at Kooper and laughed.

Iggy and Peach looked around and collapsed in a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>Shilo got up and said to Axel, "I'll be right back."<p>

He grabbed a plastic bag and headed to the bathroom. Axel sighed and thought.

_Axel: Well, I don't know what everyone else is doing, but I know Shilo enough to know that he is just changing to human form. But if he is the Mole, the producers could put a camera in the bag he was carrying and he'd just come out as a human and we'd never know he had consulted with the producers. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. Hmmm... I don't know._

Shilo had emerged from the bathroom as a human and had sat down next to Axel. He was about 5' and had short, light brown hair. His eyes were a shocking blue. He had on jeans and a red tee-shirt. He also had a deep blue hoodie in contrast with his eyes. He still had on the bandana and armbands though.

Shilo tilted his head, "What are you staring at me for...?"

Axel jumped and laughed, "Sorry! I was just thinking about the Mole..."

Shilo nodded, "Yeah... this is all so confusing... It makes me feel so... I don't really know, but... Yeah..."

Axel laughed. After this ride was done he might ask Shilo if he wanted to be in a coalition with him. They would be unstoppable.

* * *

><p>Bombette glanced over at DK and mumbled, "How much longer..."<p>

DK sighed, "About an hour to go!"

Bombette groaned.

_Bombette: Ugh... I get so car sick... I'm leaving now... unless you want me to vomit all over the camera._

* * *

><p>Toadbert silently made his was over to Toadette and said, "So how do you think you're doing at the Mole?"<p>

Toadette looked over at him and then looked back at Kooper. He nodded and Toadbert frowned. Then Kooper smiled, "Well hello there Dr. Muffin! May I have a muffin so I can muffin muffin in my muffin?"

Toad nodded, "Well that's all fine and dandy Melon Man, but I need a watermelon so that I can go watermeloning with my watermelony watermelon!"

Kooper gave a thumbs up, "Understood! By the way have you seen The Fair Lady Of Tables? She owes my table a table so he can table the table of The Table Institute Of Tables!"

Toadette kept from giggling, "Well, last time I saw her, she was with the mayor's son. You know, the Phone Boy. He was playing with his phone of phones and phoned the phone of the phone of the mayor's dog's phone."

Kooper tried to continue but he just collapsed in a fit of laughter. Toadette giggled and then did the same. Toadbert's eye twitched and he walked away. Bombette smiled, "Look, there's the hotel..."

* * *

><p>In the hotel, the players were sent to their rooms. They were identical to their old rooms, even down to their room number. Peach got out her nicest dress. She exited to the bathroom and Kooper looked into his bag. He pulled out a bandana with a fancy design which looked like a soft sunset. He took off his blue one and put the sunset one on. He reached into his bag and pulled out a matching pair of wristbands. Peach emerged in her flowing dress. It was long and pink but still ended at her feet. It had long ruffles down the sides and a beautiful floral design wreathing around it. Peach grabbed her purse and they both left for the lobby.<p>

Down in the lobby DK, who was wearing a nice tux, was waiting with Toadette. She was wearing a shimmering dress that sparkled with every turn. She had matching ribbons in her hair and was twirling around laughing lightly. Bombette came out of the elevator with a small hat on. It was a light cream colour. It had a small floral design around the base. She walked over and Peach smiled, "I love your hat!"

Bombette smiled, "Thanks! I got it during me and Toadette's shopping spree during the second challenge!"

Peach laughed. Bombette just looked at her strangely. Peach walked away laughing as Shilo and Axel came down the steps. Shilo, still a human, was wearing slightly long dress pants and had a nice white dress shirt on. He was wearing a tie that was a light blue colour with darker blue swirls. Axel was dressed normally. Toadbert soon followed them and rushed over to the contestants. He was wearing the same tie, but instead of his normal vest he had a fancy, tux like vest. Starlow soon floated the stairs and Iggy soon followed. Iggy was wearing a fancy tux and was not happy about it. Starlow was wearing a cute blue bow that had swirls of aqua flowing through it. DK looked around, "So, anyone who is ready to go, the bus is waiting."

Bombette, Peach, and Starlow filed onto the bus. Toadbert followed them. Kooper went to the bus and waited for Toadette. She closely followed him and they got onto the bus. Iggy trudged onto the bus, loosened his collar and sighed. Shilo and Axel were finally on the bus and DK ended the line of people.

* * *

><p>The bus was arriving at the restaurant and people were entering. The bus stopped and the doors opened. DK stepped out and everyone followed. The Governor spotted them immediately. He stepped out of the restaurant and greeted them, "Welcome! I do believe you are the contestants of The Mole?"<p>

DK nodded at him and said, "Yes we are. I see that you have a very big celebration going on."

The Governor nodded, "Well, only the best on national TV!" He gave a grand laugh and smiled. He was a bright red Yoshi. "Well, let's get inside and get you all seated!"

The inside of the restaurant was decorated with beautiful paintings and such. It had a large banquet room, a lounge, a ballroom, and a museum like room. The players were directed into the lounge where the people were talking and socializing. Another red Yoshi, this time female, walked over and said, "Yoshio, who are these people?"

The Governor, whose name was Yoshio, looked at her and said, "These are the game show contestants I told you about."

She smiled, "Oh! Well hello! My name is Yuuka. I'm the Governor's wife, and the hostess of this party!"

* * *

><p>Shilo had sat down in the lounge and looked around.<p>

_Shilo: Wow... This place is so beautiful! I feel so bad for Luigi. He would have loved this. It's too bad that one of us was going to miss this no matter what._

* * *

><p>Starlow was looking around the museum and smiled. The place looked so lovely and clean. She saw some things that really caught her eye. A beautiful and ancient carved necklace. A large diamond. A rare coin from the Dark Age. She was amazed at the rarity of the items. If someone were to steal them, who know how much they could bring in. Suddenly she heard the dinner bell and she went to the banquet hall.<p>

Axel finally arrived at the table. He had been about 5 minutes over the bell and everyone was already eating. He sighed and sat down. Shilo looked up and said, "You know you're free to go up and get some food."

Axel nodded and got up. Shilo got back to his food. All he had now was a large fruit salad and a glass of punch. Peach looked around and got up. She then hurried off. Kooper frowned and followed her. Iggy tilted his head and got back to his steak. Starlow continued eating her lobster and pretending nothing had happened. Toadbert and Toadette looked at each other and laughed. Bombette's eye twitched. DK mumbled under his breath. Axel got back and had a heaping plate of sausage and soft bread. He sat down and Peach came through the buffet and sat back down. Kooper sat down and said, "I couldn't find..."

He stopped when he saw Peach sitting next to him. She snickered. Axel came back and sat next to Peach. She looked at him and he laughed. Kooper shook his head and sighed. Finally he got up and went for more food. Peach giggled and continued eating. Toadbert blinked and got up. He looked around and walked over to the museum, and Toadette stopped eating. Axel looked around, but Toadbert wasn't back. Bombette had also disappeared. Shilo got up and left.

* * *

><p><em>Peach: Uhnnn... Everyone is trying so hard to appear like the Mole! It's so frustrating! The only people that defiantly aren't the Mole are me and Luigi. *frowns* I feel like... I really don't know but I don't like it. But if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!<em>

* * *

><p>Yoshio smiled and got up he left for the buffet and signaled for the head chef. He got up and followed Yoshio. Suddenly there was a small bell and the head chef spoke, "Today, we would like to celebrate the Sentinel of Yoshi's Island!"<p>

There were light hearted claps and some cheers. Finally they died down enough to let the chef continue, "To celebrate, Mr. Governor would like to present this one of a kind collection, donated by the Royal Family of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Suddenly there was a scream from the back room and Yuuka rushed in, sobbing, "It's gone! It's gone! I can't find it anywhere, it's..."

She collapsed in to Yoshio's arms and started sobbing. Suddenly Kooper shot up and said, "Oh! Oh, oh, oh! This is what it was talking about!"

Iggy suddenly gasped, "Oh I get it! This IS what they were talking about!"

Kooper and Iggy ran up to Yoshio and started explaining. Peach frowned and looked at DK who said in return, "All in good time. All in good time..."

He got up and walked up to the Governor and star talking as well. Axel looked at Shilo and they both shrugged. Toadette stared off into the distance and Bombette got up and got more food. Toadbert muttered, "How they just act like nothing I don't know... If they only knew some of the pieces in that collection..."

DK looked up from the group he was talking to and announced, "I am sorry to say that there has been a robbery. I require, by the Governor's request that everyone stay here until the police arrive. They have already bee phoned and cannot be here for another hour or so. Everyone must be submitted for questioning on the suspicion of robbery."

* * *

><p><em>Well... Finally it's finished! It took forever and I kina ran out of motivation in the party scene. it kind of went fast if you didn't notice. Umm... The next chapter should come up faster because it's in a more exciting scene, so... Review, vote on the poll and... Yep! ~Shilo Burbans<em>


	8. Finding the Coin

_Well, I guess that was a long update and there might be another long update after this. Yep! Disclaimer. Toady: Well, it was a short review but I'll still respond...which I think you can see... here... Well, it seems that you have taken Starlow off your list of suspects. As for the lines, sometimes I take too much time to explain stuff in detail. ^.^' Oh I also wanted to let you know that there is no space in between the exclamation mark or the question mark and the last word. Just thought it might help. :3_

Finding the Coin

Gasps went around the room and it seemed like all of the air was sucked out of the room. Peach's eyes opened wide and some of the contestants looked at her. Bombette finally asked, "What was in the collection?"

Peach sighed, "Some of the most expensive, rare, and beautiful thing in the worlds. If anyone were to steal one of them, they wouldn't have to work for the rest of their lives. Nor would any of their children, or THEIR children and so on. The least expensive one could probably last... I don't know... Nine generations? Ten maybe?"

Bombette gasped but then Peach got a faraway look in her eyes, "But you know... DK seems to know about it, so it must have something to do with the Mole..."

Toadbert sighed and Starlow looked at him, "You do realize that still means it was stolen?"

Toadbert nodded and said, "Well some of those things were of great importance. Like this one coin... It was from the late 50th century. It..."

Shilo groaned and covered his ears. Axel laughed and listened to Toadbert closely. He was one of those people that absolutely loved history. Especially since he grew up on Earth, not the Mushroom Kingdom. Finally DK spoke up again, "It has been discovered that only the Guttler Coin has been stolen from the collection. Up here, we have two police officers that were tipped off that something was going to happen here tonight. I would ask everyone to remain calm, continue with dinner, and one by one, you will be called in the questioning room. Thank you."

DK stepped down from the stand and the room came alive. Worried murmurs jumped around the room as if the floor was made of lava. He stepped aside from a door, and the two koopas walked into a small room, lavishly decorated and it had an almost homely feel to it. Iggy remembered what the instructor had said.

"_If you make the subject frightened scared or uncomfortable, they will bend to your will. But if they do, many times the will only tell you what you want to hear. That is one of the reasons that torture is one of the worst ways to get information from people. So it is advisable to start off calm. But if the subject refuses to co-operate, then it will be necessary to get them to feel intimated."_

Kooper sat down and said, "Well, I guess now we know what this mysterious... mystery... *coughs* is... That was really redundant..."

Iggy laughed, "Yeah! Oh well, so first I think that we should question the Governor. We shouldn't bring in more than one person at a time though."

Kooper nodded, "Yeah, though we should bring in the Governor AND his wife in at the same time, well... well they can't very well STEAL their own thing. That would just be moving them."

Iggy nodded, "Yeah, although I don't want to be too hard on Mrs. Yuuka. She seems to be very broken up about the robbery."

Kooper nodded, "I'll tell DK that we want to bring in Yuuka and Yoshio."

He exited the room and Iggy set up the desk and the note pad on it. He noticed that there was a note pad for each individual person at the party. Or so he thought. He didn't actually bother to count all of the people. Kooper came back into the room and said, "DK's getting them."

* * *

><p>Iggy pulled out the chair and Yuuka sat down. Iggy slightly pushed the chair in. Kooper had already sat down and looked at the two Yoshies. He looked back down at the note pad and said, "So how did you first react when you first learned about the robbery?"<p>

Yoshio looked at him skeptically, "Well you already know that. You saw us. But I have to say that both of us were informed before the party that the coin was to be stolen. We just had to put on an act to make it look believable. Also, the staff of the restaurant knew about the planed robbery. But none of the guests know about the plans."

Kooper nodded, "I see. Do either of you know who the robber is?"

Yuuka shook her head, "No. None of the people who were informed, were told of the robber. They were all told not to tell anyone about the robbery or there would be a penalty from the team pot. I don't know what that is but it sounds important."

Iggy nodded, "The team pot is where all of the money is kept that we earn in the show. If there was a penalty, money would be taken away from the pot."

Yuuka nodded, "Well, I don't think that any of us told anything, but I don't really know."

Iggy nodded, "Thank you. That will be all."

Yuuka nodded and left. Yoshio got up and suddenly said, "Oh wait! I have to tell you guys something! But I can't let the cameras hear, so..."

He leaned up close and whispered something into Iggy's ears. He then went over to Kooper and whispered the same thing. Kooper frowned, "What?"

Yoshio sighed and whispered it again. Kooper nodded and laughed. Iggy shook his head and smiled. Yoshio left. Iggy looked at Kooper and asked, "How could you not understand him?"

Kooper smiled, "Well, I have this issue with whispering and a lot of the time, I can't understand what people are saying."

Iggy shrugged. He went out and Kooper took out the pad from desk that they were working at. It had all of the information they got from Yuuka and Yoshio. He set it down and decided not to call any of the staff in. Some of the guests he would call in. Like the ones that sometimes he wasn't aware of where they were. Iggy walked in and said, "I don't think that we need to call in the staff of the restaurant. They would just give the same info as Yuuka and Yoshio. Although I saw this one birdo who just didn't seem to be in the right spot. She kind of stuck out and didn't seem... the same. I don't know."

Kooper nodded and Shilo walked in to the room. He sat down at a chair and Kooper looked at him, "Look me in the eyes. Did, you, steal, the, coin?"

Shilo looked directly back and said, "No."

Kooper nodded and took note that he seemed to look away at the very last second. Kooper looked up and said, "What were you doing at the time of the robbery?"

Shilo shrugged, "I don't really know. Probably looking at the restaurant. I've been doing that almost the entire night."

Kooper nodded and started madly scribbling in the note pad. Iggy took over, "What were you eating over the course of the night?"

Shilo looked off into the distance, "Mostly the fruit salad. It's so good! You really need to try some!"

Iggy nodded, "What were you offered for stealing the coin? An exemption? Maybe money?"

Shilo frowned, "I didn't steal it. But I'm guessing that it would be an exemption."

Iggy nodded and Kooper asked, "Then who stole it? We have evidence that points to you and we won't back down until we find who did it."

Shilo shrugged, "I don't KNOW who stole it! And if you have evidence then show me it."

Iggy shook his head, "We can't show you it. It would just give you a chance to disprove that it pointed to you."

Shilo shrugged, "Oh well. But it wasn't me. I'm assuming that if you accuse correctly then you get money. So if you think it's me... Don't feel bad when you lose the money."

Iggy smiled, "That will be all."

Shilo nodded and left. Kooper turned to Iggy and said, "Nice improvising! I would have never been able to explain where the evidence was!"

Iggy nodded, "Yeah, well I knew you were bluffing and I think it would be good to do that with everyone. If they start to crumble under pressure, then they probably stole it. Also, did you see how Peach had a pocketbook? I think we should search that. And anything that would be considered carry-on luggage on a plane."

Kooper nodded and said, "I think we should question one of the Toads next. Which one though?"

Iggy shrugged, "Probably Toadbert. He seems like he wouldn't be one to crack under pressure, and he might not even let us know anything. You know how the Mole works. Well anyway, we should do it while we're still ready and not when we have already questioned everyone."

Kooper nodded and went to inform DK. Iggy scribbled down some things on the pad. He compared notes with the Governor's, but nothing seemed to stick out. Kooper walked back in and sat down. He took out a note pad and Iggy complained, "Why do you write all of the notes down?"

Kooper smugly looked into the distance, "I have better hand writing."

Iggy laughed and Toadbert walked in. He sat down and said, "So I assume that you think I'm the robber?"

Iggy nodded, "Did you steal the coin? Look me in the eyes and answer."

He looked right back and said, "No."

Kooper frowned, "What were you doing at the time of the robbery?"

Toadbert shrugged, "I don't know."

Kooper nodded, "What have you been eating over the course of the night?"

Toadbert shrugged, "I don't know. Probably the steak and the mashed potatoes. I also had some of the mushrooms and some squash."

Kooper nodded and started writing in the pad. Iggy took over, "Were you offered something for the robbery? Like an exemption? Or some money for yourself?"

Toadbert nodded, "Yes."

_Toadbert: I didn't steal the coin, but it's safe to assume that the robber wouldn't just do it for nothing._

Iggy nodded, "So then you did steal the coin?"

Toadbert shook his head, "No."

Kooper frowned, "Your story doesn't hold water. You say that you didn't steal the coin, yet you were offered something for stealing it. It can only be one or the other."

Toadbert shrugged, "I have my ways of knowing."

He then got up and left the room. Iggy's eye twitched. Kooper sighed, "It seems that you were right. Toadbert provided absolutely no information."

Iggy nodded, "That was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. And THAT is saying a lot."

Kooper nodded, "I'll call in Axel."

* * *

><p>Iggy sighed, "Well at least we got some information from some of the people. For Shilo we got that he knows absolutely nothing about the robbery. Toadbert is a possible suspect and so is Axel. Toadette, well she wasn't able to keep her calm and just broke down sobbing when we started to question her. Were we really that harsh?"<p>

Kooper shook his head, "I don't think so."

Iggy continued, "Starlow yelled at us the whole time saying she felt insulted that we had found evidence against her and that she was suspected for robbery. So our list of suspects includes Toadbert, Axel, Peach, and Bombette."

Kooper tilted his head, "Why the last two?"

Iggy shrugged, "We haven't inter viewed either of them, so they currently don't have an alibi. And we didn't really get anything from the guests. Call in Peach."

Kooper nodded and exited the door. Iggy sat down and sighed. Kooper quickly came back in. He sat down and then got up and stood next to the door. Peach walked in and Kooper stopped her, "We are going to need to search you pocket book for any suspicious items."

Peach was taken by surprise. She asked, "Can I take anything out?"

She started to dig in her purse but Kooper stopped her, "Ma'am, we cannot let you take anything out. It could possibly defeat the main purpose of the search. Everything will be needed to be kept in the bag."

Peach reluctantly nodded and handed the bag over. Kooper took it and started to search it. Peach sat down and Iggy said, "Did you steal the coin? Look me in the eyes and answer."

Peach was about to respond when Kooper let out a startled gasp and said, "I think we have out robber."

He pulled out the coin from her purse.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Peach has the coin! I had a really short update time! It was only like... 4 days I think? Did you know that originally there was going to be a clue (Although there still might be some) in this chapter, but it was too complicated so I had to trash it? If this was a little quick just review about it. I kinda did update unusually fast. But still, please Review and if you haven't already, vote on the poll! And for the questioning scenes, I didn't have enough motivation to write all of them, so I kind of just did a time lapse. ~Shilo Burbans<strong>


	9. A Picture Frame

_HI! Umm... Disclaimer. Not much to say but to answer to reviews!_

_Toady: Kooper and Iggy were the detectives from the envelopes that were chosen at the end of last chapter. Same reason the robber is the robber! And the marks... That is...weird... I guess... -.-' Ha, ha, heh... ummm... Next question statement thing. Your sleuthing skills don't suck! You need to have good sleuthing skills to write the Mole! Especially 3 of them! It's just that the clues were made not to be found unless you really look. Well maybe you do, but I agonized over those clues in the planning process. I didn't want to make them too obvious. And Starlow... I know what you mean! She hasn't done much, but I can't tell you why. Peach was framed... Huh. Reasonable, although by whom? Well, you'll find out. Yeah, the interviews were too long and I would not have been able to write the same thing over and over. So I skipped them. But I did add a part into this just so you can see the answers to the interviews. Yep!_

A Picture Frame

Peach gasped, "No! I didn't take it!"

Kooper nodded, "It doesn't matter. We can't fret over the finding of the coin. It was probably pawned of on you so the real robber was not to be suspected."

Peach smiled and said, "I'm sorry that it might mislead you."

Iggy shrugged, "It's okay. We can't make an accusation off of one piece of evidence. But it still is possible that you did steal it. We can't eliminate that possibility."

Peach nodded, "Well, you probably called me here to question me. So ask away."

Kooper looked her in the eyes, "Did. You. Steal. The. Coin?"

Peach shook her head, "No it was not me."

Kooper nodded, "Where were you doing at the time of the robbery?"

Peach shrugged, "How could I know? I have no clue when it was stolen. I would assume that I was living on a planet in a dimension in a kingdom in a country with a ruler that is not related to me. Although I wish there was someone to have enjoyed the restaurant with me. It wasn't as fun as it should have been all alone."

Kooper nodded, "That... makes sense."

Iggy sighed and took over, "What have you been eating the entire night?"

Peach thought, "Mostly just the salad. It was really the only good vegetarian food in the buffet. But for some reason the salad was really filling."

Kooper nodded again. Iggy smiled, "Were you offered something for the robbery?"

Peach shrugged, "I was not offered anything for a crime I didn't commit."

Iggy nodded, "That makes sense, although I have to say that you weren't even offered nothing. They only was you could have been offered nothing is if someone said, 'I'm offering you nothing.'"

Peach nodded, "That's understandable."

Kooper looked at his note pad, "That will be all."

Peach nodded and started to leave but then turned around, "Oh! May I have my pocketbook back?"

Kooper looked down at it, pick it up off the floor and said, "Sorry."

Peach smiled and left.

The two detectives looked at each other. Kooper said, "It would probably be good to review the notes. But just the contestants. I doubt that the robbery was done by the guests. I mean, Yuuka did say that they were told beforehand, so that must mean that a contestant did it."

* * *

><p><strong>Starlow<strong>

Stole the coin?: No (Seemed to be under pressure when asked)

Where at time of robbery: Doesn't know. Or when robbery was.

Diet: Just some juice. Star spirits don't eat much.

Offered for the robbery: Assumes exemption.

Reaction to evidence: Yelled at us and almost broke the chair.

**Toadbert**

Stole the coin?: Probably not. Just bluffing.

Where at time of robbery: Doesn't know.

Diet: Steak, mashed potatoes, mushroom, squash.

Offered for the robbery: Yes, but didn't say what. Probably bluffing.

Reaction to evidence: N/A

**Peach**

Stole the coin?: Maybe.

Where at time of robbery: Doesn't know. Probably here according to statement. -.-'

Diet: Salad. (How could she have only eaten salad? Hiding something.)

Offered for the robbery: Said, "Not offered for crime didn't commit." Infers that she doesn't know.

Reaction to evidence: N/A

**Shilo**

Stole the coin?: Absolutely not. Clueless for everything.

Where at time of robbery: Probably looking at the place.

Diet: Fruit salad. Claims that he ate much, yet there were no people who saw him at the fruit salad bowl.

Offered for the robbery: Guesses that it would be and exemption or direct money.

Reaction to evidence: Skeptical. Kinda upset that we didn't believe him.

**Axel**

Stole the coin?: No.

Where at time of robbery: Doesn't know. Says he was all over and was never actually paying attention.

Diet: Mostly didn't eat, just cookies. Not suspicious, seeing as mask provides difficulty eating.

Offered for the robbery: Says that the logical answer was that the robber was offered and exemption or a +1. But doesn't know.

Reaction to evidence: Said that it was probably just an accident. Claims that he was looking at the exibits a lot.

**Bombette**

Stole the coin?: Probably not.

Where at time of robbery: Doesn't know. Says probably where ever Peach was.

Diet: Stir fry, Oranges, scalloped potatoes, asparagus.

Offered for the robbery: Says has no clue.

Reaction to evidence: Almost scared like it was something really important. Asked what it was.

**Toadette**

Stole the coin?: No. Cried for the first 10 minutes of the interview.

Where at time of robbery: At the dinner room. Says there all night. Support by one witness.

Diet: Mushrooms, squash, ribs.

Offered for the robbery: Says no offer.

Reaction to evidence: Started crying again.

* * *

><p>Iggy looked up from the notes, "They don't really yield much, except that the suspects are Peach, Toadbert or Bombette."<p>

Kooepr sighed, "Well, since it's clear that we have a confirmed robber, let's go 'arrest' them."

Iggy frowned, "Who is it?"

Kooper sighed again, "Well it has to be Bombette. She said she just tagged along with Peach, yet Peach claims she was alone. She also acted scared when we said we found evidence against her. It must be her."

Iggy nodded, "You're right."

They left for the buffet room.

* * *

><p>DK stepped up to the podium. The guests had gather a few minutes ago and were waiting for the announcement of the robbery. DK spoke up, "It has been discovered who the robber is."<p>

There were cheers around the room. Some of the people lightheartedly clapped.

Kooper stepped up to the podium, "It has been discovered that the robber, who not only stole the coin, but also replaced all of the other items with clever fakes, has not managed to escape the building. She is still here, and–"

He was suddenly cut off by Iggy who said, "No! We were wrong the whole time! Kooper, it's Toadette! She could only have answered the question about being hired to do it, if she was the one to steal the coin!"

Kooper gasped. Iggy looked at Toadette. She gulped. The two Koopas walked down to the table that the contestants were sitting at. Toadette shot up and tried to get away, but Kooper caught her and they put hand cuffs around her wrists. She slumped down in the chair and There were cheers from the crowd and DK walked over. He helped up Toadette and guided her to the podium. She sighed and DK suddenly let her go. Kooper and Iggy caught her and DK pulled out a black light scanner. He looked up, "The items were dusted with an ultra-fine dust that will show up under this black light. The cops were alerted to the robbery, so they made sure that they were ready. When I put Toadette under this light, if she was truly the one to steal the items, the powder will shine a bright blue under here."

He turned it on and took off Toadette's hand cuffs. He guided her under the light and she turned around. There was no bright blue powder shining on her. Kooper glared at Iggy and DK frowned, "I'm sorry. But you have guessed incorrectly. There were outraged shouts that came from the crowd.

Suddenly DK silenced them all, "I have some charming news to tell you all."

Confused murmurs jumped around the room. DK silenced everyone and spoke again, "I must tell you that none of this ever happened. There was no robbery. There was no true robber and there was no real crime. It was all stage by the contestants of a game show that I have been hosting. Everyone here was just a player in the mystery of 'Whodunit?' The supposedly stole item was really just moved by one of the contestants. It was done for the purpose of one of the challenges in the show. The Governor and his wife were in on the game. So was the staff of the restaurant. The real 'robber' will be revealed when the contestants of this show will come up here as the two 'police call them up here. The 'police were also contestants in the show, but they were trained but a real professional. Kooper? Iggy? Any other suspicions?"

Iggy sighed. Kooper glared daggers at him and said, "Thanks for losing the money. But I would like to call Bombette up here also."

Bombette gulped and walked up to the light. There were anxious murmurs from the crowd. They had become entranced in the mystery after they learned it was a game, and were all anxious to find the 'robber.' Still there was an absence of the glowing blue powder. Kooper's eyes widened and Iggy triumphantly smirked, "We would have lost either way. I would like to call up Princess Peach."

Many people turned their heads to see the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom approach the podium. She stepped under the light and there were ripples of excitement in the crowd. Still no powder. Kooper and Iggy were puzzled. Finally Kooper called up Toadbert. He stepped up to the platform and stood under the light, clean as ever. Not a speck of dust or dirt on him. Kooper sighed, "This makes no sense."

The crowd was getting restless. Finally someone called out, "How about the Human in the suit?"

Iggy shrugged and called up Shilo. He stood under the light and nothing was off about him. Iggy frowned, "How about Axel?"

Axel walked up. He stood under the light and gasps ran across the room. There was a bright blue glow coming from his robes. He was the robber. Kooper's eyes widened and Iggy said, "How?"

Axel shrugged, "You remember how I said I didn't eat much the whole night?"

Iggy and Kooper nodded. Axel continued, "Well that obviously means that when I went up to the dinner buffet, where there were no cookies, the only food I ate, I wasn't getting food."

People stood up and started to clap. Axel continued, "I snuck into the kitchen, which has a smell door to the back of the displays. I took the whole collection and hid it in my robes. When I walked past Yuuka, I dropped the pure gold nugget in her purse."

Gasps came in abundance as Yuuka lifted up her purse and slowly took out a gold nugget the size of a golf ball. She gasped and pondered how she could have been obviously to the added weight. Axel went on, "I hid the Diamond in the chandelier of the ballroom. It blended in well with the other diamonds. The Tripton model was hid behind the replica of the Mona Lisa. The REAL Mona Lisa was hidden in the lounge, tied to the bottom of the love seat. The Necklace was hidden under the ribbon of the hat of my friend Bombette. When she found it, I was already gone and the necklace concealed."

Bombette gasped, "So THAT'S where my hat went!"

She took off her hat and looked under the ribbon. She smiled and pulled out the necklace and there were cheers from around the room. Axel laughed, "And the last thing, the Guttler Coin was pawned off on Princess Peach who was sitting next to me during dinner."

People were cheering all around the room. DK smiled and stepped up to the stand, "Thank you for the appreaction! Axel, you have succesfully earned your self an exemption and added 5,000 coins to the pot. But I'm afraid we must be going."

He stepped down and gathered up the players. He headed them out to the bus and said, "When you get to the hotel, make sure you get a good night sleep. You have a long day tomorrow and your challenge could depend on it."

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOODNESS! SHORTEST UPDATE EVER! One day! I have no clue how I did it! This chapter was sorta just a conclusion to the mystery. Two more chapters to this episode. Yay. Please Review and vote on my poll if you haven't already! Thanks ~Shilo Burbans<strong>


	10. Dangeling by a Thread

_Hi! Another disclaimer. Well... Maybe this wasn't such a long update. At least not as long as I thought it would be. There will be a challenge but I'm might make it long and descriptive so it can last at least 1 chapter. Oh well... Also I have a new fic that is sorta like The Mole, but it changed a lot. You should read it (Please!) It's good!  
>Toady: Thanks! I didn't realize that the chapter was... good I guess? I don't know. Hmmm... Thanks for the list! It helps with the story line! It lets me know whether the Mole is too obvious or hidden well. As for Axel, I guess I'm just good at hiding things... IDK. I thought it would have been more obvious since when he sat down next to Peach she gave him a strange look. Because he was originally sitting next to Shilo. I'm also making a Final Destination fic of Shilo and Axel's background on Earth. I also might add some other characters in latter Mole stories that were also from Earth.<em>

Dangling by a Thread

The bus finally pulled up to the hotel. DK, who was still wide awake, opened the door and eight sleepy contestants walked off. The Mole wasn't sleepy, but they had to fake it, so they just appeared sleepy too. But the Mole could never let their guard down. Peach trudged up stairs and Kooper shuffled after her muttering, "Wait. I'm too tired to go that fast..."

* * *

><p>Bombette and Toadbert opened the door to their room and gasped. The whole thing had been trashed. Then they realized that nothing had been taken. Most of the stuff was cords and carabineer clips. They covered all of the horizontal surfaces in the room. They wadded through the stuff and called the main desk. Almost immediately the desk lady came over the phone, "To Pokeroot Hotel. How may we be of assistance?"<p>

Bombette yawned, "Ma'am, me and my roommate have found bunches and bunches of climbing equipment in out room. We're not sure if it's stolen items or not, but would you be able to send people up here to retrieve the items?"

The lady responded, "Yes we can. Please be patient. The janitors will be a few moments."

Bombette gulped, "Thank you."

She hung up the phone and looked at Toadbert. He was looking at their beds. They had cords and clips all over. He looked up and muttered, "Where are we going to sleep?"

* * *

><p>Starlow was walking across the room. She was too tired to float. Floating took energy; Energy that she didn't have. She finally floated up onto the bed and lay down. Iggy giggled and Starlow looked up. She frowned and asked, "What?"<p>

Iggy shrugged and giggled some more. Starlow grumbled and Iggy kept giggling. She sat up again and looked at him. He was looking into the distance. She grumbled and lay down again. Suddenly Iggy gently whispered her name. She ignored him. He said it again louder and louder until he was shouting, "STARLOW! STAARRRRRLOOOOWWWW!"

She finally sprang up and screamed, "WHAT!"

Iggy giggled some more and pointed to the room floor. She turned around and gulped. Her toothpaste bottle had fallen on the ground and gotten crushed under the door. There was toothpaste everywhere. She swore and jumped up to the bathroom. Iggy giggled and lay back down. He smiled and there was a ripping sound. He frowned and got up. One of his shell spikes had ripped through the mattress. It was Starlow's turn to giggle.

* * *

><p>Axel sighed as he flopped onto the couch. He didn't normally sleep on a bed and almost always slept upright. Toadette looked at him funny as he fell asleep. She sighed as she took out her journal.<p>

_Toadette: How could anyone sleep at this time! It's only... 10:00. I've gone to sleep at like... 11:00 every night so far! You need to examine your strategy! Look at others behaviors and think about what went wrong in this challenge. Or that one! I don't get it. I'm going to order a double espresso!_

And then she did just that.

* * *

><p>Shilo walked into his room. It was so lonely being all alone. He liked when Luigi was here. He had never suspected him and they were even getting to be close friends. It was nice having a whole room to himself, but ever since his last experience on Earth, he had been a bit reluctant to be alone. He turned on his room light and went to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Bombette sighed as the two janitors took the last of the goods. The last one looked at her and said, "Sorry for the trouble."<p>

Bombette shook her head, "No it's okay. It's not your fault that the items were here."

The janitor nodded and took the last of the cords away.

* * *

><p>Axel yawned as he stood up. He looked at the clock and almost yelped. It was 11:00 and he was going to be late for breakfast if he didn't hurry. He noticed that Toadette was still sleeping. He ran up to her and yelled, "GET UP!"<p>

She jumped up and screamed. She looked at Axel and yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

He looked back at her and calmly said, "It's 11:00."

She jumped out of bed and yelled, "WHY DIDN"T YOU GET ME UP EARLIER!"

Axel sighed and got to the door. He left and headed down to the breakfast table. He walked through the halls and noticed that there were lots of pictures on the walls. None of them really caught his attention, but he was surprised at the amount of pictures. He finally arrived at the breakfast table and sat down at the seat next to Shilo. Shilo was already eating and had some scrambled eggs all ready for Axel. Axel said, "Thanks!"

He sat down. Toadette suddenly rounded the corner and almost rammed into the table. She panted, "I'm... Here..."

She flopped down onto a chair and panted heavily. Peach laughed and got up to get Toadette some food. Toadette smiled and DK looked around. He announced, "There has been a change of plans."

There were some confused whispers and a few mystified questions. DK help up his hand and silenced them. He smiled, "I'm really getting a hold of this silencing thing! So! It has been decided that all of you luggage will be transported here and we will be spending the rest of the game in the Midnight Marvels Hotel here on Yoshi's Island. But today we will all be participating in another challenge. I will not tell you what but we will be heading to Kappa Mountain later today."

There were nods and a few gulps from the ones that feared heights. Finally everything had settled down and people had continued eating. There were cinnamon rolls, scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, hot cocoa, and bagels. There was some cream cheese for the bagels and some marshmallows for the cocoa. When all was well and everyone was finished, they went back up to their rooms. DK called over the loud speaker to wear hiking clothes. After that they were to come down to the lobby. Peach looked up, "Crap! I don't have any hiking clothes with me! You know what! I'll just go to the gift shop and buy some!"

She frantically ran out the door and Kooper laughed. All he ever wore was the bandana and the wristbands, which was more than a lot of Koopas he knew. Well, and his shell. He followed her and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Starlow floated up from her bed where she had been reading <span>Third Girl<span> just a moment before. She was really into the mystery thing, which was why she signed up for the show. They weren't told of what the mystery was, but there was a mystery. Now she knew that there was a saboteur and they had to find them fast! Of course she was good at mysteries so she should stay in for a while at least. She floated to the door and left. Iggy, who was struggling to get on a hiking jacket he had bought just last month. He finally gotten it on, (The zipper was stuck on his shell) and headed down to the lobby.

Shilo looked around the room and decided it would be best to be a Yoshi for this. He walked into the bathroom and came out seconds later with full hiking gear and a water bottle. He set down his human clothes and folded them neatly. He put them into his laundry basket and grabbed his cell phone. That was another thing he hated going without; a method of communication if you ever got lost. He noticed it was only half charged and he brought along a homemade power carrying unit. He plugged the cell to the unit and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Toadette finally put on a light jacket and looked over at Axel. She nodded when he came out of the balcony and said, "Well, it's about time we got going!"<p>

Toadette nodded but not before she said, "Wait a second! I have to get my water bottle!"

She ran out to the balcony and grabbed the bottle that was sitting there. They were the only ones with a balcony because they were on the end of the hall. She ran back into the room and Axel looked at her, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and they left the room.

* * *

><p>Toadbert was stuck zipping up his coat. He had read that Kappa was extraordinarily tall and had low air pressure at the top. Therefore it was cold. Bombette put on her best hiking boots and looked over at Toadbert. She asked, "Are you ready?"<p>

Toadbert nodded, "Yep! I can't WAIT! I've always wanted to climb Kappa Mountain!"

Bombette nodded as they went out the door, "It's a popular hiking trail."

* * *

><p>Kooper finally reached the bottom, "Peach! What happened to the buy an outfit idea?"<p>

Peach grumbled, "According to DK, I'm only allowed to use what I have in this hotel right now..."

Kooper looked over at DK and DK nodded. He looked back at Peach who was now talking with Bombette. He frowned.

_Kooper: She said she could only wear what she had in the hotel at this moment, but she MUST have had something better that her royal dress. Not only will she end up being a roadblock in the hiking, but that will be so hard for her! PLUS, she probably knew that! She such an obvious Mole, that I'm starting to question whether she really is or not. Ugh...  
><em>

Kooper shrugged it off and Toadette and Axel walked off the elevator. They ran over to DK and sat down. Starlow and Iggy followed suit, because they were right behind the other two. Shilo soon walked down the stairs and sat down with the group. DK looked up seeing that everyone was here. He said, "Well, for the next challenge you will all be hiking up Kappa Mountain. If you manage to make it to the top within 30 minutes you will earn 10,000 coins."

There were many death glares at Peach and she nervously smiled. DK continued, "When we finally get to the top, we will be bungee jumping off the mountain, but only 50 or 100 feet down."

Bombette gasped, "That's what the equipment was for!"

There were many confused stares and Toadbert laughed, "Last night, when we got home from the party, there were huge amounts of bungee equipment scattered all around the room."

There were understanding nods. DK continued, "BUT! There is a catch. 3 of the ropes are unsecure. There will be eight 50 ft. ropes and eight 100 ft. ropes. Three of the 50 ft. ropes are slightly cut. When you jump, they will break and instead of bungee jumping 50 ft. you will end up falling 100 ft. Before you have to jump, you will have to guess if your rope will break. Any questions?"

Kooper gulped and said, "Are there any safety risks?"

DK shook his head, "Of course not! We wouldn't ever do a challenge that was actually harmful!"

Kooper nodded but was still worked up about the height of the mountain. They left the building and headed for the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be a little time laps in between the next chapter and this one. All's that happens is they arrive at the mountain. Yay! Please Review! The episode should end next chapter, seeing as it's been going on for forever. ~Shilo Burbans<strong>


	11. Bungee Breaking

_:3 This makes me so happy! I don't really know why! Also if you read last chapter and you were wondering where the clue is, I forgot I changed that clue for the maze pic. Just to let you know! When Kooper goes into his shell, he looks just like the underwater shells in Mario Galaxy 2, but instead of green, he's blue. Oh, and this chapter also reveals stuff in my Final Destination story mostly because two of the survivors happen to make some very obvious comments! Yep._

_Toady: Hmmm... Can't say much for fear that I will reveal something accidently! Huh..._

Bungee Breaking

Peach looked up at the mountain. She knew she was going to have a rough day. The other around her were also looking up at the mountain. Iggy fell backwards onto his shell. DK smiled, "Well... Let's get hiking!"

Peach groaned and started trudging up the mountain. Toadbert smiled and jogged up the path. Bombette shrugged and jogged after him. Finally the idea caught on. If they lightly jogged up the mountain, then it didn't matter that Peach was wearing a dress. She could still run and that was that. Starlow, the one who could float looked at Peach, who was still slowly trudging, and said, "Come on slowpoke! It's not that hard!"

Peach groaned again, "It's too steep and I'm too hot... I can't do it..."

Toadette frowned, "But you've been wearing dresses like that the whole show so far! You never complained before!"

Peach sighed, "But this one is thicker and just because I've never complained, doesn't mean I didn't feel it..."

Shilo frowned, "Oh well! If you don't get going, you're just going to lose the challenge, and then continue hiking up the mountain."

Peach complained, "I can't go any faster..."

Kooper suddenly came up behind her and said, "Hey. I can go into my shell, and then you can ride on it the whole way up. You'll just need to get off every now and then so I can catch my breath."

Peach reluctantly nodded, and Kooper went into his shell. Peach sat on it and Kooper said, "You need to EAT! You weigh almost nothing!"

Peach sighed, "It is not a princess' duty to get fat and heavy."

Kooper sweatdropped, "Okaaayyy...!"

Peach sighed and Kooper started up the mountain. Bombette, Toadette, and Shilo all started up again. Iggy turned around, "GUYS! HURRY UP! We've already wasted, like, 5 minutes!"

Bombette nodded and headed up the mountain. Toadette quickened her pace and Shilo just continued. Toadbert yelled down to them, "I'LL WAIT AT THE LAKE FOR YOU!"

Bombette grumped, "I would have already been up there had Peach not stopped and complained..."

_Bombette: Peach, Peach, Peach... You make me wonder. Are you the Mole and are trying to disguise it by being obvious, or are you really innocent and are trying to seem like the Mole... Or maybe you are even truthful and that is a much thicker dress than normal. The possibilities..._

_Toadbert: I don't get it! Toadette is wearing a jacket and a dress, but she isn't complaining about overheating and the works!_

* * *

><p>Iggy jogged up and saw Toadbert and the lake. He sighed and flopped down by it. Suddenly he jumped up and yelled, "HOW DID YOU GET HERE!"<p>

DK was standing by a little concession stand and was arranging water bottles and towels and fans. Toadbert frowned, "Please explain how you got here and why you have a little stand called... The Right Time and Place?"

DK shrugged, "I can't tell you how I got up here, or why you didn't notice me, but this little store sells items that can help you-"

He was interrupted as the three of them suddenly saw Starlow fly straight up the side of the mountain, yelling, "WHEEEEEEEEEE!"

Iggy face palmed, Toadbert sweatdropped, and DK continued arranging the items. He shrugged again, "That's one way to get up I guess... Well anyway! They will help you get up the mountain at the price of some of the time you were given."

Iggy frowned, "So we can buy those items, but we would have to trade in time we're already wasting?"

DK shrugged, "Essentially. But I have to say, you can't move any farther up the mountain, or you'll lose all of the money."

Toadbert shrugged, "Well, I'm going to sit right here!"

He plopped down and Iggy turned around. He smiled, "How much is that two gallon bottle of water?"

DK looked down, "Ten minutes!"

Iggy nodded, "And the 1 pint?"

DK looked at the pint containers, "One and a half minutes."

Iggy nodded, "I'll buy the two gallon."

DK nodded and Bombette and Toadette wandered up the slope. They looked over and started to the three others. Finally, when they had reached the others, Bombette asked, "What is this?"

Iggy shrugged, "I just bought a two gallon bottle of water for ten minutes."

Bombette narrowed her eyes and said, "You just traded in ten minutes for two gallons of water? ARE YOU REALLY THAT MUCH OF AN IDIOT?"

Iggy backed up, "WOAH! You do realize that we will need water, or we'll end up dehydrating?"

Bombette nodded and yelled, "But some of us already HAVE WATER!"

Iggy shrugged, "And some of us don't."

Bombette sighed and went to wait for Peach and talk to Toadette. Shilo walked up to the stand and said, "What is this?"

All three of the people looked at him and Toadbert said, "When did you get here?"

Shilo shrugged, "About a minute ago. I didn't notice this until now."

DK nodded, "No one did for a while! But this is a shop where you can trade time, for items to help you with hiking!"

Shilo nodded, turned around, and almost ran into Axel. Axel looked up and gasped, "I NEED WATER..."

Iggy smirked in Bombette's direction and handed Axel the water. Axel muttered, "Thank you." and settled down.

Kooper and Peach finally arrived and DK looked up, "Well... Everyone is here. I must say that you did a good job getting up the mountain!"

There were some confused mutters and DK said, "When I said top of the mountain, I only meant the top of the point where we were going to jump. So since you made it up here in... 15 minutes 43.5 seconds, you earn the extra 10,000 coins."

There were cheers and the contestants were lightly clapping. DK smiled, "I would also like to add, since Axel managed to 'steal' all of the items in the party, the producers and I decided to grant and additional 5,000 coins to the pot. And unmentioned before, for every successful jumpand guess, 10,000 coins are to be added into the pot."

The cheers went up and the applause was getting louder. DK silenced them all, "Let's jump!"

* * *

><p>Toadbert finally harnessed up into the bungee cords and said, "You're sure this is safe?"<p>

DK nodde and said, "Yes I'm positive. I'm coming around and I would like you to tell me whether you you think your cord will break, stay whole, or if you're not jumping at all. Toadbert?"

Toadbert gulped and said, "I'm going for not breaking."

DK nodded and said, "Peach?"

Peach shrugged, "I honestly hope it will break. I want to feel the thrill."

DK nodded, "Iggy?"

Iggy also shrugged, "I bet mine will stay whole. I doubt they would put two breaks next to each other."

DK nodded, "Toadette?"

Toadette barely whispered, "I'm not jumping..."

DK nodded, "Are you sure about that?"

Toadette hesitated and Peach yelled, "COME ON TOADETTE! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Kooper nodded, but still he looked reluctant, "Yeah... It's probably not that bad. Don't be such a scrooge... I'm doing it and so can you..."

Starlow started at her, "It'll be fine... There's nothing to worry about..."

Toadette shook her head, "I'm not jumping..."

DK nodded, "PRODUCERS! Please help Toadette out of her harness please."

They hurried over and DK continued, "Shilo?"

Shilo smiled, "Break. Defiantly break."

DK nodded, "Kooper?"

Kooper gulped, tears forming at the edges of his eyes, "I'll... Umm, I'll... I'll guess it'll stay whole."

DK nodded, "Axel?"

Axel frowned, "I'll go for... ... ... ... break..."

DK nodded, "Starlow?"

Starlow blankly stared, "Break. Axel's wrong though."

DK nodded, "Bombette?"

Bombette smiled slyly, "I'll go for... Whole. Yes... Whole it is..."

DK nodded, "So, since Toadbert is at the top of the list, he will jump first. Are you ready Toadbert?"

Toadbert nodded and said, "Ready..."

DK nodded and turned to the producers, "One... Two... Three!"

They pushed Toadbert off and he started screaming. He continued downwards, 10 feet, 20 feet, 30 feet. He suddenly felt himself stop and lunge back upwards when he hit 50 feet. He frowned and then suddenly yelled back up, "DID I GET IT?"

DK nodded and said, loud enough for Toadbert to hear, "Yes! That's a successful 10,000 coins to the pot!"

_Toadbert: On my stars! That was the worst thing I have ever done in my life! I have now decided that I'm just a stay at home and study Toad. Forever. I am NEVER doing that again... Ugh..._

DK turned to Peach and said, "Are you ready?"

Peach nodded and smiled, "Defiantly."

DK said, "One... Two... Three!"

She jumped off and laughed the whole way down. 10 feet, 20 feet, 30, feet. She stopped at 50 feet and rebounded back up. Finally she rested at 50 and stayed there. DK shrugged, "The pot still stands at 10,000 coins!"

_Peach: Awww... That was so much fun, but I really wanted it to break! I will be doing that forever now. SO MUCH FUNNNNN!_

DK turned to Iggy, "Are you ready?"

Iggy nodded and remained silent. DK shrugged and said, "One... Two... THREE!"

Iggy jumped off. 10 feet, 20 feet, 30 feet. He tumbled down and hit the 50 foot mark. He smiled as he rebounded and then there was a sudden snap. He continued down, 60, 70, 80 feet. He screamed as he hit the bottom. He gasped and DK chuckled, "The pot remains at 10,000 coins."

_Iggy: I would have been fine if I had been expecting the long drop. Wow... It was a lot longer than I had expected..._

DK looked at Shilo and Shilo nodded, "I've done worse!"

"One... Two... THREE!"

The producers pushed Shilo and he jumped. He laughed as he fell to the bottom, 10, 20, 30 feet. Finally he hit the bottom and rebounded back up. He hit the bottom and stayed. Shilo frowned and DK yelled, "The pot still remains at 10,000 coins!"

_Shilo: Eh... This wasn't so bad. I mean, when you're risking your life so that Death doesn't decide to come a grab all the people you managed to save, well, that's when you really find out if you're brave. Well, that and calmly getting the remaining survivors out of a burning building. But it still was fun... Don't get me wrong._

DK turned to Kooper and said, "Are you ready?"

Kooper nervously chuckled as he shook his head, "No, but I'm still going..."

DK shrugged, "You know, you can still back out."

Kooper hesitated and Peach yelled, "NO! KOOPER, DON'T BACK OUT! DO IT FOR THE MONEY!"

Kooper squeaked and he heard Shilo yell up from the bottom, "DON'T WORRY! IT'S NOT THAT BAD!"

Kooper nodded, "Yeah... I'll do it."

His voice cracked at the end and DK nodded, "One... Two... THREE!"

Kooper was pushed over the edge and shrieked. Tear flew up and he kept falling, 10, 20, 30 feet. He squeaked as he hit the bottom. He settled down and smiled but then there was a sickening snap and he continued down. He screamed as he clung to the rope. 60, 70, 80 feet. He started to cry as he hit the bottom. DK sighed, "The pot still stands at 10,000 coins."

_Kooper: Ah... That was the worst thing I have ever done. Well apart from the Fuzzies attacking my village, that was the worst thing ever._

Iggy smiled, "It wasn't that bad... Nothing happened, You're okay..."

Kooper gulped, "But I was terrified! I was falling. There's no way to guarantee that this cord wouldn't have broken too. It-"

His voice choked at the end and he started crying again. DK sighed, "Axel, are you ready?"

Axel nodded and yelled, "Yeah!"

DK nodded at the producers and said, "One... Two... THREE!"

Axel giggled as he fell. 10, 20, 30 feet. He hit the bottom and stayed there. He hung his head and muttered, "Awwww..."

_Axel: My goodness! That was almost as exhilarating as seeing the Candlelit Dinner explode! Wow! Well... Actually, this was better, cause people didn't die... Uhhhh..._

DK laughed, "Some bad luck! The pot still stands at 10,000 coins! Starlow, are you ready?"

She nodded and blankly stared at the ground, "Yeah..."

DK narrowed his eyes, "Okaaayy..."

The producers got ready and DK counted down, "One... Two... THREE!"

Starlow was sent over the edge and didn't make a noise. 10, 20, 30 feet down she fell. Finally right when she hit 45 ½ feet, the small cord broke, and she fell further. 60, 70, 80, 90 feet. She hit the bottom and smiled, "See, I was right."

_Starlow: If Toadette can play the game of being the Mole and saying the right things at the right time, SO CAN I! Well, I can't always say the right things at the right time, but you know..._

DK shrugged, "Yes... You were... The pot now has been increased to 20,000 coins."

Bombette smiled, "Huh! That means it's actually 30,000 bacause- AHHH!"

She had been pushed over the edge and was falling she solidly hit the bottom and grunted. DK smirked, "Yes, that logic does apply here. The pot final is 30,000 coins for this challenge! The total pot is 115,000 out of 250,000 coins!"

_Bombette: That was SO rude! They didn't even ask if I was ready! Well, I got the money so that's what counts..._

There were cheers from the bottom of the cliff and DK smiled, "Somebody PULL THEM UP!"

* * *

><p>There was small chatter at the dinner and DK smiled, "The computer has been set up a small room over to the left. Once the food is out, I will call people to the test. Is that clear?"<p>

When everyone nodded, DK continued, "I would like to propose a small survey. Who here thinks they will make it to the next round?"

Iggy raised his hand, followed by Peach, Toadette, Toadbert, Kooper, Shilo and Starlow. DK nodded and looked at the others, "Why don't you think you're going to pass?"

Axel shrugged, "I don't really have a good grip on who the Mole is, or have any clues. Just kinda shoot blindly now."

Bombette nodded, "Pretty much the same here, except I had a positive suspect but it turns out they weren't the Mole. Yeah."

DK nodded and two waiters emerged from the hall. They had the food. Peach had a small salad and a burger. Iggy, Toadbert and Shilo had steak, cooked medium-rare, and garlic mashed potatoes. Starlow had fillet mignon. Kooper and Toadette had mint water and chicken parmesan. Axel had a small bowl of seasonal vegetables and a small water. Bombette had a plate of spaghetti. DK smiled, "Axel to the test room first, please."

* * *

><p><strong>1) Is the Mole male or female?<strong>

a) Male

b) Female

_Axel: I really don't know... But I can't really tell... There were more guys than girls, so I'm going to say guys. just cause. OH! TAKE THAT LOGIC! But really, I don't need to think. I won't get out anyway. GO EXEMPTIONS!_

**2) In "Hear No, See No, Feel No Evil," what group was the Mole in?**

a) Feel No Evil

b) See No Evil

c) Hear No Evil

_Peach: Well, I wasn't in the Mole's group so it can't be the 'Feel No Evil group, and I do have a pretty good idea on who the Mole is. So I would really go with... Actually, I'm not saying. But I think I know who it is and I'm not sharing my secret._

**3) Did the Mole manage to make it out of the maze?**

a) Yes

b) No

_Kooper: I would really say that Bombette is the Mole, but she was way too blatant. If she is the Mole, she is either really bad at it or that's just her strategy. But I have to say, I really don't suspect her of being the Mole. I'm really leaning towards Starlow. She really doesn't do anything, and she just knows! Well, Toadette knows too, for some reason, but she's not... Moleish? But Starlow just gives me a bad feeling. Like how she found the loophole in the maze thing... Hmmm..._

**4) On the bus, who was the Mole sitting with?**

a) DK

b) No one.

c) Kooper

d) Toadette

e) Iggy

f) Peach

g) Shilo

h) Axel

i) Not one person specifically.

_Bombette: Oh my... I can't remember... I was sitting with DK so that's eliminated. Kooper, who I almost got out on last time, was sitting with Toadette, so that's eliminated. Shilo and Axel... Just eliminating them up forward. I'm going for Iggy this time, so I would say Peach, but why would they put this question here, unless it was a strange answer like No one, Starlow, or not just one person, Toadbert? I just don't know..._

**5) Was the Mole called up to the stand, accused of stealing the Guttler Coin?**

a) Yes

b) No

_Iggy: Well, half the contestants were called up and I truly believe it's not one of the girls, so... That doesn't really help, buuuttt... Well, Axel was called up and from what I heard, he was not able to get out of the maze... Hmm... I really believe it's him so... Yeah..._

**6) Did the Mole's bungee cord break?**

a) Yes

b) No

_Toadbert: I can't really tell, so I'm going to say yes. I have no clue whether it's Bombette or Starlow. The innocent player, true to everything they say, who also _'conveniently' _ forgets the vital object for a challenge, or the player no one notices... I can't tell, But I'm splitting my answers between them._

**7) What did the Mole guess in "Bungee Plop?"**

a) Break

b) Stay Whole

c) Backed out of Jumping

_Starlow: Well, I'm guessing Toadette. You know, the know everything and mention it at the right time, but be too innocent to be suspected deal? Yeah, doesn't cut it. She's fooling no one, but I can't say the producers were too bad in picking her. She's so obvious; I'm a little reluctant to pick her..._

**8) What did the Mole have for dinner?**

a) Steak and garlic mashed potatoes.

b) Fillet Mignon.

c) A small seasonal salad and a vegi burger.

d) A small drink and a bowl of seasonal vegetables.

e) Mint water and chicken parmesan.

f) A small plate of spaghetti

_Shilo: Woah! How are we supposed to remember this? I mean, I didn't even really pay attention to what Axel was eating! But I'm going to guess steak. It was the most picked dinner, and that's all I have to go on._

**9) Does the Mole expect to make it through this round?**

a) Yes

b) No

_Toadette: Hmm... That's what this was for... Well, only two people say they aren't going through, so it's safe to go for yes... But my suspects, namely Shilo and Peach, are just not doing anything. It draws them higher on my suspects, yet I still don't know who's first... ARGH!_

**10) Who is the Mole?**

a) Bombette

b) Peach

c) Toadbert

d) Toadette

e) Kooper

f) Axel

g) Shilo

h) Starlow

i) Iggy

* * *

><p>DK looked across the tables at the resturant, "Tonight, we are holding this episodes execution in this restaurant. Soon, I will be looking for volunteers. I will enter your names in this computer. If the screen if green, you are safe and will move onto the next round. If it is red, you have been eliminated, and must leave immediately. If there has been a tie, the person who was slowest on the quiz, will be eliminated. But first, the Mole has decided to leave me a clue to be put into your entrusting hands."<p>

He took out a large, slightly rainbow coloured piece of paper. it said, "Ten plus eight, Three squared, One hundred's square root, the first prime number, and you can get this by adding or multiplying the same number (It's the same). Oh, and 'G' is three times five. Farewell!"

Immediately people whipped out their note books and started writing. Peach just started at it. Starlow gazed off into space. DK stood holding the paper, "Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One, time's up!"

He took back the paper and continued as people sat back down, "The Mole has courteously decided to help you by leaving a small clue with me to give to you before every execution. But that aside, let the execution begin... And since Axel is in possession of an exemption, he cannot get executed. Any volunteers?"

Iggy's hand shot up followed closely by Toadbert, Peach, Shilo and Starlow. DK nodded, "Okay... Iggy."

**IGGY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Iggy nodded with satisfaction.

"Shilo." Shilo gulped, although was visibly more sure of himself this execution.

**SHILO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

He sighed and loosened.

"Starlow." She gazed around at the contestants, a smug look on her face.

**STARLOW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

She smirked and looked at Peach who also smiled.

"Peach." She nervously awaited her results.

**PEACH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

She let out her breath and smiled.

"Toadbert." He gulped and took a deep breath.

**TOADBERT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

There was a stunned silence. DK nodded, "I'm sorry Toadbert. You have been executed. Please grab your bag and follow me."

He nodded and left. Shilo smiled, "I've only known him for a while, but he seemed like a really nice Toad. I'll miss him."

Starlow nodded, "Heh... He was nice, but he was too obviously not the Mole. He tried too hard."

Peach sighed, "He was so nice, and so smart. The Mole was obviously on his good, unsuspicious side. And that is a bad thing for the rest of us, because the Mole has now proven themselves trustable..."

* * *

><p>Outside DK looked a Toadbert, "Anything you'll remember the most?"<p>

Toadbert nodded, "Defiantly, I had so much fun, like being in the mystery, and parachuting on the airplane. I'm so glad I got to get to this point, but I'm obviously not made to win it."

DK smiled, "Well you'll be remembered. I hope you had a good time on The Mole."

Toadbert swung the van door shut, and as it started off, he yelled back, "YOU TOO!"

* * *

><p>Iggy smiled, "He tried so hard. He wasn't made to look suspicious, it was just too calculated... But he was a fun guy to compete with."<p>

Bombette laughed, "Well, you can't be calculated and be suspicious..."

* * *

><p>Down at the movies Starlow, Shilo and Toadbert were walking out of the movies.<p>

Starlow laughed, "O my gosh! I felt so bad for Erik when Dr. Schmidt killed his mother!"

Shilo nodded, "I wonder I he would have become Magneto if his mother lived?"

Toadbert laughed, "Well that would have ruined the whole series!"

Shilo smiled, "Good point!"

* * *

><p>Axel nodded, "He was nice, he just seemed to get along with everyone... He just couldn't be suspected. But that's the price you pay for being nice on The Mole."<p>

Shilo smirked, "He was nice and all, but he was just so darn annoying! Like when we were skydiving..."

* * *

><p>Toadbert and Shilo were falling through the air.<p>

Toadbert was amazed. "By boogity, if I'm right then there is a 1 in 100,000 chance that out parachute will break and a 1 in 10,000 chance that it already broken and a 1 in 10,000,000 we'l-"

"Shut up already! I don't need to know all the doom and gloom facts about skydiving! You're making me paranoid!" Shilo yelled.

"Oh…"

* * *

><p>Peach smiled, "He was a nice Toad. But he wasn't made for this stuff. He needs to be given the facts, hard and true, and not have to find them with obstacles in the way..."<p>

* * *

><p>Iggy tilted his head and got back to his steak. Starlow continued eating her lobster and pretending nothing had happened. Toadbert and Toadette looked at each other and laughed. Bombette's eye twitched. DK mumbled under his breath. Axel got back and had a heaping plate of sausage and soft bread.<p>

* * *

><p>DK returned into the restaurant, "You are free to walk around the town until 10:00 which you must be in your rooms by then. Feel free to return to the rooms also. They are a block south of here. If you do not return to your room by 10:00, there will be a penalty. Have a good night."<p>

And with that, he left.

* * *

><p>Next episode:<p>

_Balloon battle on Moonview Highway!_

Peach screeched to a stop as the red shell smashed into her car.

_Lying for money, always wins out over getting it fairly._

Shilo screamed, "HOW CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT LIER! SHE'S JUST TRYING TO LOSE THE MONEY!"

_One of the players is completely isolated and their skills are taken away._

Bombette frowned, "I don't think- OH! Ow... That looked painful..."

_The Mole returns and retrieves their next victim._

* * *

><p><strong>My goodness... That took forever... It's also my longest chapter at over 4,000 words. Wow... Well, I have to say, in a previous chapter (Or possibly this one) I forgot to implant a clue. Therefore, the Mole felt bad and made the clue for giving out at the execution. Also, it completely died out, so it had to be replaced. I killed the clue... Whoops... Oh, and since there was a variety of answers in the poll, I'm putting the results here. I removed my vote though...<strong>

**1 vote: Iggy, Toadbert, Axel, Shilo, Starlow.**

**0 votes: Kooper, Peach, Bombette, Toadette.**

**WHY IS IT THAT IF THERE IS NOTHING... IT'S PLURAL! Ugh... English is confusing... ~Shilo Burbans**


	12. Moleio Kart: Balloon Battle

_Disclaimer. Not much to say, but I'm putting up another poll. Remember, it's new, so you can vote as long as you have an account. Also I've been forgetting to use journals much, so from this point on, you might see some new journalists. =3 Also, more spoilers to 'A Final Destination.'_

_Toady: Hmm... Which players did what sabotages, I wonder...? Well, not really, I know them, but I'm just wondering what was obvious and what was hidden (If there were any hidden parts... Mwahahah) I like the theory about the bungee jumping, although, maybe it was Starlow or Bombette who's the Mole. Maybe they were trying to be the team savior? Or maybe not... As for your opinion on Toadbert, I see... Heh... And waiting for the end of an episode, then you have to go back! But eh... Chacun __à son goût. And your suspects and lists... Not much to say, once again, for fear I will reveal too much... Oh well. It's fine that the review was short. I appreciate them anyway, short or long! And regarding your comment on the next (This) episode, thanks!_

* * *

><p><em><em>Toadbert was the Mole's second victim. The smart, sometimes annoying, suspicious Toadbert, taken off guard by someone he thought was his friend. But being the least trusting of them all, his execution was a large road block in getting to the money...<em>_

Mole-io Kart: Balloon Battle

**Bombette Pinkī**

_Birthday:_ **February 5****th**

_Job:_**Explosive Specialist**

**Peach Toadstool**

_Birthday:_** February 27****th**

_Job:_**Princess/Politician**

**Toadette Kinopiko**

_Birthday:_** June 29****th**

_Job:_**Professional Culinary Chef**

**Kooper Kameki**

_Birthday:_** September 14****th**

_Job:_**Archaeologist**

**Axel Lien**

_Birthday:_** July 10****th**

_Job:_**Sales Rep.**

**Shilo Burbans**

_Birthday:_** March 1****st**

_Job:_**Hotel Manager/Scientist**

**Starlow Centella**

_Birthday:_** September 13****th**

_Job:_**Star Sprite Representative**

**Iggy Koopa**

_Birthday:_** November 15****th**

_Job:_**Prince/Mad Genius**

* * *

><p><em>Bombette: Well, I got past another episode without a tie, so I'm on the right track. I'm sticking to the same person until one of the two of us, me or the Mole, gets out. And obviously it will end up being me. But if there is another tie... Oh goodness... I don't know what I'll do...<em>

_Kooper: When Toadbert got out... Well, he seemed like someone who didn't trust people unless he was certain they weren't the Mole. So that either means you need trust or you be executed, or it means the Mole was on his good side. None of which sound good._

_Iggy: The Mole isn't that hard really. I mean, they are so obvious! Peach and I spotted them a mile away! They don't really do a good job at hiding the clues and sabotage, so it's no surprise that Peach and I have found them. They only problem will be when we get into the final rounds. Then I won't be as able to share as much information with Peach..._

_Peach: I really think Iggy's kind, I really do! But he's too smart... He can either figure it out on his own, and get far, or he'll get eliminated from me feeding him false info... I feel really bad for him. He thinks he's safe around me and thinks I'm his ally... But I'm really his worst enemy..._

_Starlow: Eh... Toadette is getting too obvious... She just, like, I don't really know... She trusted Toadbert and he trusted her. She was the ONLY person he trusted... So she MUST be the Mole... But its' too obvious... Something is off..._

_Toadette: Toadbert seemed like a friend too me here. I knew him before slightly, he went to my collage. But now he's gone and I just... really don't know. But he's one less I have to think about and one less competing for the money... Yep! That's me, the optimist!_

_Axel: Oh my... I really don't think that any of the people here could be the Mole... I mean, someone is, but they all seem so... real...! But I can't let that fool me... It did fool Toadbert and Luigi... Look what happened to them..._

_Shilo: I thought this game was going to be easier, but it's like... I don't know... So difficult... If Toadbert, one of the smartest Toad's in the land, got out, then obviously the Mole is good. Which is bad. Except for the Mole. To them it's good... Eh._

* * *

><p>DK smiled as the players sat down, "Today, there will be another challenge, but it won't be for another few hours. It starts at 12:00 because the area has to be cleared. But don't worry. There's more money on the way. As of now, the pot is at 115,000 out of 250,000 coins. After breakfast, there will be a period of time where you can go and explore the island around Kappa Mountain. At 10:00 AM, the eight of you need to report to the airport to catch a plane to the next challenge, You will need to pack your bags as we will not be coming back here soon if at all. Any questions?"<p>

There was a silence and DK smiled, "Well, then let breakfast resume."

* * *

><p>Starlow sat by the pool as Peach floated on her back on a small float. Bombette smiled, "Who here finds it funny that the girls haven't gotten out so far?"<p>

All four of them giggled and Bombette smirked, "Yep! Also, who here finds it strange that the guys let it slide so easily that we want to be alone?"

Toadette nodded, "Yeah... It's almost as they don't believe that any of us are the Mole... Oh dear..."

Starlow shrugged, "Eh... If they don't believe that I'm the Mole, then let them get executed."

Bombette smirked, "I don't know why they would get out if they don't suspect you. You're not the Mole! But you know... I do know who the Mole is..."

Toadette giggled, "Guys, where do you think we're going? You know... On the plane?"

Bombette shrugged, "I don't really know, but I hope it's somewhere I like."

Peach nodded, "Yeah, that would be horrible if we ended up like in... I don't know... Desert Hill or some other forsaken place like that."

Starlow shrugged, "I don't know... Where ever we end up, it's either going to be really crowded or blank and devoid of life."

Toadette nodded, "Yeah... We're probably going to Mushroom City."

Starlow smirked, entertaining her idea for now, "Yeah, and what makes you think that?"

Toadette shrugged, "Let's just say I have intuition."

Starlow also shrugged, "Yes, let's say that. That would mean the all the other things you said that are always somehow true are all just intuition. So then you're not the Mole. Or maybe the producers are your intuition? Then you would be the Mole. So you realize that any smart person wouldn't vote for you one the quiz, right?"

Toadette nodded, "Good, I don't want them in."

Starlow was taken off guard and Bombette took over, "Hey wait, why would they get out? You're not the Mole."

Toadette shrugged, "Eh..."

Peach laughed. Bombette shrugged, "Well, I guess we all want each other to believe that we're the Mole, so, eh, to you too."

Peach nodded, "Well, that doesn't matter. Unless any of you are the Mole, then you better get people to believe you are, because neither Luigi nor Toadbert were on people's suspect lists and look what happened. Innocence is something you can afford to lose in this game..."

Toadette nodded. Bombette shrugged. Starlow laughed.

* * *

><p>Kooper and Iggy were over at a small café eating a small snack. Kooper looked up and said, "Iggy, do you have a certain suspect on who the Mole is?"<p>

Iggy shrugged, "Yes, I do. Although I'm getting this sinking feeling, and I don't what for."

Kooper looked hopeful, "Mind telling me who it is?"

Iggy laughed, "You must be out of your mind! But I have to say that the Mole isn't doing a very good job at hiding."

Kooper nodded and took a bit of his BLT as he jotted some notes in his journal. He looked up, "So how do you think you're doing in the Mole?"

Iggy sighed, "I'm actually doing horribly. I'm overdoing everything. To people, I either seem like a klutz or an obvious Mole. Obviously I want people to think the latter. But in strategy, I'm not that bad. It's just the executing of the strategy."

Kooper laughed, "Yeah, I completely understand!"

Iggy smiled and continued eating his steak. Kooper tilted his head, "Just a thought, but you don't' happen to eat meat as a majority of your diet, do you?"

Iggy shrugged, "Eh, more or less. Why?"

Kooper shrugged, "I really don't know."

* * *

><p>Shilo and Axel were sitting in Shilo's hotel room and talking. Shilo was a Yoshi. Shilo smiled, "You know, I was thinking, maybe we could start a coalition? It might be good to help each other find who the Mole is. You know how well we work together. Like when you and I help back on Earth... We would make a really good team."<p>

Axel shrugged, "I don't know... I really think we would do well, but I honestly think you're the Mole. Well, I have other suspects, but you're high on the list..."

Shilo shook his head, "I would have made a good Mole. But I'm not. Or at least, I was never informed of such a task."

Axel laughed, "Heh... Well, then you obviously would be the Mole, if you were never informed. But no matter, I still think there is a possibility you are the Mole."

Shilo shrugged, "Eh... What can I do. But I have to say, I will be pretty sad to see you go."

Axel nodded, "I won't. Trust me."

Shilo shrugged, "Well, have you found any clues that point to me? I want to know what the producers put out. I was only informed of a few clues."

Axel nodded, "Well, then what are they?"

Shilo collapsed laughing and shot up, "Ow, that hurt my tail. Well, anyway, why would I tell you? If you haven't found it, I would only be securing your spot in the finals from illegal information."

Axel shrugged, "Eh. But I'm not telling you what they are, just that they are really strong proof."

Shilo nodded and suddenly his phone rang. He smiled and picked it up. He nodded and few times and made a few agreements and hung up. He turned to Axel, "DK just called. We are 'required' to be in the lobby now."

* * *

><p>DK looked around. Everyone was there so he began, "The producers are almost done with setting up the next challenge, so we are going to be leaving for the plane soon. You have ten minutes to pack. But before you go, I'm going to reveal the next mission. It's a small thing we like to call Mario Kart. The eight of you will be engaging in a balloon battle with yourselves. Each player is worth 5,000 coins. That means this challenge is worth 40,000 coins in total. You will be playing for thirty minutes. For each player left after thirty minutes, their personal worth of 5,000 coins will be added to the team pot. BUT! If only on person is left after thirty minutes, that person will earn and exemption, and no money will be earned. I'm not telling you where the mission is, but it's not in your average balloon battle arena."<p>

He exited the hotel and the players left for their rooms.

* * *

><p>On the plane Bombette glanced out the window, "DK, where are we going?"<p>

He laughed and smirked, "I'm not telling you. But you'll find out soon enough."

Bombette's face fell and DK laughed.

* * *

><p>Shilo glanced at Axel, "Are you sure you don't want to be in a coalition?"<p>

Axel nodded, "I'm sure. I don't want to be fed information form the Mole."

Shilo shrugged, "Suit yourself."

* * *

><p>Toadette smiled, "I can't wait to get there!"<p>

Kooper nodded, "It'll be so much fun! I've never done a Mario Kart Battle before."

Toadette laughed, "It's a lot of fun! Trust me."

* * *

><p>Iggy pursed his lips, "So how do you do it?"<p>

Peach sighed, "I'm not really one to tell you. I know it's a lot of fun, but I'm not good at explaining things."

Iggy nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Starlow sat at the back of the plan thinking to herself on how this was going to affect her stance on who the Mole was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't notice, my motivation kinda ran out at the last little part. But oh well. It's still good. Heh. ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	13. POW! W11! SMB3! 1UP!

_Disclaimer. Once again, there is a poll on my profile for the Mole in episode three. Please feel free to vote on it. And if you don't have an account, you can leave a review on who you think the Mole is. Random fun facts! At the end, I'm putting all of the challenges and explanations about them! Thanks!_

_Toady: I'm guessing that you're the only reviewer because I'm not a very well-known fictionist. And thanks! Heh... I totally understand! In your story (And others. well mostly others, because in yours, I think I have the Mole pinpointed... I hope) I sometimes have trouble seeing the mistakes and the on purpose things. But it's fun thinking about that! As for reading back, I guess that does help so yeah! Although, I never have had enough of an attention span to do that, I only can read small parts. -.-' But anyway! And with the saying too much, I just find that hilarious! I sometime even have to postpone publishing a chapter a few days to re-read to make sure not to spoil things. Heh... I think Peach is one of my favorite characters too, but I like all of these characters. It's probably why I used them. And I can see Peach always smiling too. Except when she said that she was Iggy's worst enemy. Then she's smiling like the evil assistant. THEN THEY PULL OUT THE KNIFE AND STAB EVERYONE! (Sorry... Had too much energy...) As for the not going on about the Mole, I try not to make them do that too much, because, it's like, if they did, that would be annoying. But the people in the real Mole were never like going on and on about suspicions. If anything, they were trying to keep them to themselves so others would get executed! Clue... I think I went out there and got what you were talking about... Although whether it's a clue, we have yet to know... Well, really you have yet to know, 'cause I already know if it's a clue or not. Mwahahahaha... And thanks! Good luck for your story too!_

POW! W1-1! SMB3! 1-UP!

A plane touched down in Mushroom City, in the darkness of the night. Everyone on it was asleep, except the Mole. They were listening contently to a small recording device, smiling, because they knew exactly how they were going to sabotage this episode.

* * *

><p>DK smiled at the contestants, who were all eating breakfast and talking, "So, how was the journey over here?"<p>

Iggy snorted as he shoveled some sausage into his mouth, "It was horrible. I couldn't get any sleep. I was half conscious on the plane, and couldn't even close my eyes in the hotel."

Peach laughed, "It wasn't that bad! I mean, how would you be if we had taken a boat over here?"

Iggy groaned, "Oh goodness, I would be worse. I can't stand boats. I was practically hacking my guts out on the way over here during the first episode."

Toadette squealed, "EWWW! That would be NASTY!"

As she daintily buttered her toast, Iggy shook his head, "I wasn't serious."

Starlow raised an eyebrow, "Well, whatever. I personally think that if I flew over, it would have been quicker. Planes are so inefficient."

Shilo shrugged, "They're one of the most advanced things here."

Kooper nodded, "Well, technically, there are more advanced things, but on a different note. When are we doing the challenge, and where does it take place?"

He took a small bite of his omelet and DK said, "Well, we will head over to the arena after breakfast. But before I reveal where it is, does anyone need explanations on how Mario Kart: Balloon Battle works?"

Iggy, Bombette, Kooper, Axel, and Starlow all responded in some way. DK nodded, "How much knowledge do any of you have in this subject?"

Iggy shrugged, "I know how to do all of the acceleration and stuff, I have a Kart of my own at the Koopa Kastle, but I've never player balloon battle. King Dad says it's a bit difficult."

Bombette blushed, "I have no knowledge what so ever."

Kooper shrugged, "I don't really know much at all, but I do know about the items."

Axel looked at the ground, "I honestly don't know how Shilo knows anything, but coming from Earth, we don't have any Kart races like that."

Starlow frowned, "I don't know anything either."

DK nodded, "Well, Mario kart works with standard Race Kart controls. You obviously use the wheel to turn and the pedals to accelerate and brake. The differences are that when you go through an item box, you get an item that appears in the item window, in the left of the wheel. You use the item button, a small item box shaped button next to the window, to deploy. If you experiment, you can find that some items can be thrown backwards or forwards instead of the regular direction. If you don't know what an item does, I'll give you an item sheet, explaining it all. To drift, you jerk the wheel towards you. I'll explain later. On the top of the wheel, you will find a small meter that shows how many balloons you have left. Once that meter reaches zero, you cannot blow up balloons. To blow up a balloon, you blow into a small microphone on the back of your glove. You can blow up three balloons at a time. The more balloons, the less damaging the items you get for the boxes are. Once you run out of balloons above your vehicle, you will be eliminated. Any questions?"

After a moment of silence DK nodded, "Well, on with breakfast!"

* * *

><p>The players soon arrived at a large, well known highway. Peach suddenly started, "Moonview Highway! But that's a racing course! We can't balloon battle here!"<p>

DK chuckled, "Well, I did warn you the battle wasn't to be in the conventional area..."

_Peach: We can't battle here! The course is circular! We'll just end up going around and no one will get out!_

DK gestured to a selection of Karts in front of a small podium. Immediately people started to rush to claim cars. Then came the confusion. Toadette tilted her head, "These aren't regular Karts... What did you do to them?"

DK smiled, "We simply remodeled them."

She nodded and walked up to a Quacker that was decorated with small, intricate black swirls, trailing across the whole Kart. She shrugged and got in it. After everyone had chosen a Kart, DK nodded and said, "The countdown for the items to appear will start in one minute. Until then, please feel free to go where ever you please."

He stepped on the podium, which double as bleachers for the Toads who were watching. Peach drove to the bridge and placed herself on the side. Iggy and Starlow were at the tool booths near the start of the race. Shilo and Axel were on top of the small hill to the left of the highway. Bombette was near the "Mushroom Moon," musical sign. Kooper and Toadette drove to the tunnel near the exit of the city. Cars whizzed by the Karts. Kooper smiled at Toadette, "What is the inside of your Kart look like?"

She laughed, "It's all swirly! There are little black swirls all over the dashboard and seat. How about yours?"

Kooper looked around, "There are little black rings like the Olympic symbol! But there are, one, two three... ... ... Nine of them. And they're all over the place. I-"

He was cut off as the ten second marker sounded. He looked at Toadette, "What are you going for? Money or exemption?"

She smiled, "Exemption obviously."

Kooper frowned, "Well, I'm going for the money. So I'm going to get you out _**obviously**_."

She shrugged and the timer sounded. She lifted up her glove and started blowing into the back of it. Kooper did the same. Immediately two balloons blew themselves up over their Karts. They both set off in different directions.

* * *

><p>Peach rounded the corner and got an item. She watched patiently as the little window spun, finally landing on a triple bananas. She smiled and set off towards the start line, to line the thing with bananas. She smiled and hit the accelerator. She whizzed by and rammed into Iggy. She shrieked when she realized he had a red shell and was aiming it towards her. She put out her bananas and hit the pedal. He turned and followed.<p>

Bombette swerved around the large dairy truck and proceeded to the nearest item box. She passed Starlow who was yelling, "I CAN'T FIND THE RIGHT PEDAL!"

Starlow grumbled and proceeded to hit one of the pedals. She shot backwards and shrieked. She was run over by a large truck and was flattened. Bombette came back with a red shell and looked right at Starlow. Starlow looked up and shriked, "NO! WAIT! LET ME-"

She was cut off as the red shell hit her and she lost her last balloon. She spun back and a Lakitu floated down, lifted up her Kart and carried her away.

Bombette laughed and shot forwards.

* * *

><p>Shilo sighed, "If you don't get moving soon, I'm getting you out. You know I would prefer the money, but you would be just a sitting duck."<p>

Axel nodded, "Yeah, yeah... Is the acceleration-!"

He was cut off as a red shell hit him and he lost a balloon. Soon after they heard Peach shriek, "HA! You MISSED!"

Iggy yelled, "Well, then who did I hit?"

Peach just motored out and Iggy drove up the hill. He eyed Shilo and Axel and smirked, "Two easy targets."

Axel blew up a balloon as Shilo turned and jumped off the ramp. He did a trick in midair and as he hit the ground, he sped up. Axel gulped and hit one of the pedals. He shot backwards and hit the ramp. He then shot forwards and hit Iggy, who was then knocked off the ramp, right over the cliff. He shrieked as he fell until a Lakitu got him and he lost a balloon. Axel laughed and made a mental note that the left pedal was the reverse.

* * *

><p>Toadette smiled as a bomb popped up in her item. She pressed the window and held it to carry the item behind her. She was trying to find Kooper. She was defiantly his main target since he knew she wanted that exemption. She turned around and went back into the tunnel. She slowly went forwards and spotted Shilo franticly dodging cars and trucks. She threw the bomb and high-tailed it out of there. Seconds later she heard an explosion and Shilo yelling. She smiled and turned around. Right into a Bomb-omb truck. She shrieked as the truck exploded and sent her into the air. She fell onto the ground and frowned. She would be out of balloons to blow up. She blew up her last one and continued.<p>

* * *

><p>Bombette jumped over a car as she did a trick in the air. When she landed she was right next to Peach. She smiled and Peach swerved away. Bombette chased after and hit an item box. She stalked Peach as the items spun. Finally it landed on a red shell. She smiled and threw it. Peach turned and gasped. Bombette laughed as she tried to get a banana in time to block the hit. Peach screeched to a stop as the red shell smashed into her car. She spun around and lost a balloon. Bombette smiled and drove away right as Kooper drove up to Peach, "ARE YOU OKAY?"<p>

Peach nodded and frowned, "Don't you DARE try to hit me!"

Kooper nodded, "Well, I'm currently going for the money, but everyone else seems to be going for the exemption!"

Peach nodded, "I don't think Shilo or Axel are going for it. Shilo just seems to be helping Axel, and Axel is just floundering."

Kooper nervously laughed. Peach sped away.

* * *

><p>Iggy smiled as Shilo slowly continued down the bridge. Iggy got his fake box ready and pulled right in front of Shilo right as he passed over the middle of the bridge. Shilo smiled and shot a green shell at Iggy. Iggy jumped and the car was sent spiraling off the bridge. Shilo smirked and a small timer said, "20 minutes left."<p>

Shilo sped away as Iggy was dropped onto the bridge. He only had his last balloon left. He frowned, but he went for it anyway. He continued forwards and went for an item box.

* * *

><p>Axel gulped as he slowly shoved himself into a small corner. No one would notice him and he could easily throw out items. He readied his triple red shells and waited. He smiled as someone rounded the corner and shot the shell. He heard Iggy shriek and he saw the Lakitu come and lift him up. He smiled and went to a different corner.<p>

* * *

><p>Peach smiled as she saw Shilo, "HEY!"<p>

Shilo turned and narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

Peach just smiled, "Nothing, I was just wondering if you're trying for the exemption?"

He shook his head and said, "No, I'm just-"

He was cut off as Kooper threw a shell at him. He yelled and spun out. Peach turned around, "KOOPER?"

He sadly shrugged, "I'M SORRY! BUT THERE ARE TOO MANY FOR THE EXEMPTION! IF YOU CAN'T BEAT THEM, JOIN THEM!"

He readied his green shell and Peach sped away. Shilo frowned, "Sorry Kooper!"

He chucked a bomb at Kooper and it landed right on him. Kooper squeaked as he flew into the air. But the shock-wave caught Shilo. He spun out and a Lakitu descended on him. He sighed as he was carried away.

* * *

><p>Peach smiled, "Iggy! I know you're there! Come out!"<p>

Toadette slowly emerged from the tunnel and smiled, "Oh, Peach! When I heard the motor, I thought it was Kooper for a second! He wants me out. I'm going for the exemption and he doesn't like that."

Peach nodded, "Well, he just attacked me and Shilo. I don't think he's out yet. But what are you doing in there? You'll never... Wait. You're going for the exemption?"

Toadette nodded evilly and three a red shell at Peach. Peach shrieked and backed away, but got run over by a car. Toadette smiled and backed into the tunnel. Axel rounded the corner and Peach sighed as her car popped back into regular position, "Don't tell me you're-"

Axel smiled and threw his last red shell at her. She yelled and countered by backing behind a truck. The shell shattered and Peach came around the truck. She smiled and threw a banana right on top of him. He yelled and ducked. He then spun out and lost his last balloon. He grumbled as the Lakitu lifted him away.

* * *

><p>The Mole smiled as the timer announced there were only fifteen minutes left. Everyone was going for the exemption. Their plan was going exactly as planned.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I really like this challenge! I decided to stop at the half way mark, because it was taking too much space. I keep the words near 2,000 and this is already 600 over! Like I said before, I have a poll on my profile. If you want, you can vote. It is completely new, so if you voted on the last one, you can still vote on this one. But if you don't have an account, you can leave you vote in the reviews. They will be counted in. Thank you! ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	14. Explosive Items

_Disclaimer. This is currently my most popular story! YAY! Random note, I'm actually making the quiz results and I'm putting them in the story too, at the end, during the finale. But on another note, please vote on my poll about the Mole on my profile. If you don't have an account, you can leave an anonymous review. That means you don't have to have an account. Just go ahead and push that little review button down there..._

_Toady: Hmmm... Maybe it's a clue. Maybe not. You have yet to find out. Mwahahaha... As for the challenge, thanks (Even though I ended it a little short in this chapter. Sorry -.-'). As for Iggy and Toadette wanting the exemption, well, I guess, but if you wanted to stay in, you would want the exemption badly, huh? As for Starlow sucking so much, well, she's never played it before, so I had to make it hilarious! And maybe Starlow would smile. Maybe she had learned from the producers, and just was faking it all, to seem, you know, innocent. Or maybe not._

_Rootbeer: Why are you glad Luigi was out first? I don't get it... Oh well. When you get here. As for the challenges, I think I'm getting better. I hope. I shouldn't have started this as my first fic though, because the Mole is really hard to write and actually pull off. But I'm not going to say anything else, since you know, you're not actually here yet._

Explosive Items

DK smiled as the final four players drove around trying to find each other. He lifted up the microphone on his podium, where he made all the time warnings, and said, "Players, please come to the start. The producers would like to show you to a smaller area for the time being. Also, modifications can be made on your Kart."

* * *

><p>Peach smiled as she slowly advanced her Kart. She had a good feeling what the 'modifications' were. She was overjoyed that the Mario Kart Committee had allowed the items to be passed. She knew exactly who she would be getting out. Although, she did want the money, no one was going for it. Kooper did have a point. If you are going to need to get all the players that are going for the exemption out, then eventually, only one person would be left. The person who didn't want the exemption. Oh well... If you can't beat them, join them!<p>

* * *

><p>Bombette shrugged as the announcement finished. She was surprised she had made it this far in the Battle. Of course, if you knew how the Mole operated, you could get by anything with a little luck. But she was still glad they were making little modification to the Kart. She would need all the help she could get against pros like Peach and Toadette.<p>

* * *

><p>Kooper sighed as he drove through the tunnel. He felt like his original plan was turning out badly, hence the turn to get the exemption. But he could still get money. He only had to keep Peach in. Maybe... He sighed again. If she had decided to go for the Money too, he was screwed. Well, he wasn't. The mission was. But he still had to try.<p>

* * *

><p>Toadette nodded as the last player pulled into the start. She had been showed the smaller confinement area and was now deciding what upgrade she wanted. They had been planned for a Mario Kart race, but then the committee pulled them from the boxes. But they had let them use them now. She was glad. They were never even explained to the contestants. She looked up at the producer, a pianta, small for its species, but still towering over her. She smiled, "So what does the Rocket do again?"<p>

He smiled back and replied, "It works similarly to a bullet bill, but it aims for the nearest player and then acts like a mushroom. If you manage to collide with them, you steal their balloon. But its boost only lasts for three seconds, so only use it when someone is very close to you. It also blasts them very far back, so if they were near a cliff, they would lose two balloons, one for you and one for the cliff."

She nodded and asked, "And the Li'l Brrr?"

He laughed, "I'm not sure why the committee pulled this one, but it freezes the player in a block of ice. The ice lasts for about five seconds, and the player slides backwards for the duration of the freeze. If they collide with something, they rebound with twice the speed. They also lose a balloon. And if they run over a cliff, they lose two balloons also."

Toadette nodded, "How does the Boo Stone work?"

The pianta smirked, "It's just like the regular boo, but instead of one steal, everyone's items are stolen. But it comes at the cost of one balloon. So if you use it, you will lose one balloon, and everyone's items will be yours to use."

She nodded and asked one last question, "And what does the Globe do?"

He sighed, "I can see why they removed this one. When you use this one, you are given the option of one of three disasters. An earthquake, a lightning strike, or a tornado. It's why they moved you to a platform near the real highway. But the earthquake causes an earthquake to happen, drastically distorting the board. If anyone falls into anyone of the cracks that are formed, they will lose a balloon. If anyone is crushed by pieces of land, they lose a balloon. The Earthquake last about 30 seconds, and the damage doesn't go away. The lightning causes everyone's, except the user of the lightning, everyone's cars to be struck by lightning, therefore making them lose control. The controls are thrown for a minute and are not normal. Say someone who was struck tried to accelerate. Maybe the acceleration is now a left turn, or a brake, and it will be for a whole minute. The tornado whips everything around. Unless you are vigorously trying to get away you will be sucked into the tornado, and thrown violently into a wall, flattening you and making you lose a balloon. The tornado lasts about ten seconds. Only the user can escape. Also, certain, lighter pieces of land, can be sucked up too, and thrown at people. If it's only dirt, it will blind you. But if it's anything else, you will be knocked back and disoriented for a few seconds. Now, before you decide to pick, I have to say that there are only one of each in stock, so only one per person. You can feel free to not choose one, but the others probably are. So you best fight fire with fire. Oh! And the Li'l Brrr is already picked. Just got that on my tablet."

Toadette deviously smiled, "I'll take that one... Yes, I know exactly what I'm doing with that one."

* * *

><p>Peach smiled as she looked at the map of the newer course, grinning as the elevators lifted her and the others up onto the platform, a little west of the city. The course looked like Yoshi Falls, but the center of the huge lake was shrunk down about half of the normal size. She smiled as the countdown started. The others were one platforms around the course, "THREE!"<p>

Bombette looked contentedly at her item, one she knew she picked well, "TWO!"

Toadette smiled, looking around the whole course, ready to get everyone out, "ONE!"

Kooper sighed as the players all cast devious glances at each other, "GO!"

Kooper speed away as the loud audience, out of view of the racers, cheered. He smiled and felt sure he could win at least 2,000 coins. If he couldn't, at he would get the exemption, securing his spot in the fourth round. He smiled and then suddenly shrieked as Bombette whizzed around the corner and got ready to throw her Li'l Brrr at him. He backed up and turned. He was tempted to use his item, but he would when he was on his last balloon. He turned at saw Bombette throw the Brrr. He gulped and counted, one, two, three. He opened his eyes and saw her laughing at him, "HA! I was only going for Peach! She's right behind you!"

He turned and saw Peach frozen in a block of ice, sliding backwards, right at the hole into the lake. He sighed and saw she only had two balloons left. The last hope of getting the money was gone. He shrugged and used his item. The dial spun as the three choices decided themselves. Suddenly a large Boo hovered over his head and smirked, "Seems you don't have a stealable item. Too bad. My mistress will be sad."

He cackled and flew away. Kooper just stood there.

* * *

><p>Toadette smiled as the Boo came back to her, "I have your items mistress. Only one of the players didn't use it already. Here is your Rocket ma'am."<p>

The Boo faded away and Toadette shrugged as the Rocket put itself into her dial. The item settled and she took off speeding. But as soon as she shot forwards, she started to be jerked every which way. She shrieked as the speed panel right in front of her shot up about three feet in the air. She backed up and sped the other way. Right away, she almost ran into Peach, frozen in a large block of ice, about half melted. It was speeding all over, constantly hitting the raised rocks. She smiled as Peach finally rocketed off the cliff, into the lake. It was one last to deal with.

* * *

><p>Bombette was grumbling as the Lakitu dropped her on to the still shaking course. She had fallen through the cracks formed in the beginning of the course. She lost a balloon, only having the two left above her, and she smiled as she landed. She rocketed off to the nearest box, even as the ground shook. She shrieked as Kooper threw a large fake box at her.<p>

She frowned and yelled back, "KOOPER! WHAT ARE YOU DONING!"

He smiled and yelled back, "GETTING AN EXEMPTION!"

She nodded and realized she was on her last balloon. She sighed and wished she had the rocket. She smiled and took off.

* * *

><p>Toadette smiled as she felt the earthquake dying down. The earth was split up everywhere, and there were pointed stones and shards of fence everywhere. She decided to see what would happen if she drove out of the normal boundraies. She did and a Lakitu descended down on her. She sighed.<p>

Kooper looked around and saw Toadette fropped back onto the course. He smiled as she lost a balloon, now on her last one. He heard the timer count down, "One more minute!"

He smiled, "Oh goodie! We'll probably get the money!"

He smiled and the suddenly opened his eyes. He shrieked as Toadette suddenly came shooting at him with the Rocket. He tried to dodge but she still hit him. She cheered, "WOOT! I GOT YOUR BALLOON!"

He frowned as his Kart came to a stop. But soon, he smiled as he heard the timer slowly counting the last ten seconds.

* * *

><p>Bombette yelled in frustration as the timer started counting down, ten, nine, eight. There was no hope in getting the exemption. She sighed as her Kart came to a stop.<p>

* * *

><p>Toadette smiled as she rocketed around, but then sighed as the timer hit zero. She had tried her best to get this exemption, but it was no use. She smiled sadly as the Lakitu lifted her away.<p>

* * *

><p>DK smiled at the contestants, "How was the ride?"<p>

Starlow yelled and kicked the chair, "IT WAS HORRIBLE! I COULDN'T EVEN GET PAST TEN SECONDS!"

DK sweatdropped as everyone else facepalmed. Iggy got up and shrugged, "I was really hoping for an exemption. But I guess money is good. If I don't get the exemption, no one does."

Shilo nodded, "Mostly agreed, although I really would have liked to see those items up close, and not just from the audience."

Axel laughed and DK smiled, "Well, We're going right into our next challenge, seeing as it takes a few hours. Will you please divide yourselves into three groups of two and two groups of one?"

Everyone nodded and people went to get with people they worked well with. Shilo immediately raced over to Axel, and they tightly hugged together. Peach wandered Toadette, but she was plastered to Bombette. She shrugged and went to go with Iggy. Starlow sighed, seeing as she was in the group of one. Kooper looked disappointed not to be with Toadette. DK smiled and called the producers, "So, you two, please lead the single players to the approximate spots."

The Goomba and the Para-Beetle lead Kooper and Starlow out the door of the hotel, and DK turned to the remaining contestants, "Welcome, to your next challenge."

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda a crappy end, I know. But if you couldn't tell, this is the hostage challenge. With a twist! But anyway, I took a little coming up with the new items, so I ended up cutting the challenge short. *frowns and sticks tongue out* But anyway, please leave a review and vote on the poll on my home page! Thanks ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	15. Over The River and Through The Woods

_Disclaimer. Not much to say..._

Over The River and Through The Woods

DK smiled, "For this challenge, you will be trying to rescue one of the single players. Though, I will not tell you who or where. Now, each of the groups, please choose which method you would like to find the hostage in. Over water, air or foot?"

Shilo immediately jumped to get the foot trail, and Axel shrugged. Toadette looked at Bombette, "Would you like the air or water?"

Bombette shrugged, "Which ever isn't taken by the others."

Toadette nodded and went over to take the two air travel badges, "Iggy and Peach had the water travel badges."

DK nodded, "When Bee, the Para-Beetle and also my co-host, comes back, he will take each of you to the appropriate places, you can start and search for the hostage. You will get details when you are going."

All six players nodded and the Para-Beetle flew in, "I've gotten the hostage in their place, and the other person, where they need to be."

He had a small squeaky voice, one that reminded the others of someone who had breathed in helium. But it was cute. He turned to the group and squeaked, "Who here is the over foot group?"

Shilo and Axel raised their hands and took out the over land tags. DK left and Bee nodded, "I'll take you to the start of the trail. Everyone else, just stay here and relax for a while..."

* * *

><p>As Bee led the two out the door he continued talking, "You two are going to be traveling over land, walking to the destination. Unfortunately you don't know where the destination is, nor will you find out without the others. At the start of the trail, I will give you a puzzle that you solve. If you can solve it, it will give you an answer you must give to a tour guide at the information center. If it is answered correctly, you will be give ten addresses, one for each player since day one. But since you don't know which player you are looking for, you cannot go to one, nor will you be able to open the door to it, since it is locked."<p>

They both nodded and they arrived at the trail, a dirt road, running along the outside of the city, eventually running into it, and turning into a cement sidewalk. Bee turned to them and pulled a map, a small phone, and a piece of paper from his shell, and he handed them to Shilo and Axel, "Here are the puzzle and the map. The phone only has one number, that of which you have yet to find out. Although, it will be vital to solving the challenge. Once you get the addresses, call the number on this phone and you will tell the person on the other end."

He flew away and Shilo looked at the puzzle, "There are a few trees in a garden. On one of them, a pear tree, there are pears (quite logical). But after a strong wind blew, there were neither pears on the tree nor on the ground. How come?"

Axel shrugged and said, "Let's solve this as we walk. And I am so glad that Bee is gone. He talks in more riddles that DK does!"

* * *

><p>As Bee flew through the door, he meeped, "And who is in the air group?"<p>

Toadette and Bombette both nodded and he smiled, "Follow me!"

As they approached the helicopter, Bee turned to them, and pulled some items out of his shell, "Since none of you know the destination, you will be waiting for the signal for the location on this phone here."

He handed them a small phone and a box, "This box has a large puzzle, which you two will be assembling on the helicopter. Once you manage to solve it, it will show a large photo of nine of the players. The one that is missing is the one you are looking for. Once you find this out, you can call the number on this phone and tell the person on the other end."

He smiled and flew away. Bombette smiled at Toadette as the pilot beckoned them on board, "Well, I hope you're good at puzzles, 'cause I know I suck!"

* * *

><p>Bee flew in the door and looked at the remaining two, "Come follow me."<p>

He led them out the door toward a dock near the hotel. He turned around and smiled, "You last two, Iggy and Peach, you will be traveling by boat. You will be solving a math puzzle. After the puzzle is solved, the number created by it will be the combo for the lock in the back of the boat. Inside... Well, I'll just let you find out. But I also have some things to give you."

He pulled out a small phone and some writing things, a calculator, and other objects to help with the problem. He smiled, "You have lots of paper on board, so if you need to show work, just doodle on there. And for the phone, there only is one number there, and you can only text. I will not tell you who it is, but you will need it to succeed."

He smiled and flew out of the door of the boat. Iggy and Peach looked at each other. Iggy smiled, "Well, we better, one, solve the puzzle. Two, get the boat going, and get to the destination, when we find out where that is. And three, we need to find out who this number calls!"

Peach nodded, "Well, since it only texts, I'll get that. And you're the genius here. You're going to have to solve the puzzle."

Iggy nodded and the started, "Well, who's going to steer?"

Peach smiled, "I've had some experience boat navigating. I have a small yacht at home. I sail it every so often."

Iggy nodded and laughed, "Well, you can hardly call a yacht small!"

Iggy sat down at the table and looked at the problem. Suddenly he took out his notebook and said to Peach, get the boat sailing and then come over here and write the problem down. I have a feeling it's more than just a clue for this challenge."

Peach nodded and turned back to the front. She turned on the motor and set off. She smiled and went to the table and Iggy frowned, "Who's steering?"

Peach shrugged, "It has an autopilot. I just put in a destination, and it goes there. I currently have it going for the harbor over about three miles from here. I-"

She was cut off as the phone started buzzing. She laughed, "Well, let's see who here has the number!"

She flipped it open and it said:

_Oh goodness, sorry I haven't contcted you yet! I haven't been able to get the phone running and I jus plugged it in. So, I'd like to kno who's on what team. I kno what main aea the puzzles are in, but I need to kno who's on what team, and what the problem is. Please text me back!_

Peach smiled, "I have no idea who that is. I'll ask. But anyway, I'll text back, and see who it is, and a I'll tell them about the stuff."

She open up a new message and typed:

**Hi! This is Peach speaking! I was just wondering who you are and why you're making so many spelling mistakes! It's Know not Kno. And it's Just** **Not Jus. But anyway, me and Iggy are in the water group, and out math problem is, "[(3x^2-27)/ 4)] *[8x^2) / (9-3x)]/ [(x^2+3x) / 6]. Iggy is trying to condense it, but he's having a lot of trouble. But anyway, thanks, and let us know who you are!**

She hit the send button and turned back to Iggy.

* * *

><p>Bombette turned back to Toadette, "I don't get it. Why are we assembling the outside first?"<p>

Toadette shrugged, "Well, I don't know the exact reason, but it really helps me, and since you're not doing anything. I'll do it my way!"

Bombette nodded, "I guess that's fine. I just don't get it."

Todaette nodded and shrugged. Suddenly the phone buzzed and Bombette went over to read it:

_Hi everyone! As for the reques, I'm sorry, but I'm not allwed to disclse that information. If I do, we will lse the challenge._

_Bombette and Toadette: I honesly don't kno ho on eath to help you with the puzzle, but did you try assembling the edges firs. Then after that, you could sat at the corners. Also, you might have a few false pieces. I was told of the possibility._

_Peach and Iggy: Iggy! I thought you HATED water! But anyway, I'm sorry I can't tell you who I am. You kno, money penalty. Try to condense the things don, and then, after you have an answer, try to get it back to the original sate. If you can't, odds ae you did something wrong. But I have to say, I can't even begin to help. Sorry..._

_Shil and Axel: As for your problem, "There ae a few trees in a gaden. On one of them, a pea tree, there ae peas (quite lgical). But after a srong wind blew, there were neither peas on the tree nor on the ground. Ho come?" Knoing the producers, and well, everyone who works in the Mole, there is probably more than this than it seems. Yep!_

Bombette frowned, "Okay, this is weird. Both of the single players, Kooper and Starlow, know how to spell. But this is way out of hand. They practically misspelled half the letter!"

Toadette shrugged as she popped a piece into place, "Well, how do we know that it's Kooper or Starlow? Maybe it's not even a player or producer!"

Bombette nodded, "Well, most likely it's Kooper or Starlow, because they can't tell us the name. We don't know which is the hostage, so obviously we can't know who is working the controls!"

Toadette nodded seeing sense in the statement. Bombette went to talk to the pilot to see where they were.

* * *

><p>Shilo looked at Axel who looked back. They were both silent when suddenly Shilo jumped, "WAIT!"<p>

Axel started and Shilo continued, "Well, I just noticed this, but maybe this is a play on words? I mean, what if "Pears" symbolize something? And the wind too? Or maybe they are trying to trick us with the wording! Oh goodness, I really have to thing about this one."

Axel laughed, "I text that to the controller!"

He opened the phone:

**Hi! This is Axel! I was wondering, maybe you could help us find a hidden meaning to the words, like maybe the "Pears" symbolize something. Or maybe it's a trick question, maybe they are trying to confuse us with unnecessary words. Just a though thrown out there! Thanks!**

He hit send and turned to Shilo again, "Well, what do you think?"

Shilo shrugged, "I say we wait for a response."

* * *

><p>Peach turned to Iggy, "While you're trying to find the answer to that problem, how about I try to figure out who's at the phone?"<p>

Iggy nodded, "That's a good idea. But elaborate. How are you going to do that? Use your powerful mind powers?"

Peach laughed, "Not quite."

* * *

><p>Bombette shrieked as the plane jerked to the side. Toad grabbed the puzzle and held it down. Bombette screamed again, and the plane jerked again. It went forward, and then backwards, sometimes to the left and sometimes to the right. Toadette screamed, "BOMBETTE! GET HELP!"<p>

Bombette let a little shriek out and muttered, "No! I'm sure the pilot will have it down soon!"

Toadette shook her head and yelled back, "NO! JUST SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

Bombette reluctantly nodded and went up. Toadette smiled and momentarily loosened. She suddenly screamed as the plane careened to the right and the table flew out from under her. The puzzle wet with it and both shattered on the ground. She screamed and Bombette flew out of the cockpit. She smiled and looked at Toadette. The turbulence died down. Toadette looked at Bombette, "What?"

Bombette gulped, "Nothing. It's just, something was hacking the controls."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... I like, so completely ran out of motivation. I was all like... ... ... ... and the I was like... MOLE! It kinda went on and off, so I think the on and off-ness will be visible. Oh, and no one is voting on the poll! I voted (Derp!) and so did Inspired Girl (THANK YOU! Free cyber cookies to you!) But that's only two! Wahhh... But anyway... Random fact of randomness: Once a newspaper in Alabama accidentally posted, "This is the thought of the day. And this is where you put the thought of the day, as if anyone had a thought for the day. And doesn't know what the hell is going on. Or what is happeningishness." I just cracked up so hard reading this. Well... random... ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	16. And The Messenger Is

_Disclaimer. This took me a while because I left off in a horrible spot last chapter. Also, starting next episode, just cuz I'm too lazy to do it now, I'm going to try to use more in show character monologue. Oh, And if I get the time, I'll post the pictures of the characters in one big happy group. And because I'm so tryhard, I'll even draw it. Yeah... XD_

_Toady: I'm not going to comment on your review for 14... I just don't want to use up too much space. I only allow myself 2,000 words. As for the two hostages, I never said there were TWO hostages. And Bee said that he took the other to a specified spot. So maybe they were offered an exemption, or some other money or something. I love hiding stuff. And the Shilo and Axel's puzzles, well, maybe they did bring one or two of the others back! They did in some of the Australian seasons. I'm not saying anything more about the messages. Too much to reveal. And the challenge is a little confusing. I had to reread the instructions to myself, because I write full, very detailed instructions in case I want anyone to read them and suggest stuff, I was still confused. Doh! *Shot dead* And maybe Peach is sabotaging. And maybe not. That, is the question...And Did you vote on the poll yet? I noticed someone voted for... someone... and I was wondering if it was you. That's all._

_Pandamonium: I realize that anon reviewers can't vote, but like Inspired Girl, you can leave your anon vote in a review! And the problems, heh... I can't remember Iggy's answer... *Comes back to life and shot dead again * Well, yep!_

And The Messenger Is...

Toadette looked up, "What?"

Bombette nodded, "Someone was hacking the controls using a destructive radio wave, causing the plane to automatically turn back to a small controlled area..."

Toadette gulped, "Wait, so now what?"

Bombette sighed, "I don't know... The waves are keeping the plane within a specific distance... I don't know why... We'll never get this done... Oh... And sorry about the puzzle..."

Toadette shrugged, "It's okay... I didn't have much done anyway..."

They suddenly jumped as the phone range and let out a loud:

_**TWO HOURS LEFT!**_

Bombette sighed and Toadette started to pick up the puzzle.

* * *

><p>Peach looked at the messages and Iggy smiled at her. She sighed, "No Iggy, I haven't gotten anywhere on who the mysterious messenger is."<p>

Iggy shrugged. Suddenly Peach smiled at him. He laughed, "No, I haven't gotten anywhere on the answer. But it is negative... I think... And it's in terms of x, so..."

Peach shrugged, "Well, that two more bits of info that you have and that I don't."

Iggy laughed and Peach looked back at the phone. Suddenly it buzzed and Peach picked it up.

_To everyone: Since you need to kno who is the one kidnapped, you're going to need to kno you I am. I am one of the individual players, and if any of you figure it out, I can relay it to the others._

_Peach and Iggy: I really am not good at math, but I honesly don't think some pats of it will be that had. Like the 3x^2. That a relatively simple quesion, and I don't think you'll get it wrong._

_Bombette and Toadette: No, I honesly don't think you'll need to be at the release site of the captive. Since you'll be figuring out whom the captive is, you can jus tell me and I'll relay it. But it seems that you have been... not doing well with the puzzle. That las picture you sent me... Oh goodness. I honesly didn't kno that type of radio signals exised. Of course, if I'm the Mole, of course I'll say that... =3_

_Shil and Axel: Maybe it's a trick quesion...? Did you read it caefully? Jus check it out again._

Iggy looked at the message, "I honestly don't know... Since the messenger is one of the single players, it probably has something to do with the spelling..."

Peach nodded.

* * *

><p>Shilo looked at Axel, "I think I have the answer to the riddle."<p>

Axel looked at him, "Okay Mole, what is it and how do you know?"

Shilo smiled, "One, I'm seriously not the Mole. Yes, I want everyone else to think that, but I want you to stay in till the end. So yeah, I guess I'll enter the coalition. Two, There were two pears in the tree. So one blew off and there was only a single pear on the ground and the tree. So you can't use plural. And three, I knew because I really thought about how you suggested it was a trick question."

Axel laughed, "Well, you were the one to suggest it."

Shilo shrugged and nodded, "Well, onto the coalition. Other than me, who do you think the Mole is?"

Axel shrugged, "I honestly don't know. But I'm really suspecting Iggy. I've been going for him on the quizzes so far, and I'm in. I only started to take your suspicious activity seriously this episode."

_Axel: Now to be honest, I still think he's the Mole. I won't vote for him, because I honor coalitions, but if I get out, he is so the Mole. I actually have thought he was the Mole since day one. I only started to take that suspicion seriously in the second episode._

Shilo nodded, "I honestly have to agree. I originally thought it was Bombette, but she's kinda faded out of my radar. I'm still voting for her, but really, only just like, one or two questions. I've been voting for Iggy too."

Axel laughed, "Great minds think alike!"

Shilo smiled, "Well, lest go find a tour guide."

Axel nodded, "Oh wait! I'll tell the messenger we got our riddle!"

Shilo nodded and they both ran off.

* * *

><p>Bombette and Toadette took one last look at the message and both of them sighed. Toadette frowned, "Now what?"<p>

Bombette shrugged and smiled, "Well, We can help with Iggy's problem. Well, that and try to figure out how to get out of this obstructive radio wave."

Toadette nodded when the phone rang again.

_Hi, it's me again. The places you have to go for the two others are either the MushMush Apartments for Kooper or the StarLink Movie for Starlow. Shilo just figured out his and Axel's riddle._

Toadette smiled, "Well, even thought we don't know where either of those are, and we probably won't get to them, what do we do?"

Bobmete shrugged and sighed, "I really don't know."

* * *

><p>Peach smiled and looked at Iggy, "Do you have it know?"<p>

Iggy smiled, "Yes I think I do. It-"

He suddenly jumped when the phone let out a tremendous:

_**ONE HOUR LEFT!**_

Peach sighed, "Well, seeing as you finally got it, let's go open up the safe in the back."

Iggy nodded and they headed back. She sat on the floor and Iggy did too. He reached up and typed

**-12x**

The safe clicked, once, twice, three times, and it popped open. Peach jumped and giggled and Iggy reached in. He pulled out a single key. He also pulled out a note.

Hello contestants. This key you have here is the key to open up the lock into the building with the hostage. It also will unlock the lock on the hostage. Not everyone has to be at the hostage location, but it would be advised to have everyone do so. Good bye and good luck! ~ DK

Peach laughed and the phone rang.

_WOOOOOOOOOT! Shilo got who I am! I'm Starlow BTW! If you didn't notice, which you probably did, all the spelling mistakes went like this: St was replaced with s, ta with t, ar with a, rl, with r, lo, with l, and ow with o. The producers did that to make sure I couldn't type my name in. Yay! That means you're looking for Kooper! Oh, and now since you got my name, I don't have to let the computer do the spelling mistakes! WOOOOOOOOT! XDDDDDDD_

Peach smile and giggled, "Well, I guess we're going to MushMush Apartments!"

* * *

><p>Bombette sighed as the message came onto the phone.<p>

_Sorry Bombette and Toadette. I'll be leaving the communications area to help with the other at the MushMush Apartments. You'll be stranded until we get back._

Bombette sighed again and Toadette looked at her, "You know, come to think of it, you went up into the cockpit right before the interference began."

Bombette nodded and suddenly started, "Wait, so you think I'm the one who did that?"

Toadette nodded and Bombette shook her head, "No, it wasn't me! I swear!"

Toadette nodded.

_Toadette: I don't see why she would deny it. Unless she's the Mole... ARGH! I DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS!_

* * *

><p>Shilo and Axel walked up to DK, who was standing right in front of the MushMush Apartments. He smiled and said, "Hello. The others are almost here. And..."<p>

Suddenly a car pulled up next to the building and a familiar figure floated out. She smiled and walked to DK, "Unfortunately Bombette and Toadette aren't going to be here now. They are trapped in an obstructive radio wave over the airport."

DK shrugged, "Well, That's fine. You'll just be a little handicapped. Oh, look! The others are here now!"

A taxi pulled up, and Peach and Iggy stepped out. They had a key and DK gestured for them to unlock the door. They did and everyone stepped inside. DK turned to them and smiled, " Welcome to part two of the challenge."

There were some groans, and other who frowned. DK laughed and continued, "On these ten floors of these apartments, Kooper is hidden in one of the rooms. Some places you will find clues to where he is. But there is one more catch you will have to find out. The key must remain with the one who opened the door, that one being Iggy. It will unlock the door that Kooper is in and unlock the lock to the rope he is in. Any questions?"

When there was silence, DK continued, "So, I believe you only have one more hour to complete this challenge? Well, in that case, I do believe you need to get searching!"

They all huddled in a group. Starlow pulled out a bag, "The producers gave me this to help in finding Kooper."

She pulled out three walkie-talkies, and a map of the apartment. She also pulled out a slip of paper, "This was one of the clues to Kooper's location. But it only says he's on an odd numbered floor. K?"

Everyone nodded and Peach and Iggy ran to the nearest elevator, while Axel and Shilo ran to the nearest hall on the first floor. Start started to the elevator when suddenly she turned back to DK, "When are we finding out about the twist?"

DK laughed, "Soon... soon."

Starlow gulped, "Could you tell me now?"

DK nodded, "Glad you asked. You wouldn't have found out any other way. But Kooper is blindfolded, listening to music, and completely cut off from using all of his senses. He can't see what room he's in. He can't hear you, and by the off chance he can, he can't call out to you. He's immobilized, and can't make any noise. You have no way of knowing what room he is in."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is taking longer than I thought... Sorry... Also, I would like to know if you think if I should start my Sonic the Hedgehog Mole now or wait until this one is done. Just leave a review. Thanks! ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	17. The Amazing Race Against Time

_Disclaimer. Uh... Not much to say, so I'll respond with the reviews. Well that and the fact that this challenge is taking me longer than I thought. Sorry... ^^; Please note, there is a poll on my profile, and if you don't have an account, you can leave a review. It _**will**_ be counted. Thank you. 0w0_

_Pandamonium: I really don't see why not. I was already going to have Tails in it, although I do refer to him by his actual name, not his nickname. I don't know why. And I'll call it Sonic: The Mole. I do already have the rest of the contestants, and everything else though. But sure, I mean, I did have a name, but it wasn't really a permanent one. Just until I could come up with a more official one! ^^_

The Amazing Race (Against Time)

Starlow looked at him, "Seriously?"

DK burst out laughing and walked off. Starlow sighed, and phoned the others via conference call, "Guys?"

There were two yeses and she continued, "I just found out the twist. Kooper can't respond. If you knock, he won't hear you, or be able to respond. We have to start over."

There were groans and she sighed, "I know. Just come down to the lobby."

* * *

><p>Starlow looked at the others, "Well, seeing as we won't know if Kooper is in the room or not, we can either knock, and if someone responds, we can just apologize, and if no one responds, we can use the key. If that works, odds are we found him. If not, the person just isn't home. Any questions?"<p>

Peach tentatively raised her hand, "Wait. Can't we all split up and-"

Starlow jumped in, "No we can't. Since there is only one key, we have to stay together so we don't miss a door that he could be in."

Peach glared at her, "Well, we could possibly take account of the doors no one answered if we split up, and then when finish with that floor, we can meet and try those one out. K?"

Starlow tried to come up with a sour remark, but she couldn't. Shilo took over, "Well, since that works, we'll pair up with who we were with before, meaning Starlow, you'll be on your own. So Axel and I will get the first floor, Starlow will get the third, and Peach and Iggy, you'll get the fifth."

Starlow blankly nodded and Iggy and Peach set off for the fifth floor. Axel turned to Shilo, "Also, we'll call back if we get any clues to Kooper's location. Okay?"

Shilo nodded and called Peach. Starlow aimlessly wandered to the third floor muttering to herself, "She stole my big moment. Mine! I just... But..."

* * *

><p>Peach was about to knock on the door, when the phone rang. She picked it up and turned on speaker, "Hello?"<p>

"Hey! I was just telling you that if you found any clues to his location, call us back. Also, ask anyone you see if they saw some people guiding a blind folded or otherwise handicapped koopa with them. K?"

Peach smiled, "Sure. Got it!"

She hung up and Iggy turned to her, "Who was that?"

Peach looked back, "That was Shilo. Didn't you recognize the voice? I did put it on speaker."

Iggy nodded, "Not really. I just was listening to the instructions."

Peach shrugged, "Meh."

She knocked on the door, and a small noki popped out. She was older, and had a sweet, caring voice, "Hello?"

Peach smiled, "Hi! I was just wondering if you saw a koopa being guided to a room? He would have been blindfolded, and possibly with some others."

The noki nodded, "Oh yes, I did see them. It was kind of strange. But they went that way. To the left. I think they went up the elevator. Is that all princess?"

Peach was taken aback, "Yes, but how did you know I was a princess?"

The noki smiled, "I've seen enough royalty in my day. Would you like to come in a talk?"

Peach smiled, "Sure. I-"

She was cut off as Iggy tugged on her dress, "Mama Peach? I think we have to go and find Kooper. You know... Money at stake?"

Peach gently laughed, "Oh yes. Bye!"

The noki waved and went inside. Peach turned to Iggy, "It's been awhile since you referred to me as mama."

Iggy blushed, "Well, it's more or less a habit. That's all. And I kind of got out of it since King Dad hasn't kidnapped you in a while."

Peach smiled, "Well, it's fine."

She leaned forward and hugged Iggy, who smiled back.

* * *

><p>Shilo stepped away from the door, "I don't think the residents are going to help us. I think they have been bribed into trying to lead us away from Kooper."<p>

Axel frowned, "Why on earth do you think that?"

Shilo shrugged, "Well, that nice pianta, the one by the stairwell, she said the koopa went up the stairs, but only one. The noise stopped after that. But we know there is... Unless."

He called Starlow on the walkie-talkie, "Hey. Are you sure you got the clue right. We only have about... 30 minutes left."

Starlow's voice come back, "Yeah. But do you want it anyway. You seem to have a knack for riddles today. The riddle is, 'The mass of Water. Deserve error.' I'm assuming that since the mass of water is 1, it would either be on an odd floor, or the first, which is also an odd. I have no idea what Deserve error means. But-"

Shilo shouted back, "WAIT! He's in the basement! Get everyone down there! I'll explain later!"

* * *

><p>As Shilo waited at the top of the stairs, "Ugh where are they? We only have, like, ten minutes left."<p>

Right on cue, the elevator dinged. Peach and Iggy stepped out. Peach was carrying Starlow. Axel laughed, "What now?"

Peach smiled, "Well, the elevator was taken, so she had to run up the stairs. That really tired her out, so she ended up passing out in my arms."

Shilo smiled, "Well, I believe he's down here. I-"

DK round the corner and smiled, "Good! You seem to have a good idea that he is down there. Any reason?"

Shilo smiled and Starlow sat up, "Yes I would like to hear why. I do not want to pass out for nothing."

Shilo laughed, "Well, the clue, 'The mass of Water. Deserve Order.' means that you need to put it in reverse order. It's an anagram. But also, the mass of water, 1, backwards, is 0.1, meaning he's not above ground. He's below it. Of course, it could also mean even, the mass, backwards, ssam eht, s_**sam e**_ht, but we were more likely to look there, and the producers want to put the wool over our eyes."

There were some confused murmurs and Shilo sighed, "It means fooled us. It's figurative. It's from back on Earth. I keep on forgetting that the Mushroom Universe doesn't have the same language."

Peach laughed, "Oh I get it!"

Shilo continued, "Well, is he down there?"

DK smiled, "Well, if he is, then you win. If not, you probably won't have time to win, soo..."

Shilo nodded, "I'm pretty confident."

There were murmurs of approval. DK nodded, "Well, then down we go!"

* * *

><p>"KOOPER?"<p>

Peach looked at Iggy, "He can't hear you."

Iggy laughed nervously, "Oh yeah..."

Starlow floated back up, "I think I see him. Over there."

She pointed at the corner, which had a couch with a familiar koopa on it. Shilo and Axel ran over, and started to undo his restraints. He gasped and sat up, "That is the warmest thing I will EVER be in."

He took a deep breath in and smiled, but it was strained, "Ummm, I have to tell you something. While you were looking for me, I was given an opportunity for an exemption."

The air tensed and people looked at him. They knew exemptions came at a price. He continued, "I was told that I could take an exemption, but if I did, only the 50,000 coins would be added to the pot. If I didn't, I would add 25,000 more coins in. You are allowed three chances to try and talk me out of it, but I think I have my mind made up."

There were a few mumbles of disappointment, but Axel spoke up, "But, why do you need it? You seem to have the Mole down, and you could add money to the pot! I mean... Why?"

Kooper sighed, "Well, the current archeological expedition we are currently working on is running out of funds, and it's really important. We may have just found a new type of yoshisaur from the Portobello Era, and it might be the link between prehistoric Yoshisaurs and current ones. I need that money... And 50,000 coins are still good..."

There was silence. DK turned to Kooper, "So does that mean you will take the exemption?"

Kooper nodded and DK smiled, "Well, still, 50,000 coins has been added to the pot. Good job!"

The mood lifted to a light happiness, and everyone exited to the stairs.

* * *

><p>DK lightly clicked his fork against his glass and everyone went quiet, "I would like to make an announcement. We can play one little game, if you want to earn some more money. Any objections... ... ... ... Okay! Then I will pass around these journals and would like everyone to take one."<p>

He passed around the journals. Peach got a nice purple one, and Iggy did too. Toadette chose a red one, and Kooper grabbed a blue one. Shilo and Axel both grabbed green. Starlow took a red one. Bombette got blue. DK smiled, "In each of the journals, there is a number. That number is the amount of coins he notebook is worth. In one of the journals, there is the word, 'Leader.' That person is in charge of picking the notebooks. All at once or one at a time, the rest of you will try to sweet talk or bribe or something to get the leader to choose your notebook. Say yours said 10,000 coins and the leader picked yours, 10,000 coins would be added to the pot. There are some other tricks, but you will find them out later. You are not allowed to tell the amount to coins you have or any other writing in you book, in anyway shape or form. If the above is violated, nothing will be earned. This only applies in the top half of the page. Get it?"

Everyone nodded and DK smiled, "So who here is the leader?"

Bombette started, "Oh! It's me!"

DK nodded, "You have ten minutes. Begin."

He sat back and Peach stood up, "Bombette I have a large sum of cash in my book ,and I would really advise you to get it."

Toadette jumped in, "No, I probably have a bigger sum. I don't know how much there is in range, but I do believe that I am at the higher end of the spectrum."

Kooper nodded, "Maybe, but I have a formidable amount too."

Shilo and Axel both stood up and fought each other for the conversation. Shilo started, "Well, I have-"

Axel butted in, "Yeah? I bet I-"

Shilo push him into his seat, "I have a low number. Don't pick me."

He sat down and Bombette nodded. Iggy sighed, "I have a relatively middle amount. Meh, I could care either way, but there is more out there I bet."

Axel stood up, "I have a pretty large amount, so you should have my notebook."

DK got in, "Five minutes."

Peach rejoined, "Mine is bigger. Bombette, you really need to count the others out of it. I mean-"

Kooper got in, "Well, I have to say, I do believe this one is pretty big."

Starlow sighed, "Well, this is between Peach, Toadette and Kooper. I have an interesting amount, but- Oh! Something on the bottom half! It says Me!"

Shilo gasped, "Mine does too! It says 2000. Me 2000. Huh!"

Iggy nodded, "Mine also. It says Wikipedia. Hmmmm... Wonder why. That's not a very reliable source."

DK interrupted, "One minute left. If a decision is not reached, the money will be passed up."

Kooper looked at Bombette, "Please, this HAS to be one of the highest of the money values! Just p-"

Peach butted in, "No, mine is larger. It has to be. I know it."

Shilo screamed, "HOW CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT LIER! SHE'S JUST TRYING TO LOSE THE MONEY! Pick Kooper or Toadette, but don't pick her."

Everyone jumped when he screamed. Finally after a few strange looks, and a snort or two, Toadette smiled, "Peach, yours has a bad consequence. Do you really want to take it?"

Peach started, "What? How did... You MOLE!"

Bombette panicked, "KOOPER!"

DK nodded, "Kooper, what was inside your book?"

He smiled, "25,000 coins. Enough to make up for the exemption!"

Peach sighed, "Mine was 35,000 coins. But I had to take a neutralizer for next episode. So I guess I'm glad that I didn't get chosen."

Toadette sighed and mumbled, "I had an exemption... But it had 5000 coins with it."

Shilo laughed, "Mine had 10,000! Lousy right?"

Starlow smiled, "Well, mine is 15,000. Meh."

Axel snorted, "Mine was 20,000."

Iggy nodded, "Mine was 30,000. Mine was better, with no consequence too."

DK nodded, "Yes, so 25,000 goes into the pot. Oh, and since the Mole botched up one of their clues, we are proud to present, the replacement clue!"

He took out a piece of paper. It said, '8u, 3d, 5r, 8l, 2r, 4d.' When everyone had their clue copied, DK smiled, "And the first to take the quiz is Toadette!"

* * *

><p>She quietly turned the computer on.<p>

**1) Is the Mole male or female?**

a) Male

b) Female

_Toadette: Oh gosh... I think I know who the Mole is this episode, but they're starting to sway me. So I really don't know. But I'm still on them. I've kinda switched suspects, but if I get out, I know who the Mole is. But I'm still on them. 50/50 on the other suspect._

**2) During "Mario Kart" did the Mole make it to the final three?**

a) Yes

b) No

_Kooper: I've kinda had my eye out for Iggy and Peach. Both of them are high candidates, but I don't know which one is truly the Mole. They've both had their own suspicious moments. But Iggy is too obvious. Peach would be more of an innocent figure. But Bombette is still nagging at the back of my mind. So I might end with her on some of the questions. Whew... Glad I have an exemption. *smile*_

**3) How many people did the Mole get out during "Mario Kart" (This includes themselves.)**

a) 0

b) 1

c) 2

_Axel: Um, well, before now, I was going for Shilo, but now I guess I'm not. I mean, I will hold up the coalition, but I don't know. I could have sworn it was him, and I was staying in, but meh. Actually I was going for someone else other than Shilo, but I was still going for Shilo. But now I'm just going for them. Actually, currently, I'm just rambling. And I can remember anything about them. *sigh*_

**4) In "Deaf, Dumb, Blind Kid," what role did the Mole play?**

Air Group

Land Group

Water Group

Captive

Messenger

_Starlow: I'm starting to think I'm not fit for this game. I can't get in, and I just twist people the wrong way. I don't think many of them like me, and I don't like that. I like them, but they don't like me. I think I'm going to throw this quiz, but I'm just too competitive. And since I know who the Mole is, I just can't._

**5) Did the Mole try to convince the captive to give away the exemption?**

a) Yes

b) No

c) The Mole was the captive.

_Shilo: I'm honestly confused. I don't who the Mole is. I mean, I have an idea, but I really don't know. So I was going for Iggy, But then I didn't. And Then Bombette, and then not. But since only Axel tried to convince, and only Kooper was the captive, neither who I believe are the Mole, it is probably safe to say no._

**6) What type of puzzle did the Mole solve?**

Math puzzle

Word problem

Jig-saw

The Mole had to solve a puzzle, but didn't try.

The Mole didn't have to solve a puzzle.

_Bombette: Great... Kooper and Starlow didn't solve, Toadette did a puzzle, I didn't try, Shilo and Axel did a riddle, and I'm assuming that Peach and Iggy did the math. So I guess Math. But one time I saw a movie, and the real criminal was a mild mannered young goomba, so that raises the suspicions on Toadette. ARG!_

**7) What did the Mole have written in their notebook?**

Leader

Exemption (5,000)

10,000

15,000

20,000

25,000

30,000

Neutralizer (35,000)

_Shilo: Heh, I'm assuming they meant the journal money game. But anyway, I'm guessing above 15,000 because those three don't really have a red flag in my mind. Now, with one of my suspects in mind, in this episode, they seemed to have made a very rash, yet not that obvious or harmful choice. It was blatant sabotage too. So, I'm going with their choice. Hm? You want to know who it is? Too bad. I don't reveal my secrets that easily._

**8) When did the Mole pick their notebook?**

1st

2nd

3rd

4th

5th

6th

7th

8th

_Iggy: I'm beginning to feel like there is someone watching me behind my back. Like, not trying to stalk me, but to make sure I don't sabotauge. YEAH! I have someone who believes I'm the MOLE! Well, other than that, I have no clue. I don't even remember when I picked mine. Blast._

**9) What colour was the Mole's notebook?**

Red

Green

Blue

Purple

_Peach: Wow, I don't know. I'm down to two suspects, and they didn't have matching notebooks. But I'm guessing it was the most suspicious of them. Well, duh! Obviously the Mole will sabotage and be suspicious! Heh. But it's them. I know it._

**10) Who is the Mole?**

a) Bombette

b) Peach

c) Toadette

d) Kooper

e) Axel

f) Shilo

g) Starlow

h) Iggy

_The Mole: Oh I feel so happy! I don't think anyone is on me anymore! Well, someone is, but I'm diverting them. As for the answer, it's me! Duh! But all the other contestants would now me as the Mole if I bit them on the arm. Meh. Thus the consequence of not being the Mole._

* * *

><p>DK settled into the chair in the lobby of the hotel. A small crowd of fans of The Mole had gathered, wondering who was executed. DK smiled, "Again, here is your pre-execution Mole clue."<p>

He took out a piece of paper, and it said:

_**'8u, 3d, 5r, 8l, 2r, 4d'**_

As people finished scribbling in their notebooks, DK continued, "Today, as you know, there will be an execution. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If your screen if green, you will remain in the game, and have a chance at the final pot. If your screen is red, you will be joining Luigi and Toadbert back at home. Your game ends here. Kooper has been exempted, and thus cannot be executed. Any volunteers?"

Peach raised her hand reluctantly, and the sidelines visibly tensed. She was an obvious favorite. DK smiled, "Peach."

**PEACH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

She sighed and relaxed, unconsciously tensed herself. Iggy jumped up, still sure of himself. The sidelines were relaxing, but many of them also tensed. They knew he was being played, and hoped he wasn't executed because of it. DK smiled, "Iggy."

**IGGY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

He smiled sweetly and Peach hugged him. Toadette raised her hand, anxious to know her results. The sidelines relaxed, and she shot them a disapproving glance, upset they didn't favor them. DK laughed, "Well, this seems much more relaxed in public! Toadette."

**TOADETTE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Some of the younger people in the lines smiled. She was one of them who put energy into the game. Shilo raised his hand, but had to swat down Axel so he could go first. DK raised his eyebrows, "Shilo..."

**SHILO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Shilo smiled and sat down. Axel got up and sent a glance at Shilo. Shilo giggled and Axel continued. DK nodded, "Axel."

**AXEL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

Axel tensed and DK frowned, "I'm sorry Axel, but you have been executed. Please grab your things and follow me."

Axel sighed and took his bag. The crowd dispersed, Axel and DK left, and Shilo sighed, "I guess every good thing must end some time. He was my best friend too. Ever since Earth and the Candlelit Diner. I'll miss him. I wonder who he though the Mole was...?"

_**Axel blew up a balloon as Shilo turned and jumped off the ramp. He did a trick in midair and as he hit the ground, he sped up. Axel gulped and hit one of the pedals. He shot backwards and hit the ramp. He then shot forwards and hit Iggy, who was then knocked off the ramp, right over the cliff. He shrieked as he fell until a Lakitu got him and he lost a balloon. Axel laughed and made a mental note that the left pedal was the reverse.**_

Iggy laughed, "Well, he probably would have last longer in a coalition. You know, more info. Although, he seemed to be pretty smart..."

_**Shilo looked at the puzzle, "There are a few trees in a garden. On one of them, a pear tree, there are pears (quite logical). But after a strong wind blew, there were neither pears on the tree nor on the ground. How come?"**_

_**Axel shrugged and said, "Let's solve this as we walk. And I am so glad that Bee is gone. He talks in more riddles that DK does!"**_

* * *

><p>DK looked back at Axel, "Anything you will remember most here?"<p>

Axel laughed, "Well, I really enjoyed the challenges. They were the best. I also like getting to be around people like that, the helping each other, and what not. But it was fun while it lasted."

DK smiled, "Well, anything you would like me to tell the contestants?"

Axel nodded, "Tell them that this isn't what they think. The Mole is out there, and they are sneaky. They will do anything to get you off of their tail. Oh, and look to see who I voted on in my first quiz. Tell them they were a really sneaky Mole. I loved every second of it."

He smiled as he climbed into the van waiting to drive him to the airport. DK sighed and said a last farewell, "Well, it was fun to have you on the show. You were a good contestant. I think the others really liked you. Good bye!"

As the van drove off, DK yelled on last thing to him, "Give my best to Luigi and Toadbert!"

* * *

><p>Toadette shook her head, "He may have been a smart player, but not enough. Natural selection. You of all people should understand this Iggy. Natural selection. He wasn't fit to live in this environment, so he was picked off into extinction."<p>

_**Shilo looked at Axel, "I think I have the answer to the riddle."**_

_**Axel looked at him, "Okay Mole, what is it and how do you know?"**_

_**Shilo smiled, "One, I'm seriously not the Mole. Yes, I want everyone else to think that, but I want you to stay in till the end. So yeah, I guess I'll enter the coalition. Two, There were two pears in the tree. So one blew off and there was only a single pear on the ground and the tree. So you can't use plural. And three, I knew because I really thought about how you suggested it was a trick question."**_

_**Axel laughed, "Well, you were the one to suggest it."**_

_**Shilo shrugged and nodded, "Well, onto the coalition. Other than me, who do you think the Mole is?"**_

_**Axel shrugged, "I honestly don't know. But I'm really suspecting Iggy. I've been going for him on the quizzes so far, and I'm in. I only started to take your suspicious activity seriously this episode."**_

DK walked back in, "Contestants! It is almost curfew! Unless you want a major penalty for your out of bounds, I suggest you get back to your rooms."

As they left, DK muttered under his breath, "You'll need the sleep. The Mole is much more straining than you think..."

No one heard him.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! I feel so proud! This chapter is twice the normal amount of words than in a regular chapter. I just felt I had to end it. But I could have done it in two. It would hurt to use a second chapter. I'm not lying. *Dies on the inside* Well, anyway, Thank you for reading, please vote on the poll, and review! I LOVE YOU ALL! FREE CYBER COOKIES! *smirk* ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	18. Food, Glorious Food!

_Disclaimer. I really don't like writing that there. It's just so out of place. As you might have noticed, I changed my style of execution. That sounds harsh... A But anyway, it's wasn't for a specific reason. Or was it? HAHAHAH! Meh, it wasn't. No clue there. I am in love with the review button. IT'S BLUE! 3_

_Pandamonium: I can't remember the name of the old one. Uhhh... *shot* And thanks for the praise on the quiz. The old way, like in chapters 3 and whatever number Bungee Breaking was, was so boring. So I spiced it up a little. SO MUCH BETTER. *grins* And you don't know who the Mole is! Yay! Not that I would want you out from the game, but that IS the aim of the Mole. So I'm doing a good job! HAPPINESS! *meow*_

_Toady: I was afraid you weren't going to review... But then my mom was all like, "Well, how do you know he just is taking his time?" And I was like, "Oh..." But anyway, I'm like, going to question all of your ideas to make you confused. Sounds like something a good Mole host would do, huh? I'm not really sure whether the basement could be considered an odd floor, it was just a good, but confusing, answer. Maybe Shilo was just doing that to throw suspicion off of him? But then how did he know the answer to the riddle in phase one? Well, he IS a scientist, and you have to be smart to be a scientist. So it could be just thinking. And for the best sabotauge... well, actually... I think that would be the best... But some other good ones are, like... Well, maybe you could purposely get the answer wrong on the math problem, and since it's so complicated, no one would blame you. But yes, the exemption is a VERY good way to sabotauge. And, if you want to appear like the Mole, that a good was to appear suspicious-ish, and stay for next episode! And I love those possible double meanings!_

* * *

><p><em>Last episode, Axel Lein was taken off guard, and off the show. He had been lured in by the Mole. He was not a trusting person either. Living on Earth, hunted by Death, he knew how to spot the suspicious movements of everyone and everything. So if the Mole managed to get him out, then everyone here is in trouble. Except, the Mole...<em>

Food, Glorious Food!

**Bombette Pinkī**

_Birthday:_ **February 5****th**

_Job:_**Explosive Specialist**

**Peach Toadstool**

_Birthday:_** February 27****th**

_Job:_**Princess/Politician**

**Toadette Kinopiko**

_Birthday:_** June 29****th**

_Job:_**Professional Culinary Chef**

**Kooper Kameki**

_Birthday:_** September 14****th**

_Job:_**Archaeologist**

**Shilo Burbans**

_Birthday:_** March 1****st**

_Job:_**Hotel Manager/Scientist**

**Starlow Centella**

_Birthday:_** September 13****th**

_Job:_**Star Sprite Representative**

**Iggy Koopa**

_Birthday:_** November 15****th**

_Job:_**Prince/Mad Genius**

* * *

><p><em>Starlow: Well, well, well... Another episode, another mystery... I have to admit, I was kind of sad to see Axel go. He seemed nice, and was kind of amazing to see on this show. You know... Not a shy shy guy. But someone had to go, and I'd rather him than me... So... Well, not much more to say, other than I'm glad to still be here!<em>**  
><strong>

_Iggy: I'm beginning to fell something off about Peach. She just doesn't pay attention. I'm thinking she suspects me. But oh well. Her loss. I mean, not being the Mole, she'll just get out! But I mean, I feel bad for her. I think it was up until Luigi's execution. Then it... felt real. Now she's just using me. So I'll just feed her false info. But she couldn't be the Mole. Just... The Mole would never think of doing than... Too obvious, and too disastrous if you're found out. But she doesn't know I know her secret... Let's keep it that way...  
><em>

_Peach: I'm kinda of starting too feel bad for Iggy. I've been feeding his fake info, but since he's so young, I'll mix in some real in it too. I mean, really is good, but if it's mixed in with fake, you can't tell which is real. Hopefully he won't know I'm betraying him until he is executed. I just need to have him stay oblivious...  
><em>

_Toadette: Currently, I have a direct suspect, with a little bit of doubt mixed in. The doubt is in my first suspect, the direct is with my definite. I feel as though... I don't know... They're watching me. Like they know I'm voting for them. Which just strengthens my suspicion to them. I hope you realize I'm just winging this interview... My heart's beating too fast think about last night's execution to compose a real interview...  
><em>

_Kooper: I'm getting better at sleeping during the execution nights. I mean, as long as I'm not executed, which I couldn't last night, I shouldn't worry. But I do, cause I don't want to see a friend go. But so far, my only strategy, is to stay ahead of the next person. As long as people suspect someone who isn't the Mole, and there are probably some of those suckers out there, I'm fine. But I do have a suspect. I just don't have permission to disclose that info...  
><em>

_Shilo: I'm beginning to suspect someone who has not been... Mole-y. They just aren't right... They sneak around at night. I can hear them. I've sneaked into their room and they have next to nothing in their journal, and other than that... Well, just gut instinct! But seriously, last night, Axel probably though I was the Mole, and then DID vote for me on the quiz. He's someone like that, only using me for info. But I'm not the Mole. Seriously...  
><em>

_Bombette: I'm pretty confident in my current suspect. No tie, so even if there is another tie, I'll stay with than suspect. Until I get a clue that directly say that the Mole isn't them, I won't sway. So, I guess that I'm fine... Unless they aren't the Mole... *facepalm*_

* * *

><p>Kooper got up and stretched. Last night had been very restless last night. They were restless nights every execution. He just needed to stay in and executions scared him. He guessed that was natural. Everyone here was here for the money! Well, all but the Mole. He sighed and flopped out of bed. He grabbed his bandana and his wristbands, and put them on. Peach looked over at him from her bed, "Morning...?"<p>

Kooper nodded, "Yeah, it is. I know, I hate getting up too. And I got like, no sleep last night!"

Peach smiled, and lazily heaved herself out of bed. She sighed, "Well, can you get me my bag of beauty supplies. Toadsworth insists that even if I'm incognito so the press doesn't see me here, I still need to put my royal makeup on. It's not lady like if I don't. Ugh... I don't get the point. I mean, anyone who watches, and that like, everyone, already know my name for the opening. So what good is it?"

Kooper laughed, and tossed her the bag, "Well, I guess he is just worried for you! And, princess, he's probably watching."

Peach eyes opened, "...!"

Kooper slightly laughed, "Well... See you at the breakfast table!"

She sighed, shook her head, walked into the bathroom, and turned the water in the shower onto hot.

* * *

><p>Bombette heaved herself out of bed and there was a loud thud on the floor. She jumped up and yelled, "WHO'S THERE?"<p>

When no one answered, she just smiled nervously, and got off the ground. She sighed. The room felt lonely. But, it always did. A nerdy toad didn't lift the loneliness of it all. Just kinda made it awkward... But that was over. Now this was a boring old hotel room. She sighed as she brushed her teeth. She frowned as she put on a small bow. She smiled as she walked out the door into the game.

* * *

><p>Toadette got up, well rested, but still heart racing from last night. She knew she had come THAT close to being eliminated. She grabbed her red dress, and walked towards the bathroom. Come to think of it, she turned around. She grabbed her bag of makeup, and checked inside. She pulled out a small piece of paper. It was the clue from the first execution. But now it was beginning to mislead her. She sighed. Axel had gotten a hold of it, and now he was out. And so early in the game too... She sighed and to no one, said, "Well, I guess this useless thing is to be discarded. It won't claim any more contestants. I'm in this for good!"<p>

She nodded with satisfaction, and tossed it in the garbage. She wondered if false clue from the Mole were legal.

* * *

><p>Shilo slowly stepped out of bed, a habit he developed back on Earth. When he was sure everything was safe, he got up, and grabbed a shirt that said, "A small favor for a price..." On the back it said, "A soul will do..." He grabbed a pair of black jeans, and decided he wouldn't be a Yoshi today. He turned around, placing his clothes on Luigi's old bed, and made his own. He picked up his clothes and walked into the bathroom. He came out minutes later, and picked up his own wristbands and bandana, but they were a light shade of grey. He left his hat on the nightstand. He sighed and left for breakfast.<p>

* * *

><p>Iggy groaned as he heaved himself out of bed. Starlow laughed, "Well, Hello Yello to you!"<p>

Iggy groaned again and muttered something. Starlow smiled, "Excuse me?"

Iggy sighed, "Please don't be so loud... I'm still waking up."

Starlow nodded, "Well, I'm going to the breakfast table now. YELLO GOODBYE!"

She flew out the door, it slamming behind her. Iggy just shook his head. He grabbed at his glasses, and put them on. He made his bed, and grabbed a pair of suntacts, a small thing he made when he got bored. They were sunglasses in the form of a contact. He quickly put them in, started right into the blazing sun, and then left the room.

* * *

><p>As the last person sat down, DK stood up, "Hello contestants! I would like to make a brief announcement. Today, we will take the day off, for account of a little... issue the producers have with the Mole... Yeah... Not good... Well, other than that, since this issue has arisen, you will be having the day off. Heh... Poor Mole... Well, it would be such advised to see some of the outer most of the city. Some of the attractions are really amazing. Some of the producers took the time to make the list of what they thought would be some especially amazing. I'll pass out some."<p>

DK pulled out a small pile of papers and passed them around, each person taking one. He sat back down and smiled, "Well, the regular talking can assume. Nothing is required today. You only have the curfew and must attend dinner at the Fire Flower Café. That is all."

The usual commotion resumed at the table. Shilo turned to Toadette, "So, where are you going?"

Toadette looked skeptically over at Shilo, "Why?"

Shilo shrugged, "Not real reason. Just wondering. Although, I don't want to end up being alone here. My conscious still doesn't let me."

Toadette nodded, "Well, Kooper and I are thinking of going to the bakery. It says they give free tours of the making of their bread, and both of us think that's neat. But, we really have no clue where we're going after that."

Shilo nodded, "K..."

He absentmindedly turned back to his omelet and toast, and continued eating. Toadette awkwardly laughed and turned to Kooper, "Uhhh..."

Kooper shook his head and laughed, "I really don't know. But after the bakery, how about the arcade. I heard they have a really neat role playing game, and it's like, not expensive. You can go like all day. It's an adventure game, set in the stone ages of Dino Island."

Toadette jumped, "Oh my gosh! Yeah I heard about that game! It's supposedly the best of the year!"

Kooper smiled, "So after the tour, we'll go there!"

Toadette nodded, and grabbed a small bite of her pancakes. Kooper smiled and turned back to his small breakfast muffin.

* * *

><p>Iggy looked at Peach, "Well, so what are the plans for today?"<p>

Peach shrugged, "Nothing really specific. But something about this is giving me a bad feeling..."

Iggy smirked, "Like, 'Oh no! What do the producers want from me now?' feeling, or the 'Something's not right...' feeling?"

Peach laughed, "Well, not being the Mole, it's obviously the latter. But I just don't know what it is. I just don't understand why we have the entire day off. But anyway, let's exploit our possibilities. There's a small family run cheese making business on the outskirts of the city. It's really neat, and I've taken cheese tasting class before. According to Toadsworth, a true princess needs to be able to tell what foods are from her own kingdom, and what is foreign."

Iggy nodded, "Hmm... We don't get much cheese in the Darklands... That'll be interesting."

Peach nodded, "So it's settled? I'm almost done, so we can get going really any time you want."

Iggy nodded, "How 'bout now?"

Peach shrugged, took one last drink of her coffee, and both of them got up and left. Bombette, sitting all by her lonesome self, glanced up at them and wrote in her journal.

_Bombette: I really don't get it. Like no one is writing in their journal. I mean Toadette is, and I really don't think she's the Mole, but others probably do. She hasn't been up to her usual antics, pulling seemingly perfect information out of thin air. But I think she's secretly insecure. Like, she has NO idea who the Mole is. Ahh... I feel bad for her... How did I get on this subject...?_

Starlow glanced at her breakfast one last time, and got up to leave. She was suspicious of this, so called, 'break.' You never got a break from a mystery. So there must be something suspicious. She eyes the suggestions and something caught her eye. MooMoo Farm was a well-known dairy, and the Yoshi and Son's was a well-loved restaurant, made by one of her favorite cooks, Yosha Deen. But there were some things on the paper she had never heard of, such as the Cheese and Crackers Dairy Peach and Iggy had been talking about. And the Juicy Fresh Juicers, supposedly a worlds famous juice company. But neither of these people had heard of.

_Starlow: Now I have never heard of these. And being a Star Sprite representative, it's my job to know these things. So if I've never heard of these, they are either illegal, or they have something to do with the game..._

She frowned, sighed, and headed to the Juicer.

**I'm finally done... Took me longer than I hoped, because I had some MAJOR writers block. But I got it done, so thank you for reading, please review, and please vote on the poll! ~ Shilo Burbans**


	19. Om Nom Nomz

_Disclaimer. Still nothing to say... OH! I'm going to eventually, probably after this chapter, put the links to the clues on my DeviantART. You can find me at, 'Auburn-Shard'. ^^_

_Pandamonium: KITTY! *meow* Actually, in answer to your Mole question, no, there won't be an OC in it. Believe it or not, I have no Sonic OC! And thanks! I'm glad that you like my story that much! :3_

_Toady: Well, I personally was busy for a while too, so I understand. I'm glad someone else (Whole country I think...?) sees the first floor as really a zero floor! Well, not exactly zero, 'cause that just would mean no floor, but that the basement is... negative one! Yeah. I have no clue what I meant there... *shot* I see that Shilo has sunk in your suspect list... I see. No info there though. Well, none that I can show without giving stuff away. XD And I do understand that boys trust girls and stuff, but don't you think it could go either way? Like, maybe like, say, Luigi though the Mole was male? Then he would trust the females. And look where that would have gotten him. It could tilt either way... Mwa ha ha ha... *evil smirk* But anyway, if the contestants think that the thing doesn't affect them... well, ignorance affects the best of us! *smile*As for Starlow, maybe she does know what is going on, for a very... Mole-ish reason... Or maybe not! :3_

Om Nom Nomz

Starlow drop on the front step of the building, a small, sweet looking house. She rang the bell, and a small bob-omb, "Hello, and welcome to Juicy Fresh Juicers! May I help you?"

Starlow nodded, "Yes. I was wondering how long this business has been in... business... redundant much?"

The bob-omb laughed, "Heh, well, this family owned business... Well, actually we give a small tour on this business... Again, redundant much? But anyway, the next tour is in only ten or so minutes. Would you like to browse inside?"

Starlow smiled and nodded, "Thanks!"

Both she and the bob-omb walked into the store and when she did, the young woman at the front desk was visibly surprised. The younger bob-omb left, and the bob-omb buddy looked at Starlow, "Is something wrong with this shop ma'am? Last time a star sprite was here, they tried to shut us down."

Starlow laughed, "Was he, by any chance, purple and wearing glasses?"

The bob-omb buddy was startled, "Yes! How did you know?"

Starlow laughed, "Well, his name is Skolar, and he is OBSSESED with making sure businesses are all up to standards. He probably though you didn't have a permit for selling stuff or something. I don't know."

The bob-omb buddy nodded, "Ahhh... Yes... Oh, I'm being so rude. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Belylia. More of a traditional bob-omb name, not one you see so much anymore."

Starlow smiled, "I think it's pretty. Well, anyway, I'm not here to check up on business. I'm actually with a game show, The Mole to be specific, hence the camera following me around."

Belylia laughed, "Yes, I was wondering about that. But anyway, I'm assuming you're here because you have some free time or something?"

Starlow nodded, "Yeah... Although, I'm sort of suspicious of this, so called, 'off time.' And if I'm wrong, and please don't say if I am or are not, but I believe you have something to do with this."

Belylia smiled, "Well, you'll just have to find that out..."

Starlow smiled back, "Indeed. I will..."

_Starlow: You know, I'm really beginning to like this place! It's a cute small little juice seller, and I really think I'm going to come here more often, you know, for vacation! But other than that, I still believe that this has something to do with the Mole, and I have a feeling it's something huge. 'Cause Bob-ombs don't say, 'You'll see...' If they have nothing to do with something. Just a basic bit of bob-omb psychology there!_

* * *

><p>Kooper looked down at the sidewalk while he was walking along the river. Toadette laughed, "What? You see the devil?"<p>

Kooper shook his head, "No... But a little back, I thought I found a clue... But now that I think about it, I'm not really sure. I've been watching them, but they really don't seem to harmful to the pot."

Toadette nodded, "Yeah, well, who was it?"

Kooper shut his eyes tight, "Well, at first, when I just arrived, I thought it was Starlow, you know, because she's a star sprite. Knowledgeable, convincing, all that stuff that would give you a keen advantage. An unfair one. But now that I look at her, she's just fading into the background. Sometimes, I don't even remember she's a contestant. And then I thought I found a clue that said it was Peach. Had something to do with her initials. I could only figure out PT, you know Peach Toadstool? But I think I misinterpreted that. It might have been just coincidence, but it probably wasn't pointing to Peach. It only looked like it did. But if it didn't, I just needed the quiz results. I'm really beginning to think it's actually Iggy... I mean, there are just some things off about him. Like, on the first episode, Iggy, and Peach I guess, didn't applaud Starlow at getting the exemption. Not if you think about it, we didn't lose money on the challenge, so no benefit for the Mole, and Iggy wouldn't be happy. And in the maze, when he, 'shattered' his ankle. After he was taken into the producers, it would be a perfect time to get information on future sabotages."

Toadette nodded, "Well, at least I can trust you. You know on your suspicions. I mean, you practically spilled everything on the game to me! But I'd say I have to agree. Iggy is a pretty suspicious character. But, as I've said earlier... wait, he had a witness of his shattered ankle. Shilo said he actually felt it, and he knows what a shattered ankle feels like. But he didn't have symptoms..."

She was cut off by Kooper, "One, we're almost to the city, and I seriously don't want people giving me strange looks for have multiple camera following me around, so if only one of you camera men could leave, so it's not too strange, thanks."

One of the two camera men following them nodded, and left, leaving behind a small buzzy beetle to carry the camera. He groaned, "A little help?"

When the Noki had left, the camera had come off the strap keeping the camera on the buzzy beetle. Toadette laughed and helped steadied it while Kooper strapped it onto the beetle. The beetle smiled, "Thanks!"

Kooper nodded and Toadette smiled, "You're welcome! So, Kooper, second thought on the Mole?"

Kooper nodded, "Well, second, koopa anatomy is different. Things like Hypocalcaemia don't have such a wide range of symptoms. Like, there are brittle bones, and teeth too. There are probably occasionally there is the rash like symptom, but koopas have harder skin, so that probably normally don't happen. So mostly the only symptom normally seen is the brittle bones."

Toadette smirked, "So where'd you get your degree Dr. Kameki?"

Kooper laughed, "Well, it takes more than archeological skills to take part in a dig. I'm also the backup medical officer, so I need to know these things in an emergency."

Toadette shrugged, "Ahh... Well, we're, like right at the city's edge, so let's get to the shop!"

_Toadette: Kooper just confirmed my suspicions. I used to be going for someone else, but now I'm actually going for Iggy. I wasn't totally sure, but now, seeing as someone else, who is still in BTW, is voting for him. Well, that only strengthened my ideas._

* * *

><p>Shilo wandered aimlessly around the small shop, selling antiques. He was very wary of everything, and occasionally scared customers because he would jump if startled. But he felt more at ease because of the antiques. He kept telling himself if an object could survive to be called an antique, he would be fine. But he sort of felt lonely, when Axel was executed. Suddenly he turned around and almost screamed when a young lady, in a fancy red-ish pink dress was looking at him, "May I help you?"<p>

Shilo took a big breath in, and shook his head, "No, not particularly. Although, I was wondering if you had a nice painting that would go with this furniture set?"

The woman looked down at the picture Shilo was holding. Shilo smiled, and noticed she was wearing a heavily applied coat of violet eye shadow. She smiled and nodded, "Probably we do. I could check with the manager if you would like."

Shilo nodded and said, "Thanks."

She started to walk off, and suddenly he started, "Hey, wait!"

But the young lady walked off, and Shilo could only ponder.

_Shilo: I feel like I should recognize that young lady, but I can't figure it out. But I've never been here before, so it must mean something. She was wearing a red dress... But... ARGH! *sigh* God... I'm going to be beating myself up over this..._

* * *

><p>Bombette walked out of the bakery, with a small loaf of freshly baked bread. She had decided to go there, and it turned out that they had a small class on how to bake bread. It was totally free, so for the heck of she joined. They had learned what types of grain come from what regions, and what type of bread they would usually find in a specific place, such as Dino Land. They all took a small card with a recipe on it, and baked it. She got a small peasant bread, usually found right here in Dino land. It was made with a roungh grain, and was a deep brown in colour, but was very nutritious. She smiled and headed back to the hotel. She glanced at her watch, and it was almost three o'clock. Dinner was at five, like it said it always would be on the audition form. She didn't want to be late, and risk another fee to the pot, but she saw another small shop, this one selling maple candies. She felt she had to stop and buy some. She entered and smiled. Kooper and Toadette were in the back, and they saw her. Kooper smiled, "Hey Bombette!"<p>

She laughed, "What are you two doing here? I thought you were at the RP'ing game!"

Toadette shrugged, "We were, but it's getting late. We're heading back to the hotel. And you?"

Bombette nodded, "Yeah. Me too. Oh, and did you go by that bakery?"

Toadette shook her head, No, though, we did go to this town Juice making company!"

Bombette laughed, "The bakery was awesome! I baked my own bread... And it didn't almost set the building on fire...!"

Toadette laughed and Kooper raised an eyebrow, "Uhhh... I don't even know what to say to that..."

* * *

><p>Iggy turned to Peach. The two of them were sitting in "So, that was an interesting day! What did you think of the tour?"<p>

Peach shrugged, "Well, I had already done some cheese tasting before, so I know some of it. You know. Toadbert insists that I know what food comes from my own kingdom. But there was a lot of neat stuff!"

Iggy nodded, "Yeah. Though, it's a shame dinner is almost here. I was really having fun!"

Peach luahged, "Yeah, though, I'm really hungry!"

Iggy nodded, "Yeah. Fun day. Kinda glad there was no challenge though. No money the Mole could sabotage, no money for the pot, no money to STRESS over!"

Peach laughed, and they approached the restaurant.

* * *

><p>DK looked at the players, "So, is there anything you guys did today that will stick in your memory?"<p>

Peach laughed, "Let me tell you..."

Iggy gasped, "God no! Not that one!"

Peach laughed harder, "Yes! I will expose it to the whole world! THE UNIVERSE!"

Iggy buried his head in his hands, and there were a few stares from surrounding tables. Peach luahged harder and some of the others were laughing too. Eventually, the table recollected itself, and Peach continued, "Well, today, when we were at the Cheese and Crackers Dairy, Iggy was looking around, cause we were on a tour, about making cheese and taste test and the process. But, he was wlking around, asking what different rooms were for, the Milking Room, and the Curdling Room, yeah? But then he came to a door. It had no sign, or anything of what it was. So he turned around, and asked the tour guide, 'What's this room?' The tour guide looked at him, and with a straight face said, 'That, young prince, is the lavatory. I should hope you do not need any further explanation.' And, we were all staring and-"

Peach snorted and collapsed in a fit of giggles. Toadette soon joined her, and Iggy was hiding under the table. DK was smiling, and Kooper was barely holding back his laughter. Bombette soon joined in the giggling. Finally, when the din had died down, once more, DK smiled, "Well, it seems at least some of you had interesting day. Oh, and the producers are curious! Who here went to the Cheese and Crackers Dairy?"

Peach, Iggy, and Starlow raised their hands. DK nodded, "And who here went to the Juicy Fresh Juicers?"

Kooper, Toadette and Shilo all raised their hands. Finally DK asked, "And who here went to the Bread Trap Bakery?"

This time only Bombette and Shilo raised their hands. DK nodded, "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there is still a challenge today."

He looked to his left, and three small ParaBuzzies flew out. There each had a tray, one with three different breads, one with three different cheeses, and one with three different juices. Player eactions varied, from ticked off, to gleeful for money, to tired of challenges. DK continued, " Well, all of you will be able to do this. The three objects are all from different regions. You will taste all of the three, and decide which is from this region, that is, Yoshi's Island. The people from the respective tours will try them. If you tried two or have previous experience, you will also be in another group. If you all guess correctly, then you will earn 20,000 coins. If even one is wrong, you earn nothing. Any questions? ... Ok! You may now try the food of your respective tour!"

The player approached the food, and started tasting them. The Mole was just waiting for someone to make a mistake...

* * *

><p><strong>NO MORE WRITERS BLOCK! YUSSSSS! God, I'm like so glad! I would just like to say, I didn't abandon this, and I also would like to say, thank you for still following me! My clues are staying on my dA page, Auburn-Shard. They are at the bottom of my profile. Also, I'm still kind of unsatisfied with the way this came out, very rushed, but I had to finish it! Thank you, and please review! ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	20. Awww, Cupckaes!

_Disclaimer. I hope you are all looking at my clues. I don't want to have put them there for nothing. And, on an off note, I really don't like this new font... Also, because I didn't put anything like this in the former chapters, I want to put something in here, so you can pick out possible sabotage! I put the bold, italic, and underlined part in here so you can base the foods off of it, like, if you think they are making stuff up. I can't have nothing! It's sort of like the robbery game. I didn't have anything, so in the next chapter, I summed up the robberies. :D Oh, and if no one realized, the players went back to Yoshi's island for this episode. They only left for the Kart challenge, and then, the next episode, they came back. Hey! I just realized! I spell some tings the British way, but I'm American! Huh! This might be one of my longer chapters, because I'm definitely going to finish this challenge, and introduce the next one._

_Pandamonium: ... IMPOSTER! *shoots everywhere* *is shot* Well, anyway, if you remember, Toadette and Kooper ARE in a coalition, and he didn't reveal the EXACT clue he thinks he misinterpreted so... KITTY! As for the challenge, yes it is confusing, but it's most like a challenge in the Aus. season 1, episode three. A challenge called The Imposters is just like it. I had writers block, and couldn't think of challenges, so I used that instead. I just changed the taste tests. *meows* Mew._

_Toady: *shot* I meant to put Starlow in the Juicy Fresh Juicers... I accidently put Shilo... NO CLUE THERE! *dies* ANYWAY! I'm not going to say anything about Iggy's line! :D And for Pauline, I haven't said who it was, but if it is, why does SHILO recognize her. He's not an adventurer, and he hasn't adventured with Mario, so why would he know her? Though, because of her un-named-ness, it could be... *cackles* But I like your ideas about both things! They are very though out... You do make a good Mole player. :D XD I had this dream, and the executed players could take the quiz, and whoever got the highest, got back in the game... I won. *shot* God I wish._

Awww, Cupcakes!

Toadette suddenly laughed, "Hey! Look at the trays on the Buzzies backs! They look funny!"

A small Buzzie approached DK, and he had a small cap on it, which said On Stage Producer like the caps the other Buzzies had on, the players noticed. He had a box on his back full of small tablets, only about hand sized. He started talking to DK. Everyone paid no attention, assuming it was Mole business stuff. They all backed away from the other three Buzzies, and got eye level. The various foods lined up, making somewhat of a city skyline on the Buzzies backs. Iggy smirked, "Heh... It looks like a building of some sort."

Kooper's face lit up, "Like a moving castle! Cause it's floating! Ha!"

A small chorus or laughter went up. By now, the surrounding table had gotten used to the laughter, and didn't even look. Starlow nodded, "Well, other than the moving castle, let's get to the tasting.

Shilo walked up to the table with the juice. Starlow quickly stopped him, "WAIT!"

Shilo jumped back, and looked at her, "What!?"

Starlow closed her eyes, "Well, we don't want to rush this. How bout we have the Bread try their food first, and then the Juice and then the Cheese? It'll help me epically, because I have to taste two, and I don't want my taste buds to be all messed up."

Shilo shrugged, "Well, I guess... But... Actually, never mind."

Starlow nodded, "So, the Bakery people, or more, me and Bombette, will try the bread now. Come on."

Bombette slid up to the table, but was interrupted by DK, "Ok, actually, before everyone starts eating, or whatever schedule was made up, the producers have actually just sent me a quick survey. While I pass these tablets out, which have the survey on them, please think about the question, 'Other than you, who are the three most deserving people, who would be willing to take it, of an exemption?'"

Quickly, people grabbed tablets, and the player's names were listed down the tablet, and they could each pick three. Finally, everyone was done, and the Buzzie with the box took the surveys; Bombette and Starlow sat at one end of the table, while everyone else sat opposite of them. Bombette took up the knife, and cut two thin slices, of a dark brown loaf, slightly like a rounded square. Starlow took one, and Bombette took the others. They both took a bite, and Starlow shook her head, "No, this isn't it. Too grainy."

Bombette shook her head, "But it might be. Remember? The tour guide said..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Rex Tour guide smiled, "So, in a majority of Yoshi's Island bread, is a sort of rough grain. This land isn't made for supporting grains or the sort, and since Yoshi's Island is not a nation that is high on imports and exports, they only use the rough grain grown. Therefore, most of the bread is a darker brown, to a honey coloured brown. Most of these grains are a sweeter grain, types that have branched off of non-edible sweet grains naturally over the centuries. They are more used to the climate of Yoshi's island, and the other grains, white grains, are not, thus not letting them grow. Also, because of Yoshi's Island proud heritage, being the home of some unique species, not found anywhere else, such as the Yoshi itself, most of the loaves are made in fruit related shapes, such as the watermelon, Yoshi's favorite fruit.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Starlow reluctantly nodded, "Well, I guess... I mean, it's is dark, and it is a vaguely round oval shape, like a watermelon..."<p>

Bombette nodded, "Yes! I told you! So, how about the next one?"

While they had been discussing, DK had sliced the other two loaves, and the two of them grabbed a piece from loaf number two, a light, toasty brown, almost honey coloured. It was shaped like a small diamond. Bombette, before she tasted it frowned, "This isn't it. It's not shaped right, or the right colour."

Starlow shook her head, "No, it might be. Right, it's the wrong colour, but the shape can vary. She only said that it is fruit shaped MOST OF THE TIME. Remember?"

Bombette shook her head, "No! It's definitely not!"

Starlow frowned, but nodded reluctantly. They both took bites, finally finishing it off. Bombette grimaced, "It was too sweet. Like, one of the mainland loaves, ones where they add honey as an ingredient."

Starlow looked at her strangely, "But... B-b-but... They said... They said the rougher grains were sweeter!"

Bombette shook her head, "I know, but this is too sweet, like, 'I just added a pound of sugar into this,' sweet. I don't ever remember the guide saying that they put sugar or honey or anything into the bread."

Starlow sighed, "No, I still say it is..."

Bombette glared at her, "NO! I'm telling you, IT IS NOT THE RIGHT LOAF!"

Starlow shook her head, but before she could talk, Bombette told DK, "WE DON'T PICK THIS ONE! DON'T LISTEN TO STARLOW!"

Starlow just sighed. Finally they took the third slice. It was from a coffee brown loaf, which was a nice plump round shape. It was sweet smelling, but didn't feel as grainy in their hands. Munching, Starlow nodded, "You know, I'm going to guess this is it. It's not too grainy, almost not at all. But still, right colour, and right shape. What do you think? And, you say it isn't the other one, which I still think it is..."

Bombette nodded, "Most definitely! Not the other two! I think it's this one. DK?"

DK nodded, "I will not tell you, but wait until this is done. So, next up is the Juice people I believe?"

Kooper nodded, and Toadette smiled, "I think we should go by the lines the others did, you know, try one at a time. Or, we could all try one, and describe one!"

Kooper looked wary, "Well, if we all try..."

Starlow shrugged, "Well, considering I've already tasted the Bread, I think we should only do one... I probably should have though out the schedule more..."

Kooper shrugged, "Well, I guess... So, who'll take what juice...?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The young Toad smiled, "So, in this part of Dino Land, namely Yoshi's Island, the juices aren't very strong. We don't have soil made for supporting fruit, mainly grains, and other crop bearing plants like grain. Also, since Yoshi's Island doesn't rely heavily on imports, we do not have too many fruits in general. I know that probably surprises most of you, since fruit is one a favorite Yoshi food. But a majority of the fruits that are eaten, are grown on nearby islands, and taken over here once a year. They are not kept for juice, since juice isn't a priority, if they can get the fruit fresh picked. But normally, the juice is a light colour, and not too sweet. It's mixed with water, to preserve what fruit the factories do have. It's always made fresh, never made with preserves, or artificial flavors. Yoshi's Island prides itself on it organic food. It normally grape juice, apple juice, or orange juice, the three main juice fruits. But, if it does happen to be pure juice, it is very sweet, and very rich in colour. This juice is normally used to celebrate festivities, such a birthdays and anniversaries.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kooper looked around, and Toadette sighed, "Ummm, I'll take the light purple one. It looks like a Yoshi's Island one."<p>

Starlow smiled, "I'll take the medium orange one."

Kooper nodded, "That leaves me with the dark red one! Bottoms up!"

All three of them, took the glasses and tipped some of the contents into their mouths. Kooper and Toadette gagged violently, and Starlow smiled. Toadette threw the glass to the edge of the table, shattering it. The contests spilled all over as the glass broke into pieces. She immediately ran away, right to the bathroom. Kooper turned around to wash out his mouth, accidently stepped on a larger piece of glass, which dug into his foot, swore, dropped his glass, once again, shattering, and limped over to the bathrooms, to pull it out. DK just stared, and Peach crouched down, and picked up the glass. Soon, a restaurant attendant came over, and started helping to wipe the juice up. Bombette paused, the stated, "That was interesting..."

Toadette came back, "Oh, god! Does anyone have a breath mint!?"

Peach stood up, and gave her a small mint from her pocket, "Heh, it was from the front desk. I snagged it on the way in..."

Everyone started at her like she was joking. She frowned, "What!? I like them! It's not illegal or anything!"

Iggy shrugged, "I guess... Toadette, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!? NOW WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO RETASTE THE JUICE OR ANYTHING! WHAT IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT THE JUICE!? NOW YOU CAN'T RETASTE IT!"

Toadette backed away, "I'm sorry, it was just way to sweet, like someone poured a pound of sugar into it..."

Iggy back down, but was still seething. Kooper soon limped back, a bandage around his foot, and a crutch under one arm. Everyone looked at him and Iggy spoke up, "Did it seriously?"

Kooper nodded as he limped/used his crutch to go over. Iggy sighed and shook his head. Peach looked really worried and DK furrowed his eyebrows. Finally, Starlow looked up, "Well, what happened Kooper?"

Kooper was about to talk, but Iggy interrupted, "Well, as you all know, Koopas have very thick skin, to protect them from harm when they like, go into their shells, and launch themselves. But, because of that, the inner parts and stuff such a muscle and bone, are not as strong. When Kooper stepped on the glass, it most likely pierced his muscle in his foot."

Kooper nodded, "Yeah, that's what happened. I have no doubt you've done that before Iggy?"

Iggy nodded. Kooper continued, "Before any of you ask, which I saw that coming Starlow, I got the bandage from the producers. They intercepted me on the way to the bathroom, just in case something like this happened."

The players nodded. Again Iggy yelled at Kooper. Kooper sighed, "Well, It was tomato juice."

The players also started this time, "WHAT!?"

DK smiled, "OK, so I will say this for once. It is true that Kooper's was tomato juice. It may look too light red, but the fruits and veggies are not well supported in this soil, so they watered it down!"

Kooper nodded, "Well, I guess that rules that one out."

Everyone nodded and Toadette sighed, "Well, based on what I have, it can't be mine either."

Kooper shrugged, "So I guess it's Starlow's?"

Toadette nodded, "I guess."

Starlow nodded, "Yeah, probably. Mine isn't too sweet, and is definitely orange juice. But it's definitely watered down, typical of Yoshi's island, yeah?"

Iggy picked up the bottom of Kooper's glass, which wasn't fully shattered and tasted it, "Yeah, tomato juice."

He also picked up Toadette's, though, it didn't have enough to have an accurate taste test, "Wait a second, this is really good! It's not that sweet!"

Toadette shook her head, "I think it is. Remember, I was raised in Toad Town, and we really don't have juice that sweet. It's more of an expensive luxury, so I'm not used to it."

Iggy looked at her skeptically. Toadette slunk back to her seat and sat down. DK nodded and took note of the real or not juice. He looked up, "Well, the cheese tasters are next!"

The three of them walked up to the cheese boards, three marble slabs each with a wire cutter, and a hunk of cheese on top. The three of them all took a piece and started eating.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Birdo, tour guide at the cheese factory smiled, "Ok! So, the cheese normally produced here at Yoshi's island is normally sharp. The milk used, and the ingredient used to MAKE it, chemically react, and make a sharp cheese, no matter how young or aged it is. Though, normally, the cheese here is aged for a few years, making it EXTREAMLY sharp. Though, when you get a non-sharp cheese, it is very soft, similar to mozzarella. It is normally very smooth, and can also be like Brie cheese, but still has a bite to it. But normally it is very sharp."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Iggy smiled, "You know, I think it's this one. It has a very smooth texture, but still has bite. Any objections?"<p>

Peach shook her head, "No, mine crumbled in my hands, and when I tasted it, it wasn't sharp at all. More of a blue cheese. One of my favorites, probably from my Kingdom. I have it in salads all the time."

But Shilo spoke up, "No, mine is VERY sharp. Like, 'Gasp! This is sharp! Gag gag gag...' Sharp."

Peach nodded, "Ok, then It's not Iggy's. It's yours."

Iggy nodded, "Well, let me see a piece, and you try a piece of my cheese."

Shilo nodded, "K!"

They both cut off a piece, and handed to the other. Peach cut of a bit of cheese from both of them. Soon, they had eaten the cheese. Iggy frowned, "I still think it's mine. Yours isn't sharp enough. Not year or two aged at least. Hmmm?"

Peach shook her head, "Nope, now I think it's Iggy's again."

Shilo shrugged, "I don't know. I can't decide. You two decide. And would you just make up your mind Peach?"

He went and sat down. Peach frowned, "But, you've cheese tasted before, right? You should help!"

Shilo just shook his head, "Nope. No can do. I can't decide. I'm useless."

Peach tasted Shilo's cheese once more, "Nah, this is the one. Not Iggy's. I'm voting Shilo's."

Iggy sighed, "No, it's mine. I would know. You're just guessi- Actually, I just think it's mine. I bet it is. Seriously. We'll lose the money if you don't go with mine."

But then Peach tasted the soft cheese that was Iggy's, "Hey, actually I think it's this one."

Kooper growled, "Would you just make up your mind!"

Bombette nodded, "Yeah! You're just confusing all of us! I can't even tell what's happening any more!"

Finally, they picked Iggy's cheese. Shilo shook his head, "No, probably not that one. I still think it's mine."

Peach grimaced, "I though you weren't helping?"

Shilo shrugged, earning a frown from the rest of the players, "Well, I'm not. It's just what I think. I don't know, and can't point anything out though."

Peach looked at him, and said back to DK, "Well, we still chose this one..."

DK nodded, "So, would any of you like to know the results?"

There was a chorus of positive answers, and some of them were yelling for the results. DK smiled, "I'm sorry," everyone was silenced, "but you did not earn the 20,000 dollars."

There were sighs, whining, and some expected anger. The Mole, though, on the inside, they were cheering.

DK continued, "Unfortunately, you only got one of the items correct. That was the cheeses, the softer cheese was the one from here. The bread, curiously enough, was the one Bombette kept on denying, strongly against, if you will. And for the juices, Toadette had the correct juice, but before the others could get an accurate description, she threw the cup down, not letting anyone really taste it. Also, Shilo refused, to help, the only time he did, was when he was trying to get the people to pick the wrong cheese. And Kooper, who stepped on the glass, didn't even bother to put the glass on the table, not letting the others taste that as well! And Peach, with her changing her decision, and confusing the rest of us! And how about Iggy? He insisted his was the right cheese. He even said he knew it was his! Of course then there was Starlow, innocent, only in the background, trying to get people to stay focused. Perfect guise for the Mole, no? But only one of you was doing this because you were the Mole, yet all of you were suspicious. You lost the money for this challenge, but this is where the fun begins and every starts to point fingers..."

Suddenly waiters brought out a small feast, turkey, chicken, greens of all sorts, fruit, vegetables, bread, wine, water and milk, nothing short of fantastic after the hectic suspicion of last challenge. Finally when everyone was done, the desert was brought out. Pot du Crème, Tiramisu, cake and cupcakes, Baklava, and many other sweets. DK smiled, "Well, there is enough cupcakes for everyone! Each person gets one."

People started passing them around, finally when there were only three left, Toadette, Shilo and Kooper, Toadette got them first. She looked at Kooper, stared at the cupcakes, each with a small flag, one green one red and only blue, and then back at Shilo. She thought for a moment then said, "Here, take the red one. Give the green one to Shilo."

Kooper looked at her and questioningly nodded, "Okay?"

He passed the last one down, and Toadette smiled. Finally, everyone was done, and went back into their rooms. Kooper and Toadette immediately turned out the lights, Peach and Iggy, played a small round of Mario Party in Iggy's room, Bombette read Murder on the Orient Express, but Agatha Chauncey, and Starlow watch the Party going on, and Shilo laid down. Suddenly there was a small click and the door opened. DK a producer and a camera man walked in. The producer, who was a Yoshi, smiled, "Well, we have been informed you received the green flagged cupcake, the colour of an exemption. Is that right?"

Shilo frowned and nodded. The producers continued, "Well, we have a small challenge for you. You simply have to lure someone out of their room, against the rules, to your room, and you will win an exemption. You will lose 5,000 from the pot, though, because this is a violation of rules. Are you game?"

Shilo suddenly realized what was going on and smiled evilly, "Oh defiantly. Mole or no Mole, losing the money is always worth the exemption..."

* * *

><p><strong>So! Shilo is game for an exemption, and will try to get it! The players failed epically at the taste test challenge, which I call <strong>**Day Trained Professionals.**** Not to mention, everyone was suspicious in that challenge! Well! More words than I thought, but easy to type! Oh, and I'm back from Florida! So Happy Mole Hunting and please review! ~ Shilo Burbans**


	21. I am The Mole

_Disclaimer._

* * *

><p>Dear contestants and viewers,<p>

I know you've all been searching for me, and I have no doubt at least SOME of you have been wondering why I haven't truly contacted you. Well, I have to say, I've been waiting for the right moment. You might say stalling, but no, I haven't been staling. Simply waiting for the right moment, to, say, let you know more about me.

I'm really starting to get worried, because I think someone is on to me. I JUST got rid of two people, and now SOMEONE ELSE is back. God! Those contestants just don't quit, do they? Well, actually, that was what I was hired for! To lead them on a wild goose chase! Ha!

But anyway, I really don't feel bad for sabotaging as much as I already have, and I don't think that many people have seen it. I mean, Toadette might have, but that's it.

There really actually are some good players here! Peach may seem like a frail princess, but really, on what she's put on her quizzes, for a moment, she actually suspected me! And Iggy. Iggy, Iggy, Iggy... You really are a wild cannon. If you haven't voted for everyone at least once on this quiz, I don't know WHAT you've done, heh... But seriously, you need to get your suspects straight.

Bombette on the other hand, she's a tricky one. Her with Shilo and Kooper. Those there have some of the most tedious thing in their life, Bombette making sure things don't explode in the back of the shipping truck, Kooper, because he's a medical officer on archeological digs, and Shilo, cause, well being hunted for your life, and being a scientist can have its risks. :D

And Starlow. I don't really know about her. She's kinda faded into the background. I don't notice her too much anymore. I don't think she's a threat, and she's really not intimidating to the other players. She a genuine player, that much is obvious, and she's practically oblivious of my identity!

Now I know what you're going to say, "What?! You just mentions EVERYONE in third person!"

And yeah, that much is true. But you seriously can't think I'd be stupid enough to mention everyone else, and give my identity away! I mean, if two people have suspected me, I've lead both of them off track, and no one else has spotted me, I don't think I'm doing that shabby, and aren't stupid enough to slip up like that. Seriously.

Now, for things about me. I like food. I'm living. Seriously, don't think you're going to face anything to revealing here. XD

But other than that, I have some BIG plans for the upcoming challenge. It's going to be really fun...

For the viewers.

Not the contestants. XD

Now, there are actually are some things I'm truly scared of in this game:

1) I'm suspected, but the quiz hasn't come up, so I don't know who. That's getting me every time.

2) I can't tell everyone. So when someone looks at me, trust in their eyes, I just want to break down every time.

3) When I'm sabotaging the money in the pot, I'll either be caught, nearly caught, or will break down, and feel super guilty. None of them has happened yet, thank god.

4) Someone will find a clue or over hear me talking in my sleep, about me being the Mole. Then, they'll confront me, and seriously, I won't be able to hold it together. If someone is like, angry or disappointed when they find out, I'll be sad at that too... I want the players to be happy with their results, but I can't let them have too much money...

Actually, that's pretty much it. I know I've caught clues about myself. Actually, a lot of them. Though, you have to remember, since I meet with the producers in the night every now and then, I can watch the actually airing of the show, on TV, so I can also catch the clues only for the viewers. Some of them are REALLY obvious, but are well hidden. Can't tell you what though.

Great. Now I'm feeling bad about sabotaging that last challenge. Yeah, I sabotaged that last one, in some way or another, like influencing someone, of denying something. Though, I did so little in some of the other challenges, it's really no surprise I had to get them the last challenge.

You know, I don't have too much else to say. I'm going to bed now. Don't want anyone to discover me. Unless I'm rooming alone... Ha! No revealers there, either! See, I'm smart!

Ta ta ~ !

~ Your Saboteur, Traitor, and Spy. The Mole


	22. Russian Roulette

_Hey I just realized, I don't have to put a disclaimer in the chapter anymore! I can put it in the summary! Makes for less disclaiming. I like that. :D Note, this will be a VERY long chapter. I don't know why I don't finish it. I just want to keep writing! At least 4k words, considering I'm finishing the last challenge and this challenge. Next chapter will only be the next execution. I want to make it dramatic. IDK why! ;D I also give a more accurate description of Shilo as a human. I'm actually surprised I haven't before!_

_Light: Yes, it might have been sabotage, or she could have been honestly disgusted and startled by the taste of the juice. Other people also had some suspicious moves, but I have to say, there was a lot of sabotage, though, whether it all was intentional, some of it was, or none of it, you will have to find out in the Reunion Chapters. :D_

Russian Roulette

Shilo finished reading, "And why'd you give this to me?"

_Shilo: I mean, this is the PERFECT bait for people to come to my room! I'll get an exemption, possibly a coalition, and I mean, it's so easy!_

DK shrugged, "Well, tonight, the Mole decided to contact you all, and wrote this letter. They snuck out of this room, because on official Mole business, the curfew doesn't apply to them. They gave it to the producers, who in turn, gave it to me, and told me to read it tomorrow morning. I figured, why not show you tonight. No, since you're done reading, and copying it into your journal, would you please give it back?"

Shilo nodded, and passed the paper. Suddenly he looked up, "Wait, I need every one of you to leave!"

DK nodded, "We'll just keep the camera man in here, you know, to see if you do or not, documented evidence if you will."

Shilo nodded and everyone but him and the camera Buzzie flying next to him. He smiled, and called up the front desk, "Hello?"

A female voice answered, "Yes, how may I help you?"

There was a small yawn, and an apology, and Shilo continued, "Could you connect me with room 102 for me please?"

The lady responded, and the phone went dead for a moment. Then it started ringing, and after about half a minute, Bombette picked it up, "Yello?"

Shilo smiled, "I just need you to come over, now."

Bombette sighed, "Why. You know it's against the rules, we'll get penalized."

Shilo nodded, "Yeah, but not if no one catches us. And I have something to show you. I just found something. And, I don't believe you're in a coalition now, right?"

There was a small agreement on the other end, and Bombette spoke up, "Yeah, so?"

Shilo sighed, "I was in a coalition too, and it helped, but I really think you and I should be in. I know this might still be suicide-"

Bombette interrupted, "No, it's fine, I already know who the Mole is, and it's not you. So that's fine. What is it?"

Shilo smiled, "Well, I just called for room service 'cause I wanted some coffee, and DK came in. Of course I was surprised, actually, startled to say the least. Then he handed me a piece of paper, said it was from the Mole, and it said... Well, actually, I can't remember what it said, but I wrote it down in my journal. If you could come over, I would really appreciate it. The Mole had some funny phrases in it, and I need you to help me. Just check outside your door, and then run to my room. We're not that far apart."

Bombette laughed, "Ok! But seriously, if this coalition thing is a trick, you're the Mole, and I'll be having Mole soup for breakfast."

Shilo laughed as she hung up. About a minute later there was a small knock, and Bombette came in. The Buzzie was conveniently hiding, but notified DK the victim had arrived. Bombette jumped onto the bed, "Okay, so what was it?"

Shilo pulled out his journal, and showed her his notes. She nodded, made some thoughtful sounds, and looked back, "What's so strange?"

Shilo pointed, "Look, it says "Simply waiting for the right moment, to, say, let you know more about me." Then guess what. He or she doesn't reveal anything. Well, revealing of their identity at least."

Bombette nodded, "You might as well call the Mole a Him. Being in a coalition, you might want to know my suspect is Iggy."

Shilo nodded, "Heh, he's only higher on my list. I actually suspect Peach as of now."

Bombette shrugged, "I guess, and Peach is a close second. Doesn't it seem like everyone's gunning for them? Although-"

She was interrupted as DK came through the door. Bombette started to dive for the covers, to hide, but DK shook his head, "Bombette, it doesn't matter. We know you're here. Shilo, if you will?"

Shilo sighed, "Now, being you-"

Bombette screamed in rage and head butted him in the stomach, making Shilo gasp in pain, "YOU SADISTIC BITCH! You LURED me into here so you could LOSE the MONEY! I can't believe I fell right into YOUR TRAP you MOLE!"

Shilo covered her mouth, "WAIT! Before you get all worked up, I'm not the Mole. If I was, why would I share my own note, with a player, right in my own territory? I would give it to the producers, and have the make DK show it!"

Bobmette stood still, and was silenced. Shilo had a point. He continued, "Well, okay, so it's true I lured you into here, NOT to lose the Money. I got a small cupcake, you know, the ones from dinner. The flag on mine was green the colour of exemptions. The producers and DK came in here, and told me, that because I got the "Exemption Cupcake," if you will, I had a chance to earn one. I simply had to lure someone in here, against the rules. You simply were the right on. I had actually been meaning to get you into a coalition with me for a while, connect you me and Axel, whom I made a secret coalition with behind the scenes. If they caught it, I don't know. Unfortunately, Axel was executed, and I couldn't connect, and that interrupted. When the opportunity tonight came, however, I took it. Got you here, and got an exemption. I really do mean it about wanting to be in the coalition with me. You've been a secure player; I've heard you about the "Sure about the Mole." If you and I can truly cooperate, we can be unstoppable!"

Bombette grimaced, "Asshole... But yes, I'll take you up on your coalition... Might as well, you also seem like you're a good player!"

Shilo smiled, "Well, since you're here, I might as well, di-"

DK interrupted, "One sec. Here Shilo."

He handed Shilo a small green rubber wristband, tightly fitting, but not too tight, which said exemption. DK smiled, "Wear this to the quiz, and the computer there will register that you have an exemption."

Shilo nodded and the producers and DK left. Shilo slipped the band on, and continued talking, "Well..."

* * *

><p>The next morning the players got up and Peach, who was wearing a simple outfit, white jeans and a black tee shirt of her favorite video game, Mario Party, immediately noticed the wrist band Shilo was wearing as they were walking down to the breakfast buffet, "HEY! How'd you get that!?"<p>

Shilo smiled, "I'll tell you when everyone is awake."

He was as a human, and he was wearing his normal wristbands, bandana, and hat, along with a purple tee shirt, a jean jacket, and jeans. His pepper blond hair, which was supposed to be straight, but now terribly messy, was about down to his chin, and covered one of his blue eyes. The two of them sat down, and Iggy lazily made his way down the stairs, and muttered, "Sup...?"

Peach smiled. Kooper and Toadette emerged from the elevator, slightly to the left of the stairs. Kooper still had his crutch, and Toadette was helping him in general. Kooper, today, was wearing a red, green and blue bandana, and wristbands. He also had on his bandage, which was covering almost all of his foot, and one shoe, which was normal. Toadette was wearing her normal outfit, only differing because her jacket was a nice deep red, instead of light pink. The two of them sat down, and Peach frowned, "How's your foot Kooper?"

He sighed, "Well, it was formally inspected by a medic brought to the hotel last night, and he says it might be one to four days till I can really walk again."

Peach smiled, "Well, actually, that's pretty good! I've sprained my ankle before, and that took a while..."

Kooper laughed, "Yeah I guess...!"

Bombette walked down the stairs, wearing a small cream coloured bow, on her fuse. She also had colour contacts in, making her eyes a vague purple. She sat down, and looked at Shilo. He smiled back, and they both looked back at breakfast. Some of the contestants looked at each other, not knowing what was going on. DK smiled knowingly, earning some annoyed stares from the others. He just laughed. Finally, the last person came slinking down the stairs. Starlow sat down, and sighed, "Ugh, I did NOT get any sleep last night. Way to go Iggy and Peach."

She grumbled as she sat down. She was wearing a small star case, turning the star over her head a brilliant green. She also had a small pink Iris on, and the colours didn't clash. She sat down, and scooped up two lemon Danishes to eat. Soon everyone followed her lead, and started eating. Suddenly Peach started, "Hey Shilo! How did you get the exemption?"

Five heads immediately turned to him, and he laughed, "Uhhh..."

Starlow looked over, "Bombette must be in on it. She didn't even react."

Bombette nodded, "Yeah, though, I didn't even know it..."

Shilo nodded, "You'll all probably hate me for this, but last night, courtesy of Kooper, I received the cupcake with the green flag on it, at dinner. DK, a producer, and a cameraman, all came into my room, and explained to me. Because of the cupcake, I could lure someone into my room. If I did so, I would earn an exemption, but lose 5,000 dollars from the pot, because of the curfew penalty. If not, nothing happened. I obviously went through with it, and lured Bombette over. She didn't know though."

Bombette nodded. Then the five heads turned to Kooper. Peach looked at him though narrowed eyes, "And why did you give him the green cupcake?"

Kooper frowned, "Toadette told me to. She spent a minute or so deciding, and finally told me, 'Here, take the blue cupcake, and give the green one to Shilo.'"

Every head turned to Toadette. Peach was about to ask her something when she shrugged, "I don't know. I just did. Not like I need it... Though, Shilo, congratulations on the exemption."

_Peach: Okay, this is probably WAY too suspicious, but I don't see how she would have known to give it to Shilo. We took a quiz earlier, about who would take an exemption. Shilo, no doubt, got the highest score. So, she tossed her cup, shattered it on the floor, taking THAT money, but laying the suspicion on Bombette, because she went first. Then, she went to the bathroom, and got the information! But it's all too obvious..._

_Kooper: I just don't know... At first I really though Iggy was the Mole... He just didn't fit, and I thought he was the Mole, yeah? But now with Toadette. She stopped pulling seemingly unknown information, that happened to be right, from thin air, and now she's sabotaging the pot! I'm really starting to get very wary of her... I'm not so sure of out coalition._

_Bombette: Okay, time out. Shilo with the exemption. Yeah sure, I mean, we're in a coalition, but now that I hear about the mess with Toadette and the cupcake, I just don't see right from wrong. Sure, Toadette could be the Mole, but I really think Shilo arranged for this, as the Mole. Made Toadette give him the green cupcake. He could arrange for that, and nothing would seem off. Just, 'Oh, can I have the green cupcake? I do like green you know.' Oh, god, I'm going to sink myself here..._

_Toadette: Now, I'm not the Mole despite all my suspicious moves. This last one, with the exemption, I only gave it to Shilo, because I felt he deserved it. I'm nice! And I just assumed that the green of the flag on the cupcake meant something about exemptions!_

DK put a hand up to stop everyone, "Okay! Before this can develop further, I have another task for you!"

There was a series of groans, and cheers. DK continued, "Ok, so first, I have a note from the Mole, to all of you. Shilo already knows this. I showed it to him last night.

As he passed out the note, and copies of the note, he continued, "Also, we are starting another challenge. This next game I like to call Laser Shot."

He pulled out a small case he had next to him at the table, and opened it up. It held four revolvers, and each of them had a small tag in it. DK closed the box, but put it on the table this time, "Ok, if all of you would choose three groups, five people who don't mind embarrassment, on person who needs the day off, and one person who can have the weight of the world on their shoulders, but not flinch."

Immediately Kooper looked up, "Will this involve any physical activity? The doctor said I can't do much, and I totally agree."

DK shook his head, "No, what activity there is won't be rigorous, just maybe, a walk down the street, or getting into a car, which the doctor told me you can do."

Kooper nodded. Toadette looked at him, "I still think you should take the day off..."

Kooper shook his head,' I'd be fine with doing the task. It won't hurt. No activity, it's been said."

But Toadette had already raised a vote, "Who think's Kooper should take the day off?"

Everyone raised their hand, or signaled, for those who didn't have hands. It was unanimous. Kooper looked around, "Okay. I guess I'll take the day off. You guys sure about this?"

Everyone nodded. DK signaled for Kooper to head back up to his room. He smiled and headed back, Toadette following behind him. DK turned to the rest of them, "Continue with your choices."

There was some talk, and eventually two candidates came up for the weight of the world role, Shilo and Iggy. Bombette kept trying to get into it, but couldn't, "What if there is an exemption as stake, but at the cost of money!? Why don't you think Shilo would take it?!"

There was silence, and Shilo sent a look at her. Her eyes said, _Go with it. I'm testing peoples trust to you. _ Shilo nodded, once again making people suspicious. Bombette frowned, "And what would happen if Shilo got two exemptions?"

DK smiled, "He would have two choices, keep it for the next round, and being safe, or giving it to someone else."

Bombette nodded, "Well, Shilo's out of this. I guess-"

Peach interrupted, "Hey! I don't mean to be rude, but isn't this a little sexist? I mean, you have two guys up for the job taking, but what about the girls?! I mean, yeah, guys are known to be better at strength, but what if this has to do with wits? What if Iggy, or Shilo or any of you aren't good at what the world's weight role holds?!"

Starlow narrowed her eyes, "And what are you getting at...?"

Peach, eyes widened are annoyance of Starlow's ignorance, "Put ME up for the job you idiot! I'm a princess, sure, but I've had training in such extravagant things you wouldn't even use for centuries! 101 ways to use milk in food, how not to talk if you've been captured by enemy forces, and they are torturing you for information, even things like how to repair the royal phone, and when the best time is to harvest sap for maple trees to make syrup! You don't even KNOW what you're putting him up for! And trust me, King Bowser may be rich, but his sons and daughter aren't trained like me."

Everyone one was silent, either in shock at her courses, or at her intensity of her voice. Finally Shilo spoke up, "Well, I guess... I already know I'm not in the running, so I nominate Peach!"

Toadette walked back and asked, "What's gone on while I was helping Kooper?"

Bombette smiled, "Well, Peach and Iggy are up for the World's Weight role, and so far, Peach has give-"

Iggy smiled, "Actually, I'll give this one to Peach. She'll probably do better at it than me."

He stepped into the crowd of contestants. DK smiled, so, the six of you, please follow me.

* * *

><p>He had led them out of the hotel, and into a small neighborhood of small cottages. It had a pleasant aura to it, and one of the houses had its front door open. DK stepped inside, "Hello?"<p>

Two elderly looking Yoshi's walked out from a room with a large table, presumably the dining room. DK smiled, "Players, this is Mr. and Mrs. Monde. They are the parents of one of the producers, and are willing for provide a small resting places, while we have the challenge set up. The resting room is over there."

He pointed to a small room, with two small couches and a tea table. The players sat down, and DK stepped in, "Players, I would like to further explain the challenge, but unfortunately, I am, if you will, a little too tall for this small cottage. Mrs. Monde will explain."

She stepped in as DK stepped out, "Ok, so players, as DK said moments ago, there is a little more to this challenge. One at a time, I will call the people who don't mind embarrassment out, and you will take a gun. Fire it at the wall, because it is an extravagant laser pointer, that's all. A message will pop up on the wall, and that is what you have to do. BUT! Before you shoot the gun, spin the cartridge, similar to Russian roulette. I will explain the World player's role later, when everyone is gone but you. So, if three of the players complete their tasks, they will get 40,000 coins for the pot. I will also explain if and how you get money, World player, later. If one of the Non-embarrassed players would come with me? I'll call you the Non players from now on, Okay?"

They all nodded, and Bombette stood up, "I'll go first."

Mrs. Monde led Bombette into the kitchen, where a large portion of wall had been cleared, "Please grab a gun."

She held up the case DK had earlier, and Bombette randomly took one of the guns. She opened the cartridge and looked inside. She couldn't see what was in it, and spun it. She clicked it back, and shot at the wall. It read:

_**Get a lip piercing. It can either be a stud, or a ring.**_

Bombette just dropped the gun, "Uhhh... Well, I..."

Mrs. Monde smiled, "It's up to you if you are to do it or not. If you don't you need three of the other players though to earn the money."

Bombette nodded, "I'll think about it."

Mrs. Monde nodded, "I'll have one of the producers guide you to the tattoo parlour, where you can get the piercing. You can think about it on the way there sweetie."

Bombette nodded and was guided away. Mrs. Monde smiled and walked into the tea room, "And which Non player is next?"

This time Shilo stood up and walked into the room pleasantly. She smiled at him, and he grabbed one of the guns, and spun the cartridge. He replaced it, and pointed it at the wall, "I just... Shoot? That's it?"

Mrs. Monde nodded, and Shilo shot at the wall, and the message appeared:

_**Get a permanent tattoo. It must be visible, and at least be the size of a grape.**_

Shilo shrugged, "I've done worse. Might as well."

Mrs .Monde nodded, "I'll have a producer take you to the tattoo parlour. Bombette is also there, getting a piercing, and is very apprehensive about it, so you might be well to comfort her."

A Pianta guided him out. Mrs. Monde walked in, Iggy already at the door. She smiled, and guided him in. He looked up at her, "What are the available tasks?"

She smiled, "I will not tell you. Though, in each gun is actually two tasks, a harder one, and an easier one. Easy is one that will be just at the moment, and harder is permanent, or long lasting. I will tell you the alternate of your gun, after you shoot."

Iggy nodded, picked a random gun, spun the cartridge, and shot:

_**You must cast a single arm. It must stay on until tomorrow, 5:00 PM, or the task will not count.**_

Iggy nodded, "Well, what was the alternative? Is this one the easy one or the hard one?"

Mrs. Monde laughed, "Well, this happened to be the easy task, and the harder task was to cast both legs."

Iggy though about it, "I guess... I mean I would rather do it, you know to get the Coins, but I have a Mole like reputation to keep up..."

Mrs. Monde laughed, "Sweetie, if you are the Mole, then you can be nice to the others and let them have money every now and then. If not, then you can sabotage somewhere else! But, it is up to you."

Iggy smiled, "Ok! I'll do it."

He was guided out by another producer, and Toadette walked in next. She smiled, "God, I hope I don't get a bad one..."

She picked up a gun and turned to Mrs. Monde, "Do you think this has a bad task?"

Mrs. Monde smiled, "Well, I honestly don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling from it."

Toadette nodded and shot the gun after spinning the cartridge:

_**Shave your head bald. You are not allowed to cover it with fake hair, such as a wig, but hats are welcome.**_

Toadette just stared blankly at the message, "What...?"

Mrs. Monde frowned, "Well, you have to-"

Toadette cut her off, "I know, but seriously?"

Mrs. Monde nodded and Toadette shook her head, "No! I'm not doing it. I might cut my pony tails, but NO shaving! I'm relying on the others to get the tasks! I might have even had my hair dyed! But NOT THIS!"

She marched out of the house leaving Mrs. Monde startled at her sudden outburst. She walked into the parlour for the last Non player and Starlow came out. She smiled pleasantly, "What just happened?"

Mrs. Monde shrugged, "Well, that small Toadette girl, was simply startled at her task. That's all."

Starlow nodded and pick a gun. The cartridge was spun, the gun fired:

_**Tonight, you will not be able to eat dinner. Also, you will have to stay awake all night. If you do not obey either, the task doesn't count.**_

Starlow's eyes opened, "Well... Uhhh... Oh god... I'm so hungry too..."

Mrs. Monde smiled, "You don't have to do it you know. You can opt out, but it is possible that you wouldn't have enough tasks to win the game."

Starlow shook her head, "I really don't care. I need to eat at least a little, and I need my sleep. I'm going to have to pass this by. But I guess... I'll do it."

Mrs. Monde nodded, "That's under stood honey. Just follow the producers; they will take you back to the hotel since your task doesn't require much."

Starlow nodded and left. Finally Mrs. Monde pulled Peach in, "Hello. You're task will be the most difficult. You will have to fire all of the guns. If you get four of the five tasks done, you will earn an exemption. If you don't get at least four done, nothing is earned. Got it?"

Peach nodded slightly and picked up the first gun, and started firing:

_**Get a lip piercing. It can either be a stud, or a ring.**_

_**Get a permanent tattoo. It must be visible, and at least be the size of a grape.**_

_**You must cast a single arm. It must stay on until tomorrow, 5:00 PM, or the task will not count.**_

_**Dye your hair a different colour. It may not be a natural hair colour such a blond or black.**_

_**You most host a pet cat for the rest of the remaining game, until you are eliminated. Then you can either chose to keep him, or put him into a training school for therapy animals.**_

Peach suspiciously eyed the tasks, "So I have to do four of them for the money and the exemption?"

Mrs. Monde nodded and Peach sighed, "Well, I'll dye my hair. I've always wanted to do that. I MIGHT get a tattoo, or a lip piercing. Actually, I'll defiantly get the tattoo. I'm NOT casting an arm. I like cats so I might as well. Actually, that only makes three. I'll get a lip ring."

Mrs. Monde nodded and a small Noki entered, "Please follow me madam."

Peach left.

* * *

><p>Kooper sat reading <span>The Shining<span>, by Stankulus King. He was lying on his bed, when there was a small knock. He yelled out, "Come in!"

DK walked in, and smiled, "You really, do not get the day off. We have a simple guessing game for you to try."

Kooper tilted his head, "Yes...?"

DK put a small sheet out in from of him with the 6 other player's names and a strange task next to it. DK nodded, "You must guess whether the said player will complete the said task. If you correctly guess all of them, you will get an exemption."

Kooper's eyes lit up and DK continued, "Though, you will earn no money. If you get 3, 4 or 5 right, you will earn another 10,000 to the team pot. I will leave the rest up to you."

DK left and a cameraman stayed behind. Kooper frowned, "Let's see. Shilo, get a tattoo. Yeah, He'd do that. He was talking about how he was killed on Earth, that can't be too much, just to get a tattoo. Bombette, get a lip piercing. No, defiantly not. She's not out going like that... Starlow... Starve!? No, she would never do that! Iggy. Cast an arm. Yeah, I'll put yes. Toadette shave her head bald... No. No way in HELL she'll do that. Crap, Peach, get a cat, a ring, a tattoo, a cast and hair dye. God, and she has to do all of them... Well I guess she won't. Unless... Nah, she wouldn't. She'd have to do all of them, I'm guessing, and she might do some, but not the tattoo, or the ring. Actually, I know the Mole. I'll put yes."

He scribbled out Peach's answer and changed it, and then handed the paper over to the cameraman, who slipped it through the door. He smiled, "Well, the team will at least have 10,000 more dollars!"

* * *

><p>Kooper exited the elevator, and sat down next to DK, "So, when will I found out if I got the money, exemption, or what?"<p>

DK smiled, "Well, soon the others will be coming back."

As soon as he said that, Toadette walked through the door, hair intact. She grumbled, "I can't believe they would have made me DONE that."

Kooper smiled, "Don't worry. You didn't. It's fine."

Toadette turned to him, "How did you know?"

Kooper smiled, "DK told me. He'll explain later."

Soon, Iggy, wearing a cast over his right arm walked in and sat down. He smiled at the others, "Well, Toadette?"

She sighed, "No. I didn't. I'd have needed to shave all my hair off. Never!"

Iggy nodded and pursed his lips, "Well that's one person... Hope the others do that..."

Shilo then walked in and sat down. He was holding his hand in his pocket and not saying anything. Iggy and Toadette looked at him, and he answered the unspoken question, "Yeah, I did. Had to get a tattoo."

He pulled out his hand and showed them. A black ribbon wrapped around his hand, ending with two skulls, one with the eye sockets caved in, and the other with the whole back caved in. Next to the eye caved skull, were three pieces of clay plate, covered in blood. Next to the others skull was a section of a pointed metal picket fence. On the ribbon front itself, there was a single phrase, "Live life, don't let it go ~"

Toadette frowned, "I'm assuming this means something?"

Shilo nodded, "I'll explain later. My wrist still hurts."

Starlow then floated in, "I didn't do it if anyone is wondering. I was supposed to starve! I was going to, but I also had to stay up all night and not eat. I just can't do that. I'm sorry..."

Shilo took a breath in, and started hitting his heel against the chair, "Well, let's hope Bombette makes it."

Suddenly she walked in, "Hi...?"

Everyone looked at her apprehensively. Before they could say anything, she looked up, "I want to know your guy's success first."

Shilo pulled out his wrist and Iggy showed his cast. Bombette's eyes lit up, "Oh my GOD! Thank goodness! I actually did get my lip pierced!"

She lifted her head, and there was a small stud in the corner of her mouth, in the shape of a flower. Everyone at the table cheered. DK smiled, "Well, done! You have successfully added 40,000 coins into the pot!"

Peach then walked in, "Hey guys."

Everyone looked at her. She was drastically different. Her hair, no longer blond, was a light pink in colour, and one of her arms had a tattoo of a peach tree, in full harvest. She had a small box in one hand, which had a small kitten in it, and there was a small stud near her mouth too. This one was in the shape of a small peach. She smiled, "Hey."

Everyone looked at her and Peach smiled again, "Okay, so I would like to say now,"

She looked at DK to make sure it was okay. He nodded, and she continued, "Well, I have earned an exemption, and an additional 40,000 dollars to the pot. I was told I had to do all five tasks. I could actually opt out of one, and still succeed, but that's beside the point. Well, anyway, I also had to cast an arm, but I actually preferred the others, and opted out of that one. But by doing the four, I got an exemption and an additional 40,000 for the pot!"

There were cheers, and Peach then turned to Kooper, "Okay, so I did something different, when I was singled out, so what did you do?"

Everyone turned to look at him. He smiled, "Well, I was offered an exemption, but didn't take it. I had to actually guess if you guys would complete your tasks or not. I purposely threw the last one, but in the end, I'm pretty sure I actually got two wrong. I ended up earning 10,000 dollars for the pot."

Another wave of spontaneous laughter and cheers erupted. DK silenced them all, "So in the end, 40,000 coins was earned because Bombette, Iggy and Shilo all completed their tasks. Peach then earned another 40,000 coins, and an exemption, and Kooper also earned 10,000. This made the challenge-"

A loud crash was heard, and Shilo fell to the floor taking Iggy and Peach, who had been sitting next to him down with him. He landed right on top of Iggy, and was then crushed by Peach. He had been kicking the chair still, and the leg had caved in. He grumbled as he got up, "Great. Just great."

One of his hands had been badly scratched on Iggy's spikes. Peach then also got up, "I'm okay! Just a small tear in my jeans. Nothing much."

Iggy nervously followed standing up, "Uhhh... Wellll..."

He had been crushed by two fully grown humans, each possibly weighing at least a hundred pounds, easily. His casted arm had landed under him, and the cast had been crushed, being split in two in the process. Shilo blushed, "Oh god..."

Everyone turned to him and the yelling started.

"What the HELL!"

"Way to go Shilo! You LOST THE MONEY!"

"Great! I JUST HAD TO GO THOUGH ALL THAT ONLY TO GET SOME OF THE MONEY!?"

Shilo backed away, "I... I, I..."

DK silenced them all again, "Well, this unfortunate accident bring-"

Iggy spook up, though it was only in a slight whisper, "It's wasn't an accident."

Everyone looked at him and Starlow narrowed her eyes, "What?"

Iggy gulped, "I looked at the chair when I fell. I was a clean cut. Not broken, but sawed. It was placed to make someone fall."

There was silence. Finally DK spoke up, "Well, now, we will have dinner. Afterwards, there will be the execution. This challenge was, in the end, worth 50,000 dollars, still a considerable sum. Well done players!"

There was applause, but it was light, not heart felt. The Mole had gotten to them this episode, turned them against each other, and was still hiding in the dark...

* * *

><p><strong>I really actually liked this chapter, especially the end! (Spoilers for unpublished chapters of A Final Destination) If anyone was wondering, Shilo's tattoo is how he and his brother died on Earth. Shilo was impaled in the back of his skull, and Cookie, his brother, though his eyes. The items were what impaled them. Peach... Well, you should get that one. And not much more to say, but I have to say, this chapter, actually Episode, was a very suspicious one indeed. The only person cleared, is the one going home tonight. I might get the Execution up with in a day. Maybe I'll publish it tomorrow! Please review, and Happy Mole Hunting! ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	23. One More Victim

_This will be a short chapter I think. It's only the execution. I also just posted a picture clue. Find them at Auburn-Shard on deviantArt. And yes, I did get that off the internet, but you can't seriously expect me to MAKE seven cupcakes, when my family wouldn't eat them, and they'd just go to waste. Also last episode, I forgot to put the sneak peek into the next episode. Sorry, I won't forget this time! I actually have four other Mole's planned, Hetalia AP, Sonic, Homestuck, and IZ. All of them have players and a rough execution order, but only IZ and Sonic have challenges. Please read when I'm done with this. I will have a second season too. Maybe a third!_

One More Victim

Before DK sent out the first player to the quiz, he pulled out a small slip of paper, "I hope you all have your journals, because the Mole has left me another clue."

There was shuffling of papers, and soon the clue had been revealed, and the notes were being taken.

The paper said, "**42**6**2**69."

After people frantically wrote the note down, DK pulled it away, "So, this episode, Iggy is first up to the quiz."

* * *

><p>Iggy sat down at the computer, and watched as the screen flickered to life.<p>

**1) Is the Mole male or female?**

a) Male

b) Female

_Iggy: Well, I'm not exactly sure what's happening lately, see as last challenges had some particularly dark moments. Me and Peach, well, more like just me, are suspecting Shilo. Lately, I've more or less broken off our coalition. I'm just using her, if you will. But she suspects Bombette. I really don't know why. She explained it to me, but I still don't get it. But I'm going with Shilo. He got an exemption, at the cost of money, and he just lost 40,000 coins. That and wouldn't you notice if the leg started sliding out from your chair, but the rest didn't move? I would._

**2) Did the Mole comment on the plates on the Buzzie's backs?**

a) Yes

b) No

_Shilo: I really couldn't say. Peach didn't, but Iggy did. I suspect both of them, and can't really say who is the Mole and who is being played. Though, actually, it seems that BOTH of them are being played by the other, and the only ones who don't know are them! Though, I'm going to have to go with Peach on this one. She didn't comment, and she tried to make us confused during this challenge. Sabotage at its greatest. Now, I'm going to finish this quiz soon. My wrist still hurts. Ah, thank god I have an exemption._

**3) What food group was the Mole in?**

a) Cheese

b) Bread

c) Juice

d) Two of them

_Peach: I recently befriended Starlow. More or less a coalition, but like I said before, ever since Luigi got out, I'm only using people, not making coalitions. I have a win/win coalition with Starlow. She thinks she's getting all my suspicions and clue, but really, almost nothing. Just a few thoughts and suspicions, not the mother-load of my suspicions. But her and I AND Iggy agree. Bombette is suspicious. She's kind of been acting weird, and not Mole weird, but Bombette weird. Like getting a lip piercing. She would normally never do that! And She INSISTED that the correct bread was wrong. That and various things from previous episodes tell me she's the Mole. So I'll go with Bread. Yeah. I'll win._

**4) Did the Mole deny that the correct food was correct, or create a situation where the correct food was unable to be sampled?**

a) Yes

b) No

_Starlow: You know... I'm actually going to split my answers between two of the people. Which I guess theoretically doesn't matter, since it's yes either way. But I'm answering with the least suspicious one on this one. I really didn't tell Peach that suspicion, but I have so little on them, I don't really take that suspect seriously._

**5) Did the Mole complete their task?**

a) Yes

b) No

c) The Mole did multiple tasks

d) The Mole did no tasks

_Kooper: I honestly think I have the Mole pinpointed. I've abandoned my last clue, which I believe was wrong, and have finally turned to Iggy as the Mole. But the reason I think I stayed in, is because a lot of the time, Iggy stuck around Peach. Since that happened, some of the answers were the same for the quiz. So yes, the Mole completed their task. That and he had the TIME to look at chair? I mean come on? Why would he have done that, unless he knew it was broken?!_

**6) If the Mole did get a task, what was it?**

a) Getting a tattoo

b) Shaving your head

c) Cast your arm

d) Get a lip piercing

e) Go without dinner and sleep tonight

f) The Mole did multiple tasks

g) The Mole did no task

_Shilo: Now, not like I'm a hypocrite or anything, and I DO want the coalition with Bombette, but I didn't reveal everything to her. Yes, I do suspect Peach and Iggy, but I also suspect Kooper. I know she abandoned him first round and is still in, so I really don't know. But I do think he has some possibility. I can't point out much, actually don't want to, because then if Bombette is eliminated, she'll feel betrayed. That and I don't have too much on him. He just keeps nagging at the back of my mind... So he didn't do a task._

**7) Did the Mole or their group earn money for the team?**

a) Yes

b) No

_Toadette: Well, going on intuition, I'm actually voting for Peach. She's farthest away from the producers, a strategic spot, cause, like I said before, no one would suspect the farthest from the producers is the Mole. They're too... Far. But then, it would be the perfect spot for her to be, with no one suspecting her and all. I would go for Kooper, but we've pretty much proven to each other that we're not the Mole. So yeah, the Mole earned money. Damn. Sneaky Mole!_

**8) He the Mole been injured in the game up to date?**

a) Yes

b) No

_Bombette: No. No, no, no and, wait yes never mind. God, that was embarrassing. Actually yes. I have a feeling they put some of these question on this quiz, to make you doubt your suspects. Like this one specifically points to Kooper and Iggy. And the denying question, specifically Bombette and Toadette. But anyway, I still say yes, Iggy has injured himself, or so he says. So it's a yes._

**9) Did the Mole receive an exemption this episode?**

a) Yes

b) No

_Peach: Well It's not me, and there was only one other exemption. Shilo. But he's not a major suspect right now. I'm not going to risk it and say yes, just because he's a little suspicious. So no, Bombette didn't get an exemption. But Shilo,'s been rising on my suspect list... He did sabotage A LOT of money this episode... But still, no, the Mole didn't._

**10) Who is the Mole?**

a) Bombette

b) Peach

c) Toadette

d) Kooper

e) Shilo

f) Starlow

g) Iggy

_The Mole: Once again, you get me on my own question. Though you can't really expect the producers let someone voice their suspicions. Though, I will. I think I'm the Mole. THINK! Ha! And I don't think the rest of the people are. Yah?_

* * *

><p>Once again, the execution of one of the players was here. As the seven players sat down in the seven provided chairs, their luggage behind them, DK sat in his chair by the desk. A small crowd had gathered once again, to watch which player was to go. DK smiled, "Players, welcome to your fourth execution. In a moment, I will be typing your names into the screen, to see if you are executed. If the screen turns green, you are safe, and have secured a spot in the fifth episode. If the screen is red, you are the fourth executed player, and will go home with Toadbert, Axel, and Luigi. Peach and Shilo have both been exempted, and therefore cannot be executed. Any volunteers?"<p>

Iggy raised his hand, and a murmur broke out in the sidelines. Iggy was still being played, and now was playing the same game with Peach. He was not likely to be executed with false information from her. DK nodded, "Iggy."

**IGGY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Iggy smiled smugly and sat down. Starlow then looked up, indicating her volunteering. The crowd was getting louder. They were aware of the coalition with Peach she had made, a similar one which was the suspected cause of Luigi's untimely execution.

**STARLOW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

Starlow smiled, "I knew it..."

DK looked up, "I'm sorry Starlow. You have been executed. Please grab your things and follow me."

Peach was crying, "I executed her! I executed someone again! Why do I keep DOING this! My god..."

Iggy hugged her, "Oh, don't worry. We all have to go sometime or another. The only one truly safe is the Mole. Starlow knew that. But remember her for what she did in the game, not how you executed her."

_**Suddenly Shilo called out, "Hey! Look! There are parachutes over here!"**_

_**Axel and Starlow immediately ran over to Shilo. Starlow gasped, "Oh my stars! I've all ways wanted to parachute! I am soooo taking the one on the farthest right!"**_

Bombette smiled," Yeah... Though, sometimes, she was a little bit self-absorbed, she was nice in general."

_**"Well… now what," said Shilo.**_

_**"It's too hot here," Iggy mumbled.**_

_**"Shut up, we don't care!" shouted Starlow.**_

_**"Does anyone else think we boar…. what's that humming sound?" said Peach.**_

_**"NOTHING! Now sh…. oh… I do hear it." Starlow grumbled.**_

_**Peach smirked. "Told you."**_

* * *

><p>DK smiled at Starlow, "What will you remember most about this game?"<p>

Starlow sighed, "Well, I think I'll remember the sabotage most. Always looking for the Mole, always finding him or her, and then always finding out you're wrong! It was fun actually! But really, I think I'll remember is the Players. At first I was a jerk, picking on Iggy, not doing anything. But then I kinda softened up, though not in a good way. I was determined not to sabotage purposely. But that made me fade into the back. I noticed people not paying attention to me. I was the Mole, period, so I didn't need to be concerned with. I've still only cleared one person from my suspect list, and that was who I voted for tonight!"

DK laughed, "Well, the Mole certainly got you tonight. Anything you would like to say to the players?"

Starlow shook her head, "Not particularly. I would say who my suspect was, but I won't. I actually had two, who both aren't the Mole. Also, tell the players It was fun while it lasted. I really enjoyed it, and I hope they do to."

DK nodded. Starlow climbed into the waiting van. DK smiled as she shut the door, "Say goodbye to the contestants for me."

DK nodded, "And say hello to the other three out there. Good bye Starlow!"

As the van drove away, Starlow looked out the window, "GOODBYE DK!"

* * *

><p>Shilo smiled, "She really was such a genuine player... I mean, if she had won, she definitely would have had a very large amount in the pot. Now she's gone, we only have the suspicious and shady players left..."<p>

_**Bombette, before she tasted it frowned, "This isn't it. It's not shaped right, or the right colour."**_

_**Starlow shook her head, "No, it might be. Right, it's the wrong colour, but the shape can vary. She only said that it is fruit shaped MOST OF THE TIME. Remember?"**_

_**Bombette shook her head, "No! It's definitely not!"**_

_**Starlow frowned, but nodded reluctantly. They both took bites, finally finishing it off. Bombette grimaced, "It was too sweet. Like, one of the mainland loaves, ones where they add honey as an ingredient."**_

_**Starlow looked at her strangely, "But... B-b-but... They said... They said the rougher grains were sweeter!"**_

_**Bombette shook her head, "I know, but this is too sweet, like, 'I just added a pound of sugar into this,' sweet. I don't ever remember the guide saying that they put sugar or honey or anything into the bread."**_

_**Starlow sighed, "No, I still say it is..."**_

As Kooper and Toadette nodded everyone realized something. Everyone here was in a coalition, three teams of three existing. Someone here was the Mole. And who ever their partner was, was sunk. DK walked back in, "Players, once again, you are approaching curfew. Please go back to the hotel."

They nodded, and the crowd dispersed. DK smiled and started packing the execution set, "Well, another player gone. And then there were six..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Episode:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>As the stakes grow higher, players find it harder to hold ties with allies.<strong>_

"B-but, I never sai-"

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! YOU'VE BEEN **USING** ME! I KNOW YOUR METHODS! THIS COALITION IS **OVER**!"

"But! Please... I can't..."

_**The players are forced to choose between money, or what they really want.**_

"PLEASE! I've been here to long! I STAND IT ANY LONGER!"

As the person started crying, the other futilely pleaded with them, "Please! It's only a day... And there are 60,000 coins at stake..."

"No, I agree with him. I just can't sit here and let the other three have all the spoils. I don't care about the money. I never did."

_**The Mole claims their fifth victim...**_

DK grimaced, "I'm sorry, but you have been executed. Please grab your bags and follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how'd I do? I'm actually surprised, but this is just over a hundred words longer then a normal chapter I think! Well, Who do you think the Mole is?<strong>

**And now for the results for the poll. People are really starting to differ. Remember, I don't count my vote, because it's always correct.**

**Iggy: 2 votes! He's the Mole! Or is he...?**

**Bombette 1 vote.**

**Everyone else: No votes.**

**Remember people, you can vote even if you aren't a member. All's you have to do is post your vote in the reviews! Please review, thank you for reading, and Happy Mole Hunting! ~ Shilo Burbans**


	24. Odd Happenings

_Well, so. I don't have much to say! This will be a short episode. I only have two challenges. XD It's so much EASIER remembering only six players! I kept forgetting Starlow last episode, like... "Who's that seventh person...?" And from now on, the chapter will be longer in general._

_Starlow, Star Sprite Representative, fourth victim of the Mole. Executed last episode, the remaining six lost a valuable player, one they could trust to win the money. She was innocent, never thought of taking money or preventing money from going into the pot. Genuine yes, but Mole hunter...? No. Of course, the Mole would have wanted her gone, get her out of the way, so they could have the others be pointing fingers, and while they're doing that, sneak behind their back, and take all the money for themselves..._

_Bombette: Oh my... Me and Shilo, well, we're working well together. We had a small chat last night on the phone, and then I couldn't fall asleep. And now... Heh, now I'm even surer of the Mole. He isn't hiding well. Right in plain sight actually! But Shilo's wrong about Kooper and Peach. Neither of them are the Mole. I know it, what I saw last night was Mole behavior, and Kooper AND Peach are three rooms away from me! It can't be them. I actually do feel bad for Starlow, but whatever. Less competition. And if I want to appear like the Mole, then competition is something I can use less of..._

_Shilo: Hmmm... I'm still in... So I'm at least guessing SOMETHING right. I don't know what. But Bombette is trustable. That's two people off the list. I can't take anymore off... I would probably execute myself. So I have to watch the other four. And to think. Everyone here is in a coalition. As for Starlow, I'm pretty sure she went for Iggy, who can now be eliminated. Three suspects. I don't know whom else though... Well! Off to Mole hunt and Clue hunt! I haven't found either yet!_

_Kooper: Well, I think I know the Mole. Iggy. I think he's using Peach. Obvious! I really don't know what the others are thinking. Unfortunately. It actually would be nice if I did, cause then I could led them off Iggy's trail, possibly make them suspect me. Then as they practically self-executed, I would simply climb my was up to the top! I'm still wary of Peach though, cause of the earlier clue I've found. It solved and gave her initials... PT. No one else here has them. So for this episode's goals, I have: win the money, find the Mole, and try to lead the others off his track! _

_Toadette: I just decided to do something drastic. I can't tell you what it is, but I think you'll find out. All in the process of being the- Finding the Mole! Also, this drastic thing might actually harm me, but I don't think so. As for the Mole, cause undoubtedly you want to know who I suspect, but I don't really think I have to tell you. Me and Kooper were both going for the same suspects last night on the quiz, so I think that answers your question, and if it doesn't, too bad. But one more episode, one less player, all of which I can use. But I do suspect Peach. She's made a coalition with two people so far who were then executed. The Mole would do that, and I really think she's just faking the tears. Peach, if you get executed out there, and listed to me say this, but they're not fake, I'm sorry._

_Peach: Mole-y, Mole-y, Mole... You're out there somewhere, and you need to come out! Of course, if you're me, then I already know. Ha! But anyway, last night, I still feel so bad for execution Starlow. If I hadn't tried to convince her the person, who I'm not going to tell you, was the Mole, she would still be in... But at least, that two players gone from my list. And I'm really getting a sinking feeling towards Iggy. I think he's using me. But I can deal with that. I'm actually beginning to think he's the Mole, and if he is, then I'm just in a prime position anyway. I don't trust him. Never did._

_Iggy: Out there, the Mole. Out there, the Winner. Out there, the runner-up. If I could only find out whom they were today! I still have two suspects, though; I guess that's normal at this point. Not going to tell you though! But seriously. This game just got so much more serious. I think before this really, I only thought of this a some game. But now, with four of the original ten gone, I can't be to light in my actions. Keep your head up Iggy! And soon, I'll know the Mole. Very soon I tell you, very soon..._

Odd Happenings

DK smiled, "And how did everyone sleep last night."

There was one simultaneous response, "Horrible!"

DK was taken aback, "Oh. Mind explaining?"

Toadette frowned, "Well, last night, I thought I heard a small yell. I dismissed it, thinking I was just tired. But then I heard footsteps, like someone was shuffling up the stairs. I was terrified and though someone had snuck in! I took a penknife I always have on me, don't ask, and my cell phone, to possibly call for help. I opened the door and stuck my head out. The hall was slightly filled with moonlight, which faded away towards the center, about Bombette's room. But anyway, there was a figure down by the stairs. It really freaked me out, but then I noticed he or she was studying something. I realized this probably had to do with the game, and thought I could take advantage of that. I shined the phone light on them, but they backed away. Suddenly I heard another door open, and looked over. Not only was Bombette poking her head out, but two people were standing in front of Iggy's door, and pointing into the room. I did see Iggy's hair, but only as he turned around, and went into the room. I shrugged this off and returned to the room to put the phone back, which I did. I then walked back out, and turned to the stairs. The mysterious person wasn't there anymore, and I then turned to see if Iggy was out. He wasn't, but I came eye to eye with Bombette. We stared at each other. Then, I went back into my room and fell asleep. Nothing happened after that."

Iggy frowned, "But wait, that's not right... There never was a light glow from your end of the hall when I was out. Only before. I had been awakened by a loud thump against my wall, which is why I came out. I noticed the producers, and talked to them a little, not much. Then I noticed it. There was a third figure in the corner of the hall, and they were holding their head, in pain. I figured they had hit their head, and that's what woke me. Anyway, I didn't think anyone had seen me, other than the producers, and left into my room. I then heard some footsteps running across the hall. This was about 45 minutes later. I looked out, once again, but Cranky Kong was yelling softly into Shilo's room. I looked the other way, to make sure no one noticed me, and there wasn't anyone on the stairs. There wasn't the first time I was out, and there wasn' I ducked back inside and then went to sleep."

Again, disagreement arose, Shilo this time putting in his story, "Well, I guess that agrees. Last night, I thought I heard someone, and opened my eyes. I'm a light sleeper. I then though I saw someone, and freaked out. I ran out into the hall, and almost into the producers. I cowered in the corner of the wall and floor. They didn't notice me. I just sat there, and then Iggy came out. I also saw Toadette and Bombette peeking out of their rooms. Toadette did have a small glowing object in her hands. Finally, Iggy went back, and Toadette and Bombette looked back the other way. Then Toadette left for her room, and came back. She didn't have the glowing object this time. Then, she looked at Bombette, and they both went inside. Finally, the producers left, maybe ten minutes later. I was alone again. I sat silently crying to myself, still terrified about what had happened earlier. Then another half hour goes by, and Cranky comes thundering down the hall, picks me up throws me into my room, and take 5,000 coins from the pot. he lectures me about being out, and leaves, towards the same way he came. Kooper and Peach's room's hall end. I finally went back to bed and fell asleep."

Bombette frowned, "And how do we know you're telling the truth. I know there was something, none of you had time to confer facts for that story, of which there are some facts in there that have to have been real. But we haven't been informed of a deduction from the pot."

DK smiled, "Actually, before you guys started telling your story, I was about to notify you. There indeed, has been a 5,000 coin deduction from the pot, cause by a player being out of bed."

Bombette nodded, "Well, I can accept that. But I'm in on this too, if you will accept that term. I had been reading Murder on the Orient Express, when suddenly I heard a thump from outside. There were no voices I could hear, like Toadette said about yelling, or whatnot. I went outside, and watched Iggy talk to the producers. You know that story. Finally, when he was done, I heard Toadette turn to the other end of the hall, and there was a person there. Toadette left into her room, and I kept staring. Finally they went down the stairs, and Toadette came out a little later. We then looked at each other, and went into out rooms. About thirty minutes later, still awake, I ordered a small glass of warm milk, with sugar and cinnamon. It came in a minute or two, and I remembered that all of our room service is done by producers, in case they want to drop a clue in there, right DK?"

When he nodded, she continued, "Well anyway, a small Noki, in a producers outfit dropped off my glass, and I started drinking the milk. I was about half done and surfing the internet, when I grabbed the glass, and it tickled. I dropped it, and there was a long hair, just barely on the cup. I grabbed it, and it was green, lighter on one end, darker on the other... Then, just this morning, I remembered! The night before, the person on the stairs had dropped the paper. I went and picked it up, and it was a clue. I don't know if it was finished, or just in the process of making, but I'll show you."

She handed it to DK who looked at it curiously, and passed it around. It said:

_**I'm painted white, but dark as night... And put the color in the light.. From, the Mole.**_

Everyone pulled out their journals and started writing it down. Moments later, Peach spoke up, "Wait! I still have my story to tell. I was asleep for a while. Then, as I awoke, and turned over, I heard footsteps coming up the hall. Kooper was in the bathroom, so I ran to the door, lightly, and looked out. Cranky Kong was thundering past our door. I shrugged and went to sleep again. Then I woke up again, once again to footsteps, this time lighter and faster. I get up, and Kooper was coming out of the bathroom. I asked him if he heard them, and he nodded. We both went to look out, and we see Cranky getting closer, the footsteps getting louder. We duck back into out rooms, and take some notes. Then we both went to sleep."

Kooper nodded, "Yeah, that was pretty much what happened."

Shilo put his hands to his head, "Well, none of our stories are the same! At least one of us is lying. We can safely assume Iggy was talking to the producers, almost everyone saw that. We also know that whatever Peach and Kooper say is true. If one lied, the other would catch them, so they didn't. Which means Cranky Kong was talking to Shilo, the one out in the hall, and took the coins away. He was the one who stormed past room 105 both times... Unless... Wait never mind, that would be... Impossible. And we can also agree that I was the one out in the hall. At least some people saw me, and there WAS a deduction from the pot, from me. Anything else I'm forgetting?"

No one said a word and Shilo nodded, "Well, something happened last night, it probably has to do with the Mole, but no one knows exactly what happened. Maybe, if we look hard enough, we can figure it out."

DK nodded, "Well, good for you. I'm starting the next challenge. I need three people willing to make sacrifices. The other three don't have to meet any requirements.

**Well, I'm done. I don't have much to say, other than I do actually have a story related reason for this chapter. It wasn't a filler, and I do have a way that this all makes sense. So please review, thanks for reading, and Happy Mole Hunting! ~ Shilo Burbans**


	25. 1,2,3 Questions

_I lost inspiration about halfway through, and then deleted everything. Then I started again. It was bad, and deleted. Repeat maybe... Three more times I think, and then I was done! Guess what? I just added a challenge. Literally. JUST. *dies*_

_Toady: This will be long. I don't have much to say about your Ch. 20 review, other than yes, the least suspicious ones have all but disappeared...And also, addressing Toadette: 1 She the Mole, and gave the exemption to Shilo cause she didn't need it, and he did, and doesn't suspect her. Also she could have wanted to lay suspicion on him. 2 She's not the Mole and wants people to wrongly suspect him. She might not suspect him, and think he's an innocent player, so she lays suspicion on him, and people then self-execute more or less... But it might not be either, and Toadette might just have done it on accident. Eh. Oh well. You'll find out later! Skipping 21. Yes, I did like writing Bombette's fight scene. I don't get to write out swears much, so that was really funny. And I'm kind of fashion oriented, so I had to do that. Just had to. And yes, that is quite obvious why you don't suspect her. I would actually be kind of worried if you did after that. XD I mean, she literally saved the team there. I won't say anything about the suspicions... I'll leave them to you to prove and disprove. And yes. I had been actually meaning to keep her in for a while, but then when people didn't really like her, other than Light over there, though it was already decided she would be eliminated 4__th__, I decided to execute her early. But now that most of the innocent character are gone, but only one of them is the Mole, won't it be surprising when someone is executed. (Unless it's like, Peach or Kooper, cause they aren't on your list. Doh.) And maybe that's the clue. Maybe not. *shrug* You'll have to wait to find out! :D And yes, the Kong Crew (OMG That is the best nickname ever. I will be using it everywhere! *starts freaking out*) ANYWHO! And yes. It's a little unnerving on how you can't find the clues... But now that you've been a Mole, you should find them better! *shot for stupid logic* XD But you don't know how many are out there... For all you know, I might only have as many as US S1 did! XD that was like, three clues in all! I'm still trying to find the pages in the Mole's dossier on your page... I found like, four, I think. Yay. And that's pretty much it! The words are too many!_

_Panda(monium): We'll, I'll be looking forward to your reviews when you get back! (By the time this is published, you'll probably already be back, da~?) *shot* And yes I have actually read all of Kris' stories pretty much. And I've read Festive Saboteur, by Princess Toady, and The Pokemon/Digimon one, though I can't remember who wrote it. So yes, I did have to change some of the challenges, so that is wasn't too much like it. But it was heavily based off of that._

_Plasmic: Yes, it could. It could also be a red herring. Or it might be a clue. Hehehehe..._

1,2,3 Questions

Iggy's hand shot up in the air, "I can do it! I'll sacrifice! Doesn't matter what I have to sacrifice, but I'll get the job done!"

Shilo nodded, "I'm in on the team too. I've sacrificed a coalition, and money. Why don't I sacrifice something good now, and help the team."

Kooper put a hand up, "No. Iggy, I don't like how enthusiastic you are about this. And Shilo, no one trust you, except you're coalition partner. And they might not trust you either."

Shilo and Bombette quickly looked at each other, but Bombette just smiled reassuringly. Suddenly Toadette smiled, "How about Kooper sacrifices!"

Kooper started, "Wait what?! No, I don't sa-"

He was cut short as Iggy interrupted him, ""Actually, yeah, that's a good idea! I like it!"

Shilo nodded, "I personally think that he'll do well in the upcoming challenge."

Kooper now was helplessly looking around, "But... I can't sacrifice... I'll just end up losing the challenge..."

DK shrugged, "Well, unfortunately, this seems like one you can't get out of Kooper. I need two more people."

Kooper just glanced around and went over to DK. Suddenly Peach spoke up, "Actually, I'm going to nominate myself. I may seem like a spoiled rich princess, but I'm not. I only have what I need, plus my royal dress. I could seriously help with this. I could win the money."

Bombette just looked at her, "Well, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, what if something like... I don't know..."

Toadette smiled, "What if relatives were to be invited onto the show? And you sacrifice have to sacrifice your visit with them, to win the money?"

A silence was swept over everyone, player and production crew alike. Slowly Kooper asked, "What makes you say that? It was very in-depth... I seriously won't be able to sacrifice anything if that's the challenge..."

Toadette just smiled and giggled. Everyone stared at her.

_Kooper: Okay, if that really is what we're sacrificing, I will just kill Toadette for nominating me. That and imma vote for her on the quiz! I mean seriously, if she's not the Mole, then she has found some way to hack into the producers database..._

_Iggy: Okay, this is minorly unsettling, to have someone you don't suspect know something they shouldn't... I mean, how could she have known that?! Maybe I should spilt some of my quiz to her... Maybe not. I just don't know! God!_

Kooper started, "Uh, well guys, if that really is-"

And he was cut off as the other started to discuss who else would go with him. He just sighed. Peach smiled, "I still say we pick me. I can sacrifice."

Toadette shook her head, "No, not good enough..."

But Bombette smiled, "Yeah! You'll do wonderfully in the challenge!"

Iggy shrugged, "Well, I only find it fair that she goes, so that I have a partner in the challenge to tell me what goes on."

_Peach: Ok, what he just said there, that is what makes me reluctant to use him... I mean, he TRUSTS me! Ahhh... God what'll I dooo...? I'm not going to tell him everything, but just some of the stuff!_

Then Toadette got a slightly confused look on her face, and was suddenly silenced. Everyone momentarily looked at her, and then started discussing the last sacrificing player. Iggy nodded, "I think that Bombette should go. She's more of a reliable player than Shilo."

Shilo frowned, "If I don't go, you'll end up with a penalty tonight. I'll be out of my room tonight. I might do it more, possibly until I'm eliminated."

Peach just looked at him, "Wait, what?"

Shilo smiled, this time more confident, "If I'm not in this challenge, then I will, from now on, receive a penalty for being out of bed past curfew, every night. You would be losing money by the thousands."

Toadette now whipped out her notebook, still not paying attention to anything around her. Iggy frowned, "Wait, so now you're blackmailing us so that you are in the challenge?"

Shilo nodded. Bombette turned to DK skeptically, but he just smiled, "No, Shilo's not breaking the rules. The only rule infringement here is the curfew one he's threatening you with."

Peach frowned, "Well, I guess..."

Shilo smiled, and walked over to DK, who smiled, "Okay, so you three players will follow me."

The three of them left, and DK motioned for them to just wait a moment, outside of the door. He turned back to the last three contestants, "I'll have Bee here, my cohost from the hostage challenge, explain to you what you three will be doing while the sacrificing players are out."

He then left and caught up to the other three, "If you'll follow me please?"

Finally, DK arrived at a small cottage, in the middle of a small grove of peach trees, "Okay players, if you would please enter the cottage?"

As they went in, they noticed something odd. The only pieces of furniture in the single room house, were three large, human sized birdcages hanging from the ceiling. Peach frowned, "And I'm assuming these have something to do with the challenge?"

DK nodded, "Yes they do, if you will climb into them please? One person per cage!"

As the three of them finally climbed into the cages, DK started to explain the challenge, "Okay. This challenge we like to call, Key To Your Heart. Later on today, there will be a... you know what. Hell, I'm not explaining. It's what Toadette said. Note, I don't know who is the Mole, so I have no clue how she knew that. Later today, there will be a challenge where you can be with your relative. Then, is you stay here, and get not relative visit, like Toadette said, you will earn 60,000 dollars. If even one of you exits, then you don't get anything. But once one of you is out, DON'T UNLOCK THE OTHERS. You have to stay in the cages until the relative challenge is done."

DK walked out, and left the other to wait.

_Peach: Well, I can do this. I want to win the money for this. Now, I know, "Hey Princess, you ARE rich right? Let someone else have the money!" And yes, I do have money. Lots, of money. But not enough to really spend an overly large amount. I do have a lot of people working under me, like cooks, and butlers, and stuff. If I win this, undoubtedly I will donate it to some charity, like The Mushroom Children's Hospital._

_Kooper: Oh, god... I'm not going to be able to do this. I never wanted to be here in the first place, and I want to see whoever is coming onto the show to visit me! Ahhh... I want the money, but I want the one close to me... Is it too much to ask both? Unfortunately, yes. Yes it is._

_Shilo: Well then. I didn't really want it to come to this, but I can tell people suspect me. I want the money, in case I win, but I have my reputation as the "Mole" to keep up... Ahhh well... I'll just try to get out. Then, it'll work both ways! I mean, seriously. We already have a substantial amount of money._

Shilo furrowed his eyebrows. Peach just smiled and closed her eyes, humming a tune to herself. Kooper pursed his lips, not wanting to be in this situation in the first place. Shilo sighed, thinking that this wouldn't go well for him. Peach just sat there, intent to win the money. Kooper stuck his tongue out, "Now what?"

Bee smiled at the contestants, "You all remember me. So, for the next challenge, something we call 1,2,3, Questions, you three will be split into two teams, one of one and one of two. You all will get a turn at being sequestered into the single group. The single person will then answer three questions. The answers will be one of the other two players playing this question game. Then, they will be brought to a hiding place. The other players will then be brought to a starting place, and answer one of the questions the single player was asked. If they chose A person, they will go left. B, and they go right. You will have to get all three questions right to gain the money. For each person found, 10,000 coins are earned, making this worth 30,000 in total. Any question?"

When no one responded Bee smiled, "Well, who would like to be sequestered first?"

Iggy raised his hand first, and Bee smiled, "When DK gets back, just follow me."

They waited a moment or two, and DK arrived, "So, who is being sequestered first?"

Iggy smiled and DK nodded, "So, Toadette, Bombette, you two follow me, going to the left, while Bee and Iggy take the right route."

DK smiled, and held open the door, and the players went out the door, not aware of the havoc waiting to break out because of this challenge.

**Yeah, not as long of a "Hiatus" as I thought it would be. I WAS planning on outlining the final four's strategies, and stuff. But I trashed that idea. I've literally been think about them for the past like, year, so the strategies and stuff is pretty much plastered in my brain already. XD And if you know what challenge I'm starting, then you know the havoc that is about to be unfurled. Or can be, depending on what questions I ask. Also, that is the challenge I just added. I didn't have it in the final three, and really wanted it in here. So I put it in this episode. Kind of an odd placement, and probably never done before, but whatever. So please review, thanks for reading, and Happy Mole Hunting! ~ Shilo Burbans**


	26. Pressure

_And this will be a longer chapter too. I'm just making them longer as of late. Meh._

_Light: I don't mean to be a party pooper or anything, but Koopie is with Koops, not Kooper. (It's confusing... Too many... Koopas... *passes out* XD) As for the relatives, you'll find out! :D ~ ^.0_

_Toady: Actually, we were never told why not to let the others out of the cage. It might be for something better, like, IDK. Well I do, but you have yet to find out. And he might not even GET out. What if Kooper or Peach gets out first?_

Pressure

As DK, Toadette and Bombette arrived at the entrance to a small park, the path splitting into two separate roads, DK turned to them, "Okay, so the first question that Iggy was asked, was, 'Which of the other two players would be most likely to commit a federal crime, if hired, if they were poor, and needed the money?' If the answer is Bombette, then we will take the left path. If the answer is Toadette, then we will take the right path."

Toadette's eyes opened wide, "That's an... Interesting question..."

Bombette just nodded awkwardly, "Well, I honestly don't know... I think this one would be based on current income, so he would choose you."

Toadette glared at her, "And why is that?"

Bombette just grimaced, "I don't mean to offend you, but seriously. Cooks are paid less than Explosives Specialists, by almost 20k. I seriously don't think you would, but we need to think logically, like Iggy would."

Toadette just pursed her lips, "I don't think so. But I don't have any other reason to think he would choose you."

DK nodded, "Okay, so we'll take the right path, into a more shallow part of the woods."

* * *

><p>As the trio stopped once more, this time, on a steeply sloping hill, with stairs running either way on it, one set up and the other down, DK pulled out a slip of paper, "The next question Iggy was asked, is 'If both of the players were to be stranded out at sea, without supplies, which would be most likely to sacrifice the other, and resort to cannibalism to survive?' If the answer is Bombette, we will take the stairs up the hill. If the answer is Toadette, then we will go down the hill instead."<p>

Toadette just looked helpless, "Argh, can we not answer it and say we did?"

DK just laughed, "No, unfortunately, that would be forfeiting the money."

Bombette nodded, "I once again, think he would choose you. I know you aren't a cannibal, but you have hands and arms. You would do a lot better in a fight. I on the other hand could explode, but seriously. Charred, burnt, and ashen food doesn't taste good. Also, if I were to explode out at sea, on a ship, I would just end up destroying the ship."

Toadette was now twitching in an annoyed fashion, "Fine. We'll god with me. Was he only supposed to go with me? No. I don't think so. So if we go we me and this is wrong, God, I will murder you. I still have to chew out Kooper for using me this whole time."

She ran down the stairs, almost falling when she had gotten to the bottom. Bombette looked guilty, "I didn't mean to upset her..."

DK nodded, "Well, it's okay. This challenge was designed to test your relations and how good you could solve these questions. Remember, you'll have to answer them too."

She nodded, and slowly followed Toadette down the stairs.

* * *

><p>As the trio approached the final stop, a small flower bed, with a small pagoda, a Japanese fish pond, and four peach trees clumped together, DK pulled out the sheet one last time. He read, "The last question Iggy was asked, was 'Which of the other two players is the ugliest?' If the answer is Bombette, Iggy is hiding in the small pagoda. If the answer is Toadette, then he is hiding behind the four peach trees"<p>

Toadette growled, "It's Bombette. I don't care about logic, but it's going to be her as the answer."

She ran over to the door and pounded on it, "IGGY!? YOU BETTER BE IN THERE!"

When there was no response, she slammed open the door, but the pagoda was blank. DK smiled, "Unfortunately, you will be unable to add 10,000 coins to the pot. Let's go find Iggy."

* * *

><p>As the team approached the entrance to the park, where Iggy was already standing, he sadly smiled, "Ah well, you didn't find me. For the first questions, I answered with Toadette, just because of the fact that cooks are usually paid less than specialists. No offense meant, I had to put one of you."<p>

Toadette just glared at him, and Bombette just nodded, "How about the next one? About cannibalism?"

Iggy pursed his lips, "I figured I would put Bombette, for a few reasons."

Both the other contestants were surprised, and Toadette looked relieved it wasn't her. Iggy continued, "I figured that if I went with Bombette, she would have an easier time killing Toadette, cause she can explode. Toadette might be charred and burnt, but it would be easier for her."

Bobmette just looked at him incredulously, "WHAT!? But if I exploded, then I would end up destroying the ship!"

Iggy nodded, "I thought about that, but what if the ship is bigger than that, and can take the blast?"

Bombette wouldn't accept this though, "Hey, what happened to logic? I mean, if I exploded, then the food would just be sent out to sea in the shockwave."

Iggy just shrugged, "And for the last one, I just picked randomly. It was taken on a small tablet, so I closed my eyes, and tapped one of the choices."

DK nodded, "For this one, he had actually chosen Bombette for it too."

Bombette just shrugged, "Well, that's okay I guess, if it really was random..."

DK nodded, "So who is next to be sequestered?"

Toadette reluctantly raised her hand, "I'm not looking forward to this..."

DK nodded, and Bee came out, and led Toadette away, this time, is was towards a small cluster of houses. DK dmiled, "Let's give her some time to answers the questions and hide."

* * *

><p>Shilo just stuck out his tongue, "It been, what? An hour already? Seriously. I mean, I think we could at least do something here. Like, maybe play a game?"<p>

Peach shrugged, "I'm fine with that. How 'bout you Kooper?"

He just looked over, "Can't we get out? I mean, yes, 60,000 coins is a nice amount, but what about out relatives?"

Peach just shook her head, "No, we're staying in here. How about we play I'm Going to a picnic?"

Kooper just sniffled and nodded. Shilo looked at Kooper, "Sorry about that... She just wants to win."

Kooper nodded, "Mkay... I just wanted to see whoever is coming to visit me... I just..."

He stifled a small cry after that, and Peach started, "I'm going to a picnic, and I'm bringing blueberry cobbler."

Shilo nodded, "I'm going to a picnic, and I'm bringing blueberry cobbler, and milk."

Kooper looked over to them, "I'm going to a picnic, and I'm bringing... blueberry cobbler, milk, and a blanket..."

Peach looked up, "I'm going to a picnic, and I'm bringing, blueberry cobbler, milk... a blanket I think? And... forks!"

Shilo stuck out his tongue again, "I'm going on a picnic, and I'm bringing blueberry cobbler... milk, and a blanket... forks, and... spoons?"

Kooper laid down, "I'm going on a picnic, and I'm bringing... blueberry cobbler... milk... uhhh... a blanket? And... Ah... I can't remember... spoons and forks?"

Peach shook her head, "No, it was forks then spoons."

Kooper just nodded and turned away from them. Peach continued, "I'm going on a picnic, and I'm bringing... blueberry cobbler, milk, a blanket, forks and spoons, and a friend."

Shilo pursed his lips, "I'm going I'm going on a picnic, and I'm bringing... blueberry cobbler, milk, a blanket, forks and spoons, a friend, and a patch of strawberries."

Peach thought a moment, "I'm going I'm going on a picnic, and I'm bringing... blueberry cobbler, milk, a blanket, forks and spoons, a friend, a patch of strawberries and a camera."

Shilo nodded, "I'm going I'm going on a picnic, and I'm bringing... blueberry cobbler, milk, a blanket, forks and spoons, a friend, a patch of strawberries, a camera, and a lovely blue rose"

Peach shut her eyes tightly, "I'm going on a picnic... And I'm bringing... blueberry cobbler... milk... forks... spoons... a friend... a patch of strawberries... a camera... a lovely red rose, and nothing else?"

Shilo just shook his head, "You messed up a few times. You missed a blanket, and it was a blue rose."

Peach just nodded, and sighed, "Is there any way to get food in here."

As soon as she had said that, three Goombas appeared, all balancing small platters of bread, cheese, various meats, and some carrots, celery, and cauliflower on them. They each stopped in front of a cage and stood there, as the players started eating. Shilo muttered, "I still think we should get out."

Kooper nodded sadly, but Peach just frowned, "No. It's just not happening. So forget about it."

Shilo just glared at her, while Kooper just sat down and ate.

* * *

><p>As the trio of DK, Bombette, and Iggy arrived at the entrance of the small village, DK pulled out a small piece of paper, "Okay, so the first questions asked to Toadette is, 'Which of the other players would be most likely to frame another person for a crime they didn't commit, so that they themselves are not wrongly accused of it?' If the answer is Bobmette, we will take the stone path into the market place. If the answer is Iggy, we will take the right path over towards the town park."<p>

Iggy pursed his lips, "I'm going with you."

Bombette frowned, "Why? I mean, I was going to go with you, because you've already tried to kidnap Princess Peach many times, and wouldn't want something else on your record like that."

Iggy shook his head, "No, I was actually going the opposite way. Since I've already technically committed crimes, I wouldn't be afraid to say I did again. It wouldn't really matter either, since King Dad would just end up bailing me out. And anyway, she knows you have a flawless record sheet, and wouldn't want that to change. You just frame someone so it would stay the way it was."

Bombette nodded, "Yeah, I can see that..."

DK smiled, "So we're going with Bombette?"

When the two players nodded, he led them on to the market.

* * *

><p>Finally, after continuing down the path for a minute or so, the trio stopped, and DK took out his slip of paper, "The second question asked to Toadette was, 'Which of the other players, if they stumbled upon an abandoned house which had many valuable antiques in it, would be most likely to take them and sell them, regardless of whether they were stolen or not?' If the answer is Bombette, we will go farther into the market. If the answer is Iggy, then we will enter the fashion store on the left."<p>

Bombette pursed her lips, "Yeah, I'm going with me on this one. Despite the fact I know I wouldn't, I'm going to say I would, cause you're a prince. God KNOWS how much more money you have than I do."

Iggy laughed, "Yeah, at least we have an agreement on this one."

DK smiled, "Well, further into the market we shall go then."

Finally, after walking another five or so more minutes, the trio stopped one last time. DK smiled, "The final question asked to Toadette was, 'Which of the players would be most likely to become intoxicated while driving, and get into a fatal crash?' If the answer is Bombette, then Toadette is in the small farmers market building on the left. If it's Iggy, then she's in the housekeeping store on out right."

Both of the doors were closed, so the players couldn't peak inside. Bombette pursed her lips, and Iggy sighed, "God... I'm going with you again."

Bombette was taken aback, "But... I don't even drink!"

Iggy nodded, "Well, yeah... But you're older than I am-"

Bobmette interrupted, and started pacing around, "And therefore much more responsible than you!"

Iggy put a hand up, "Yes, maybe you are, but in the DarkLands, I'm still too young to drink. I may be old enough to get on this show, in translation of Koopa Years, to human years, but 10 Koopa Years isn't old enough to drink. You need to be eighteen."

Bobmette just frowned, "Yeah I guess..."

Iggy was about to walk over to walk over and open up the door to the farmers market, but right then Bombette, who had been pacing around the whole time, shrieked, and fell down, hitting the door to the housekeeping shop. The shopkeeper opened the door, "Yes?"

Bombette was about to get up and mutter apologizes, and say it was an accident, when DK interrupted, "Unfortunately, because this door has opened, you have inadvertently picked it. And Toadette is not behind this door, so you do not earn the money for this round."

Iggy just glared at Bombette, and Toadette exited from the farmers market, "Did I seriously just hear and see what I thought I did?"

Iggy just glared some more at Bombette, and responded, "Yeah. Yeah you did."

Toadette just crossed her arms. Bombette just got up and said, "It was an accident! I swear!"

DK shrugged, "Well, accident or not, you have not earned the money, and Bombette must now go with Bee and answer her questions."

Bombette was led away, and DK, Toadette and Iggy went back to the beginning of the town.

* * *

><p>Kooper groaned, "Can we please just get ooouuuttt...?"<p>

Peach's eye twitched, annoyed after almost three hours of him and Shilo complaining, "NO! I told both of you a hundred times! WE! ARE STAYING! RIGHT! HERE!"

Kooper started sniffling in the corner of the cage, and Shilo turned on her, "Look! He's on the verge of crying! It's only 60,000 coins. We already have enough! I mean seriously! If you strategy to win this is just to intimidate others, then just lay off of him!"

Peach just looked at him, "It's MONEY! I mean, unless you're the Mole, you are simply throwing this game AWAY! WE ARE STAYING HERE!"

Shilo just glared at her. Kooper just looked up at her, ""PLEASE! I've been here to long! I STAND IT ANY LONGER!"

As Kooper started crying, Peach futilely pleaded with them, "Please! It's only a single challenge... And there are 60,000 coins at stake..."

Shilo just glared at her, ""No, I agree with him. I just can't sit here and let the other three have all the spoils. I don't care about the money. I never did."

Peach just stared around helplessly, knowing that the two of them were going to just bring this challenge down. Her voice hurt, and the other two weren't giving up. She just gulped as Shilo started mumbling to Kooper, knowing he was trying to get them out of there. But then Kooper said, "No... It's fine... It's miserable here, and Peach is just being cruel, but I can deal. We'll earn the money..."

_Shilo: Crap._

_Peach: Oh thank God YESSS!_

* * *

><p>DK finally stopped in front of the hotel, "Ha, this will be out last stop for the journey. The first questions asked to Bombette, was, 'Which of the other players would be most likely to cheat on a test, in order to get a perfect score, and get into the school of their choice?' If you choose Toadette, then we will travel to the second floor. If it's Iggy, then we will go to the third."<p>

Toadette nodded, "Yeah, it you."

Iggy frowned, "Okay, why? I'm reasonable. If you have a logical reason, we'll go with it."

Toadette nodded, "Well, I was thinking, about this, and I figured that if you were to try to get into a college, and you had to take an entrance exam of some sort, you don't want to not get in a be made a fool of in your family. You're one of the smartest, most intelligent of your family, and if you were unable to get into a college because of the test, you would be like, disgraced by your siblings. I don't know how your dad you react, but I know, from experiencing sibling rivalry myself, you would be the epitome of failing. But me on the other hand, I come from a family, that, if I were to fail an entrance exam, they would comfort me, and make sure I would get into the next college of my choice, and help me study. Once again, I don't know about your father, but you siblings wouldn't help you, whereas mine would."

Iggy thought a moment, "Good point, though are you sure?"

Toadette nodded, "Positive. I mean, sure she could be the Mole, and have chosen me so we would be thrown, but I doubt it."

Iggy nodded, "Yeah, we'll go with me!"

DK smiled, "Okay! Then everyone into the elevator, and we're off to the third floor!"

* * *

><p>As they finally stepped off onto the third floor, the players stepped out, and went to the opposite wall. There were two signs, one that said, "Rooms 300 – 330 -" and the other said, "Rooms 331 – 360 -"<p>

Do nodded, "Okay. SO the next question asked to Bombette, was, 'Which of the other players would be most likely to make a fake text to someone in order to break up a popular couple in their college, and then in turn, date them instead?' If you choose Toadette, then we will go to rooms 300 – 330. If you choose Iggy, then rooms 331 – 360 instead."

Iggy frowned, "This one really plays on our youth doesn't it...?"

Toadette nodded, "Though, I'm still older than you. But anyway, I can't really tell... I mean, I can see sense for both answers. Me because I'm not the most attractive girl ever, and you because you're royalty, and that can REALLY sting if you're denied."

Iggy just nodded, "I think that... That... Think that... She would choose... You. She's a nice girl, and wouldn't want to lay blame on me too many times, and since it makes sense for both of us, I think she would just pick you!"

Toadette just frowned, "You sure."

Iggy just paused for a second, then nodded, "Yep!

Toadette reluctantly shrugged, "Okay I guess..."

DK smiled, "SO off to rooms 300 – 330!"

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the end of the hallway, DK pulled out the last slip of paper, "The last question Bombette was asked, is, 'Which player here is more likely to be the Mole?' If it's Toadette, then we will enter room 329. If it's Iggy, the we shall choose room 330."<p>

He handed Iggy a small key card, which said, "Work for all rooms." Iggy just pursed his lips, "My... That's very personal... Game wise anyway."

Toadette nodded, "Well, she's been watching you... Like, ever since day one... So I would say you... So."

She reached for the key card, but Iggy just turned around, and opened room 329. Toadette shrieked, "WAIT! WRONG ROOM!"

But he had already opened the door and Bombette jumped out, "Got me! Yay! Hugs and kisses!"

Toadette just stood there with her mouth open, "But... What the?"

Iggy smiled, "Reverse-psychology!"

Bombette nodded, "I heard you talking about how I suspected Iggy. But since I figured I would never answer with my real suspect, I answered Toadette instead! Yay!"

Toadette just smiled, "Well. I guess I've been bested at my own game."

Dk smiled, "Yes, you have gotten this round correct! You have successfully put 10,000 coins into the pot!"

The three of them cheered and all headed down to the lobby to wait for the others.

* * *

><p>Shilo looked around, and exhaled shortly, "You know what? I'm getting out of this trap."<p>

Peach turned to him, "WhAt!?"

Shilo just clenched his jaw, and said, "I. Am. Getting. Out. Of. Here... Read... My... Lips!"

He called out, "HOW DO WE GET OUT-"

But he was cut off by Peach's shriek, "NO! Don't LISTEN TO HIM! We're FINE in here!"

But it was too late. Diddy Kong came in, "You called?"

Shilo nodded, but Peach yelled out, "NO! WE DIDN'T! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S JUST TRYING TO LOSE THE MONNNNEEEEYYYYYYYY!"

Diddy just shook his head, "You know, even if he is, you have no control over that. Unless you can reach out, and discard this key I have in my hand, then you can't stop him from getting out."

Peach just turned around, seething. Diddy turned to Shilo, "So you called to get out?"

Shilo nodded, "But don't let me out. Let Kooper out. He really wants to see his close one, and if only one of us can get out, then I want it to be him."

Diddy nodded, and went and handed the key to Kooper. Kooper unlocked himself from an inside lock, and started to walk over to unlock Shilo, when Diddy grabbed his arm, "Wait. Before you do so, I have an offer for you. If you decide to not unlock these two, you will earn an exemption. You will not earn the money still, but you will earn an exemption. But you also have the choice of unlocking them, and getting no exemption, but letting them have a go at visiting their close one. What do you say? Unlock these people, and get no exemption, or leave them, and keep another round for yourself?"

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I'm glad this is done. But you see, school starts tomorrow, so the update now will come far and few in-between. But I hope you all keep reading, and guess who the Mole is! So please review, thanks for reading, and Happy Mole Hunting! ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	27. Too Close For Comfort

_Light: Possibly... I don't want to reveal too much, since it's possible that the relative challenge is in this chapter._

_Toady: It is killing me I can't respond on people's behavior... I mean, what if they are the Mole! Then I can' be all like, "No." Cause I just can't. I've sworn off of commenting on people suspicions mostly... I don't know what else to say... Maybe everyone is sabotaging. I mean, that's what the Mole does, and you DO want to seem like the Mole at first, so people incorrectly vote for you. And I feel bad for Kooper that you're waiting for his execution... And for Peach since you think it's her next... HAVE FAITH! *shot* XD_

Too Close For Comfort

Kooper just stared at him, "Wait, what?!"

Diddy smiled, "Well, if you decide to unlock them, then they will have the chance at earning a visit with their relatives. If you do not release them, they will have to stay in here without you, without chance of getting out, and without a chance at visiting their relative. Also, you will earn an exemption."

Kooper pursed his lips, "Uhhh... Oh god..."

Shilo just frowned, "Okay, Kooper, I wasn't expecting this... Just let us out please? I mean, I was nice enough to have Diddy let you out instead of me..."

Peach then nodded, "Well, either way, we'll get no money, so just please. Let us have as fair of a chance as you..."

Kooper just grimaced, "Arhhh... God... Exemption, so I can possibly get though...? Or no exemption, and let Peach and Shilo meet their relatives...? Ummm..."

Peach just opened her eyes, wide and pleading puppy dog eyes, "Please? I mean, you said yourself, you felt you knew who the Mole was... If you really do... Then let us out..."

_Shilo: Okay, this change in behavior won't go unnoticed. I already suspect her, and now this sudden change of attitude? I mean, unless she doesn't really care about the loss of money, then she could just change like this... I'm going to raise her on my suspect list, making her my prime suspect..._

Kooper just nodded, "Yeah, but it's an Exemption..."

Shilo just sighed, "Do what you will, but seriously. I don't think that would be morally acceptable to just leave us here, while you reap the benefits of my generosity to you."

_Kooper: Okay then... Shilo's been a close second in my Mole list, only to whoever is at the top, Iggy or at one time, Peach. And now that he's bringing his "Generosity" into this, it's just too fishy. I mean, he could be the Mole, let me out, losing the money, and not lettering me have the exemption, because he knows I suspect him... Ffff... This just doesn't settle well in my mind._

Kooper nodded, "Well, yeah, I don't know... I mean, an exemption is really big, but I seriously think that I know the Mole..."

_Peach: Well then. Kooper was all sad and mopey during the challenge because I wasn't going to let him out of the cage, and earn the Money. But now that he has an exemption, he's just, 'Oh well, I'm fine and possibly have an exemption! Awesome!' Now, if he's the Mole, which I don't think he is, then that would be perfect. Play cry boy to get out, and then when he is, leave us in, and keep the exemption for himself, not letting a player have it, giving everyone an equal chance at execution. I mean, that IS what the Mole wants, is us executed..._

Kooper just shook his head though, "No... I won't take this exemption. I'm not so hungry for the win that I would sacrifice another players happiness."

Peach and Shilo's faces lit up. Shilo just smiled happily, and Peach gave a whoop of joy. Diddy nodded, and went to unlock the other two...

* * *

><p>Back in the hotel lobby, DK smiled, "I have heard you did not earn any money, and the exemption was not taken?"<p>

The three caged player nodded and DK continued, "Last challenge was exactly what Toadette had predicted. The players were locked up. If they came out, then they would not earn the money, but could have a chance of winning the visit from the close one. But the first person unlocked was given a choice. Either unlock the others and let them have a chance at the visit, or keep them in, with no chance of escape, and by doing so, that first released player was given an exemption. Kooper, the first one released, was given the chance, but declined, and did not keep the others locked in the cages."

There was a round of cheers and applause because of Kooper's kindness. He just smiled. DK nodded, "Up next is one of our favorite challenges, called Snap Shot. In this game, you will be given three tasks, and a specific area to work in, such as Special World, though, no one will be doing this world. When you complete that task, you are also given something you must take a picture of, such as, this player must..."

He glanced at the notecards, "This player must take a photo of themselves with King Boo's Crown. In order to win this photo, they must first defeat him by competing in a series of five mini-games against five of his Boo followers. Then according to how many wins she has, they will get an advantage against King Boo himself. If they then win, they will get the picture. That was read word for word from a players sheet. Meaning, you will do the task, then take the picture if you succeed. Say you are unable to complete a task. You must then go to a different task, try that, and regardless of whether you win or not, you can go back to the first task. If you get at least two of the three photos, then you will get to visit you relative for the next two episodes. Each photo you successfully snap, will earn you 3,000 coins, making this 54,000 coins total. You will only get three photos on the camera, and there will be no replacements. You can still delete the photo, if you are unsatisfied with it. Any questions?"

When no one answered, DK nodded, "Okay, so I'll call up people to give them the cameras, and lists. Also, the producers know that all of you are old enough to drive, so they have rented cars for you. I will give you the keys to them. So, first up is Bombette, whose close one coming in is Bruce, her boyfriend!"

Bombette walked up to DK who then handed her a pair of car keys, with a license plate number on them, so she could identify the car, a small blue Sumosung camera, and a small list:

_**-Chocolate Island-**_

_**The player must take a photo of themselves with a Dino-Torch. To earn this, they will play a minigame where they will be running around moving plants to keep them from being torched by the Dino-Torches.**_

_**The player must take a photo of themelves in Boo's Mansion. To get in, they must play a game of Key-pa-way, against three boos.**_

_**The player must take a photo of themselves in Chocolate Island #3 second passage. To get here, they must play a game of Goomba Village against three Minions, Koopa, Goomba and Shy Guy. After this happens, they will then attempt to guess which of three Yoshi's is the strongest and able to get them to the other end. If they guess right, she will get the photo. If not, then she must start over again.**_

Bombette nodded and headed out to her car. But at the last second, she turned around and stared at DK for about three minutes. Finally DK nodded and she left. DK then looked down at his next piece of paper, "Shilo, whose close one is Cookie, his brother!"

He walked over and received the camera, accidentally dropping it, but quickly caught it, grasping the top, keys, and list:

_**-Valley Of Bowser-**_

_**The player must take a photo of themselves in a laboratory, holding a volcano lotus with Larry Koopa. To get the lotus, they first must play a game of Bumper Balls against him and two of his other siblings, Junior, and Ludwig. They must win at least two of the rounds to take a picture with the flower and Larry.**_

_**The player must take a photo of themselves with the Yoshi Coin of Chocolate Secret. To get this, they must go and play though the level.**_

_**The player must take a photo of themselves on top of the LEVEL 7 sign. To do this, they must build the ladder to get to the top, as the sign is 20' high.**_

He just nodded and set out for her car. DK looked back at his list, "Toadette, whose close one coming in will be Toad!"

She just trudged up glaring daggers at a very confused Kooper. She took the keys, camera and list:

_**-Vanilla Dome-**_

_**The player must take a photo of themselves on the Vanilla Dome Red Switch. They must get though both rooms. If they do not run though the first room in time, or faints from the koopas, they must restart.**_

_**The player must take a photo of themselves with Lemmy Koopa. They will be brought to the room in which he resides, and will be forced to battle one another. If they win, then they will get to take a picture with him. **_

_**The player must take a photo of themselves with King Boo's Crown. In order to win this photo, they must first defeat some Minions by competing in a series of five mini-games against five of his Boo followers. Then according to how many wins they have, they will get an advantage. If they then win, they will get the picture.**_

Toadette just glared at Kooper. He looked up, "Yes?"

Toadette burst into loud screams, "You've been USING ME! This was never a real coalition was it?! I mean, you SERIOUSLY THOUGHT I would never notice?!"

Kooper was taken aback, "Wait what?!"

Toadette just seethed, "You've been using me. JUST GAINING MY SUSPECTS SO YOU COULD MOVE ONTO THE NEXT ROUND! I MEAN, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MORE SECRITIVE ABOUT IT! You must be the MOLE!"

He just jumped back, "What do you mean?! I'm not using you! And how am I the Mole?"

She didn't even take the time to answer, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! THIS COALITION IS OVER!"

Kooper tried to make amends, "No, I mean... I... Just... I-"

He was cut off by Toadette, "NO! O! V! E! R! OVER!"

He just gulped, ""B-but, I never sai-"

Toadette just shrieked at him, "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! YOU'VE BEEN _**USING**_ ME! I KNOW YOUR METHODS! THIS COALITION IS _**OVER**_!"

Kooper started tearing up, "But! Please... I can't..."

She just stormed away, leaving Kooper in the lobby.

_Toadette: Tee hee! It was necessary!_

DK just kind of stared at them, "Uhhh well, Kooper's next... His close one is Professor Kolorado."

Kooper trudged up, confused at just what had happened. He took his list and camera. He also took his car keys.

_**-Yoshi's Island-**_

_**The player must take a photo of themselves with some Yoshi's Cookies. In order to earn these, the player must win in a small baking challenge against the chef at the bakery. A professional taste tester is the one who decides the winner.**_

_**The player must take a photo of themselves with three Yoshis. In order to do this, they must play a game of Player Conveyer against those Yoshi's. If they win, then they can take the picture. If they don't, then they will move onto a different minigame.**_

_**The player must take a photo of themselves with the Super Happy Tree. To do this, they must play a game of paintball. If they are hit, they must play again. They plays against three people in all.**_

He just nodded and walked out to his car. He was muttering to himself and shaking his head on the way out. DK was now over the shock of Toadette's outburst, and smiled, "Peach, whose close one, Toadsworth will be arriving!"

She waltzed up to him, and received her items.

_**-Cookie Island-**_

_**Peach's Photos: (Cookie Island)**_

_**The player must take a photo of themselves on Cookie Mountain. In order to obtain transportation, after they are guided to it, they must be able to fix various parts, such as the mirrors, and seats.**_

_**The player must take a photo of themselves near the lake in the Forrest of Illusion. In order to do this, they must traverse the forest, which is dark, and has no land marks to help her on her way.**_

_**The player must take a photo of themselves on the vine in between Cheese Bridge and the Soda Lake. To do this, they must play a minigame with the Yoshi she will ride under the first giant gate.**_

She giggled and left. DK nodded, "And the last player is Iggy, and he wil be visiting with his brother Lemmy!"

He ran up and received his items, looking at the list:

_**-Donut Plains-**_

_**The player must take a Photo of themselves with a Cape Feather, a rare item, only found in the wild courses, among "?" boxes. They must play though the level to find the box.**_

_**The player must take a photo of themselves riding a Yoshi. To earn this photo, they must first win a battle against them, in a Mario Bros style. They is allowed to use their scepter. He is also allowed their pet chain chomp.**_

_**The player must take a photo of themselves in a Mario Kart Race. They must come in first.**_

Iggy nodded, smiling as he left. The last mission of this episode was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp. It's done for now. Intro for next challenge. Yuss... I don't gots much to say. So please review, go vote on the poll if you haven't, thank you for reading, and Happy Mole Hunting! ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	28. Snap Shot

_Welp, now I'm listening to New Super Mario Bros Wii on Grooveshark! Yuss._

_Toady: XD I know what you mean. I analyze things way to much also... XD I was in your story! As for Peach, I don't know what to say. But also, if she really isn't the Mole, she MIGHT win! Kooper, can't say to much. Commenting on people's behavior is the biggest Mole sin in my book. As for the other four, yes, at least three of them are playing the Mole well, but just say, and THIS IS SIMPLY AN EXAMPLE. Not giving the identity of the Mole out here. But what if one of the was the Mole? I mean, they wouldn't be really acting here, now would they? XD And the lateness if fine! :D I mean, if you're back in school or what not, University, or whatever... I know what you mean. I just got into 9__th__ grade, and it's horrible. We're the first years in the school, (9th – 12__th__) and welp, it's a lot. XD_

_Light: Welp, what can I say. If she's not the Mole, she's just trying to seem it. If she is, then she's a very confusing and blurry subject. No clear line between _

Snap Shot

Bombette and Shilo drove side by side, since the trans-island streets of Dino Island were almost always deserted. Shilo was on his phone with Bobmette, "Well, so where're you going?"

Bombette just sighed into the phone, "Pretty much where you're going, only just one stop earlier. What did you think of Toadette's and Kooper's coalition's dissolving?"

Shilo just bit his lip, "I feel bad for Kooper. I mean, he's one of the nicest players here, and Toadette's one of the most suspicious... I mean, she pretty much just predicted this whole episode. I don't like that... And if she's the Mole, she would know that Kooper was gunning for her. So she would then want to break up their coalition. If she did, he wouldn't be constantly after her. You know?"

Bombette nodded, "Mm hm... So along with our coalition. You think that Toadette's behavior was significant of anything?"

Shilo shook his head, "Nah. I mean, yes, definitely move her up on the list, cause you know, her and this episode?"

Bombette nodded, "Yeah... But still, Iggy and Peach are out prime suspects. Kooper is off, as well as ourselves, and Toadette is wavering. She'll be, 'Oh, I'm so innocent,' one episode, and the next she's all like, 'Mwahaha... I'm that evil Mole you look for...' I really don't know what to make of her. Oh, by the way, what do you have to snap?"

Shilo laughed, "Umm... Let's see here... A pic with Larry Koopa and a Volcano Lotus. Oh, thems dangerous. Also... One of the Yoshi coins in the level Chocolate secret... And Me on top of the Level 7 sign, one of the landmarks. That's it. Doesn't sound too difficult..."

Bombette shrugged, "Yeah, not that much! I have to... Take a picture with a Dino-Torch, oh... That'll be hard. A photo in Boo's Mansion, and the last one is... Me in the Chocolate Island #3 Secret Passage Way. Shouldn't be that hard!"

Shilo nodded, "Yeah, I don't know."

Bobmette just laughed, "I'm going to hang up now. I want to find out what happened between him and Toadette."

Shilo noded, "Okay. Call me when you're done..."

She laughed and they both hung up.

* * *

><p>Kooper picked up his phone, "Yello?"<p>

Bombette, who was on the other end smiled, "Hey Kooper! What's happening?"

Kooper just sighed, "I'm still debating on what just happened. I've actually just pulled into the small bakery I've been directed to. I'm going to take the challenge now."

Bobmette started, "Wait! Just a moment! I just wanted to know two things. What are your tasks, and what just happened between you and Toadette?"

Kooper just laughed, "I honestly have no clue what just happened... I mean, I'm pretty sure I know who the Mole is, but you're not getting that, so Toadette's leaving should be fine, but it was still quite valuable having a partner to share ideas with to think about whether you're right or not... As for my tasks, I have to take a pic with some Yoshi Cookies, another with three Yoshis, and the last with the Super Happy Tree. How about you?"

Bombette exhaled, "Okay, you Cookies, Yoshis and Tree. I just said this, but mine is basically in Boos Mansion, with Dino-Torch, and Chocolate Island #3 End."

Kooper nodded, "Okay. So you must do something and take a picture with a Dino-Torch,"

Bombette nodded, "Got to play some strange minigame."

Kooper continued, "Then you do something different, and then take a picture in Boo's Mansion?"

Bombette nodded, "I have to play a game of Key-pa-way with the boos."

Kooper smiled, "And the last one is the last ending of Chocolate Island #3?"

Bombette nodded, "Yeah, you got it? Why though?"

Kooper laughed, "Just wondering! I mean, I want to know what everyone is doing! I have to get going now though. The baker just noticed me, and is signaling me into the shop. Bye!"

He hung up and ran in. The small Yoshi, who was the baker, smiled, "So, I'm assuming you're the...?"

He signaled to the camera man, trailing Kooper. Kooper laughed, "Yeah! So where do I do my first challenge?"

The baker smiled, "Well, you will be competing against me. My name's Yelon. I'll lead you in!"

He smiled as they walked through the door, and into a small kitchen. Saffron stood there smiling, "I see that the player is here! Okay! So I'll explain this challenge! In this task, you will simply be baking peanut butter cookies! BUT! There is ONE twist! You will be provided with a WHOLE PANTRY full of things to garnish you cookies! At the end, after a WHOLE hour, I will be judging how good you cookie is, and how PRETTY it is! So, good luck, and START BAKING!"

Kooper just started, while the baker rushed to the pantry to get his ingredients. Kooper then jumped up and rushed to the pantry also. He grabbed a small jar of peanut butter, some sugar, milk, and various other necessities to make cookies. He then rushed back to the kitchen only to see Yelon there, stirring the ingredients together. Kooper panicked and set the ingredients down, frantically looking for a recipe. Yelon laughed as he Kooper was rushing around and yelled, "They're over there, to the right of the pantry door!"

Kooper turned around, and started madly flipping through the pages. Finally he found one that sounded tasty. He took the book back, and slammed it down. He started mixing together his ingredients, and then preheated his oven. He turned back to the table, and saw that Yelon was calmly stiring the ingredients. He yelled, "HOW ARE YOU SO CALM!?"

Yelon laughed, "Well, I'm a professional baker! I do this for a living!"

Kooper just panicked some more, as he had barely even started. Yelon started dropping the cookies onto a small greased pan, which he had prepared before Kooper was out of the pantry. Yelon looked at him frantically stirring the ingredients, "Try stirring slower. Less stuff will be splattering out of the bowl."

Kooper said though gritted teeth, "Well, I might if I could even make a bowl of cereal without messing it up. But I can't even do that, so how am I supposed to make cookies?!"

Yelon just pursed his lips, "Well, what do you do for a living?"

Kooper looked up, "I'm the backup medical officer on an archeological dig. On the other hand, we have a professional cook on the show, so I do see why she couldn't have gotten this challenge, instead of me."

Yelon shrugged, "Sounds like the producers like to tease you."

Kooper nodded, "Yeah. You don't even know."

Yelon just laughed, "Well, seriously, if you want to get done faster, it helps to stir slower. Also, to make them taste better, I always add an extra splash of vanilla extract."

Kooper nodded, and splashed a little more extract into the bowl, now stirring slower.

* * *

><p>Bombette pulled up to a small greenhouse at the edge of Chocolate Island. She walked out, and was welcomed by a cute little Rex child greeted her, "I was told to invite you into the house for the Mole challenge. Are you really on a TV show?"<p>

Bombette smiled at the kid, "Yes. Yes I am."

He smiled giddily and guided her into the greenhouse. Two larger Rexes, one light blue, the other black, were standing and talking while some producers were in the background arranging a platform that resembled a large, but very squat terracotta pot. It was covered in wire mesh for someone to stand on. One of the rexes, this one a lighter shade of blue than usual, turned around and smiled, "Bombette! We were told you would be coming! My name is Rolan and this is my wife, Reen. We'll be playing against you in this next minigame, which we have come up with ourselves. In this game, you will be playing against our son, Kegan, who you meet at the front door. There will be two coloured plants, five coloured red and five blue. The game goes like this. You and Kegan will be moving the pots around so they are not burnt by the Dino-Torches on the rim of the large pot. You will be able to move any plant you wish. You goal is to be the last one with a plant on the board. We, on the outside of the game, will be randomly moving the Dinos around, trying to burn BOTH of your plants. If you are hit, you will be knocked off the pot, and have to climb back up. You are only allowed to pick up and or touch two plants at a time. A small hiss of flames will sound right before the Dino shoots his flame. Each flame will last for five seconds. Got it?"

Both of them nodded, one of the already knowing beforehand how to play. They both climbed up a small ladder, onto the top of the pot. There was a line of blue plants on one side of the middle of the centre, and red on the opposite side of the middle. Kegan smiled, "I'll be blue. You be red."

Bombette smiled, "I can do that!"

Reen smiled, "Okay! So! Three seconds until start! THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

Bombette jumped at the plants, as did Kegan. Kegan grabbed on, and moved it to the end of the pot, which was square in shape. He then quickly grabbed another , putting it in the other corner. Bombette, realizing what he was doing, quickly shoved one of her plants in a corner. There was a small his, and a flame slowly shot out of one of the four Dinos mouths. There was one for each side of the square. It was about to collide with two of Bombette's plants, but she quickly tackled them out of the way. Kegan, seeing an opportunity, grabbed the red plant in the corner, and launched himself into the flame. He was shot out of the arena, but the plant was quickly dissolved into ashes, which fell through the floor. The flame then died down. Bombette go up, and quickly noticed that one of her plants was missing. She quickly replaced it was one of her plants, as well as removing on of Kegan's and putting hers in its place. Kegan had now climbed up the stairs, and another hiss sounded. A flame shot out of a different Dino, aimed right at the cluster of plant in the middle. Kegan ran up to them, and pushed two of his out, one more getting dissolved in the process. Bombette was collided with, which pushed her back, almost crushing one of her plants. She suddenly had an idea, and shoved Kegan into the flame, and he was shot out of the arena, the two plants he was trying to save getting dissolved in his hand.

* * *

><p>Shilo got out of the car in front of Larry's former castle. He could hear the three of them arguing in the castle. Finally, he got the nerve to knock on the door. Kamek opened up the door, and smiled, more or less, "We've been expecting you..."<p>

He guided him in, and Shilo awkwardly looked around. Kamek just went into a small dark room, and Larry turned around, "Oh, hey."

Shilo notived that behind him were two other Koopas, Ludwig Von Koopa, and Bowser Junior Koopa. Shilo awkwardly laughed, "Now what is it? Who's dad's Favorite?"

Larry laughed, "Nah, this time it's who'll get the Kingdom. But it basically boils down to who's dad's favorite."

Shilo noticed something, "Oh! I notice you have four fangs again!"

Larry smiled, "Yeah, the only reason I didn't for a while, is because I got in a fight with Roy, and he punched them out. They've been growing back lately."

Finally, Ludwig and Junior realized Shilo was there. Ludwig smiled, "Hello! I see you've found your way here."

Shilo nodded, "Yeah! Long time no see by the way!"

Junior started, "Wait, you two know each other?"

Shilo and Ludwig nodded. Ludwig explained, "Well, you see, since both of us are scientists, we've worked together on some projects. I mean, I don't spend ALL my time just trying to kidnap Peach! I mean, I have other hobbies!"

Larry laughed, "Yeah, like composing ways to kill a koopa!"

Ludwig screamed, "THAT'S IT!"

He tackled Larry to the ground, and the two rolled out of the room, right into Kamek, who was coming back in. Kamek yelled, "PRINCES! What are you two doing?!"

Larry got up, "HE STARTED IT!"

Ludwig just looked away, "I've resigned myself from foolishly fighting on who gets in trouble. Yes. I indeed started it, after he provoked me."

Kamek turned to Junior, "Remind me to punish these two after we get done with your challenge. Anyway, this challenge specifically, is Bumper Balls. You are playing against these three young Princes here. I have set up a court for you four to play on in the next room. Please follow me."

He guided them into the next room, and there was a small island with a small glowing ring surrounding it. Kamek nodded, "So, you will be competing against each other, as I said. If you are to fall past the glowing ring, then you will be teleported back here, and must wait for the next round. If Shilo is to win two out of three rounds, then he will be able to take the picture of himself with the lotus, and Larry."

He gestured over to a small, cozy looking area in the last room, with a small, muzzled Lotus there. Shilo smiled, "Well I've never played... before, so let's get started!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I cut it short, but I want to let you know, this will be a VERY LONG challenge. Thank you for reviewing and reading, please review, and Happy Mole Hunting! ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	29. Snop

_Still not much to say, so onto the reviews. But one note, that this challenge, might take around five or six chapters. Yeah, long one, but hey, it's fun to write!_

_Light: Yes, indeed, someone does share your views on Toadette. Only publicly that is... I mean, people can't just go saying who their suspect really is! If they did, then people would know who the Mole is! So it's possible that more people share that view. And if Toadette is the Mole, she would obviously share those views too. If not, then she wouldn't. XD Unless she was trying to self-execute that is...! XD_

_Traveler: Thanks! And for your review too! Yeah, I do know that the first few challenges weren't that good, but remember, this WAS my first fanfiction, and Mole stories are, by NO means, easy to write. As for the 3 questions game, yeah, I realize that it is an interesting placement for the challenge, which is normally a closing challenge, but unfortunately, I can't tell you why! Also, thanks for the list! I would comment on that, but unfortunately, I'm not allowing myself to do so. I don't want to spoil anything._

Snop

Toadette was quickly driving towards Vanilla Dome. She knew something was off, because no time was given. That standing, if everything was explained, and nothing kept secret, the only way people would fail is if they gave up. And now was not the time to give up the money. You would be seen as the Mole. Earlier in the game, you wanted that, but now, now the player knew the Mole would conceal themselves, try not to be seen. So even her sporadic behavior was risky. Not dangerous to the money, but still, dangerous to her. If someone were to suspect her, but see her as too suspicious, she would be sunk, as she was still split between two players, as she felt most everyone was at this point. But the thing was, she was focusing on a player she felt no one else suspected. She was going with them for the first three episodes, but they had swayed her. She was now on and off about them. But she stopped thinking about it as her phone rang. It was Peach.

"Toadette... What was with you and Kooper this morning...?"

Toadette snorted, "Well, the little bird in the bush was using me. Just seeing what I thought, and verifying it with his thoughts. I fell into it too."

Peach just frowned, "Well, how did you find out? I mean, he seemed nicer than that, but I can see someone who really wants victory doing that. And I don't know his stance on how well he's doing."

Toadette just laughed a bitter laugh, "Well, I found out he was lying when he left his journal. I DO stoop low enough to look in someone else's journal, keep that in mind. And it had few words in it, 'Contact doing well. Using her to verify suspects. Have two in mind, both of us seem to suspect, though she not know.' I almost ripped his journal. That's when I talked to him about it."

Peach nodded, "Mm hm... That's all really. Oh, by the way, since we weren't told what the others were to snap, what did you get?"

Toadette finally smiled, "Well, I must take a photo of myself in the Vanilla Dome Red Switch, and must play though a mini level. I must take a picture with Lemmy Koopa, and to take it, I must defeat him in a battle. And I have to take a picture with King Boo's Crown, in which I must play some minigames with his minions, and then receive an advantage based on my win streak. Then I battler him like he always fights."

Bobmette was taken aback, "Wait, with King Boo's Crown?"

Toadette sighed, "Yes, that's what I said... Hello? Peach? You there? Hey!"

Peach had hung up.

_Peach: Okay, this is just wrong. The example that DK gave us was the one with Boo's crown... I'm leaving this interview... Got to think my strategy over... Urgh..._

Toadette shrugged. She didn't care. She then smirked evilly, and pulled over. She had arrived at the cave entrance, and since it wasn't too big of a cave, it was all transverse-able on foot. A single small village was in the center of the large cave, and it was made mostly of Koopa and Buzzy Beetles. She was guided by one of them to the Red Switch Place. Inside she saw was mostly deserted, as Bowser hadn't used it in a while. But there were koopa of all colours gathered, one for each of the eight spaces in between the blocks. at the very end, she saw a small door. The Beetle that had guided her in smiled, "Here, is where you will be completing one of your tasks. You simply have to get across to the door and go through to the switch. It's a simple as that."

Toadette nodded, still wary of the task. She knew there had to be a time limit, and that this challenge could be that easy. She just sighed, "That's it?"

The Beetle laughed, "Yes. Remember, you have one shot at this, an then if you fail, you have to go and try a different task."

Toadette just nodded and stepped onto the first triggered block, and the koopas, one for each colour of the rainbow, plus a light green, and a deep red, started ricocheting off the blocks, and an alarmingly fast rate, almost three times the normal speed. The Buzzy laughed, "Well, I can't say the producers and Mole are the only liars. These koopas have been spiced up with an energy drink, and are much more hyper. Also, if you didn't notice, the other eight block, despite the fact they are triggered already, can be bounced, just like a non-triggered block. Yes?"

Toadette gulped. This just got a lot harder.

* * *

><p>Peach was driving along the road steadily. she had almost arrived at the garage she was told she needed to be at, for the first task. But now she had decided to call Iggy, and see what he was doing.<p>

"Hello?"

Peach smiled, "Hey, Iggy! It's me Peach. I'm almost here, but I was wondering what you're doing at the moment?"

Iggy nodded, "Welp, at the moment, I'm at Morton's old castle right now. He really liked the place, so it's actually been kept in a pretty good condition."

Peach interrupted, "I don't know if this is out of bounds or anything, but I thought you were only ten? How are you allowed to drive?"

Iggy laughed, "Well, I am ten. In Koopa years. But in translation to human years, it's twice that, so really, in human years, I'm twenty."

Peach was surprised, "So, theoretically, you're only like, two or three years younger than I am?"

Iggy smiled, "Yeah, you got it! Meaning, since I'm ten, and Luddy, the oldest, is actually eighteen, really, he's thirty six years old."

Peach was startled, "Wow. I didn't know that!"

Iggy laughed, "Well, I'm assuming you didn't just call so you could ask about my age, so what is it?"

Peach just sighed, "Well, I was wondering what you're doing. I mean, I'm almost to my destination, so I'm really excited to do the tasks! I mean, mine really sound fun!"

Iggy laughed more, "Yes, about that. Mine. I have to play though a course, to find a Cape Feather. It won't be easy. They're very rare, and I don't even know how it'll affect me... They work on humans, and humanoid creatures, but I'm not, so I just don't know. And I have to take a picture of myself in a Mario Kart Race. I have to come in first. I'm really looking forward to that! I've always wanted to race. I hope they brought in my personal Kart... I've been making one for a while... It's just perfected! And the last one is me riding a Yoshi. I have to battle him, just like when King Dad kidnapped you the... What, the 11th or 12th time? Anyway, it's against the Yoshi, and I'm allowed my Chop-em' who is, by the way, my pet chain chomp, if you didn't know his name, and my magic wand."

Peacn smiled, "I'm trying to-"

She was cut off as he phone lost charge. She just sighed, "Oh..."

She didn't know where the charger was, and she couldn't search because she was driving. She just sighed, and pulled over, at a local gas station. It was lucky she was near one, because on Cookie Island, where civilization is far and few in between, she could have had to drive for miles. She parked, and started searching for her charger, setting the phone and camera on the dashboard. She got out of the car, and was looking on the floor, when she saw it tangled around the gas pedal. She frowned, and started to carefully untangle it. She had pulled the cords over and under, though and out, up and down, and she was only about halfway done. Suddenly she though she heard a voice behind her. She turned around, and there was an imposing Boo floating above her and he had asked, "Do you need help?"

She jumped, and that pulled the cords in her hand. The pedal was pushed, and the car lurched forward sharply. Everything had fallen down, he coffee, phone, camera, and various things on the two back seats. There were a few thuding sounds, and then Peach remembered the brake. She pursed her lips, "Uhh, no, I'm mostly good."

The Boo nodded and started to float away, but he turned back, stooped closer to the floor, picked something up, and handed it to Peach, "Ma'am, I do believe this is yours. It flew out of the car."

She received it and as the Boo floated away, she recognized it. She gasped, and almost let out an anguished cry.

* * *

><p>Iggy just sighed. His phone had told him Peach's was out of battery. He had upgraded it to do that. When someone's call cut off, his phone traced it and found out why. He didn't know why he bothered to do that. He guessed he was just bored. And anyway, he was at Morton's old castle, like he told Peach, and he still had to compete against the Yoshi. He didn't think it would be too hard, since Yoshis are a proven species that cannot use power ups like Flowers and Mushrooms. But he didn't really care. He just wanted to get it over with. He did like battling sometimes, but not at the moment. He wasn't looking forward to playing though a level either. He didn't really know how, since he had never done it before. He had only sat in his castle, eating and waiting for Mario and Luigi. He didn't really like eating either, but his siblings and father insisted that he was much too much underweight, and needed to gain some pounds. Well, everyone but Ludwig. He was a scientist; he knew better than that. He got out of the car, and there was a small tourist group at the front of the castle. He had forgotten how few landmarks Donut Plains had. He saw a young Yoshi beckoning him over, and he decided that he was to be the opponent. He walked over and the Yoshi smiled, "Hi! My name is Olden, and I'm going to be the one facing you. By the way, you wouldn't mind if the battle was postponed a few minutes. The tourist group was told of this event, it was publicly announced that the Mole would be here, and they wanted to come. This is more of a public thing."<p>

Iggy shrugged, "Sure! I'm fine with that. I'll just be exploring around for a moment!"

Olden nodded, "Yeah, sure thing! I mean, it WAS your brother's castle."

Iggy nodded. He smiled. Maybe he would like battling this Yoshi after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know... Crappy ending. But don't worry, I'm continuing it in the next chapter. Still, I don't have much to say, and specifically for Traveler, if you're Anon, I'll just take your vote though a review. Welp. Please review, thank you for reading, and Happy Mole Hunting! ~ Shilo Burbans<strong>


	30. Click

_(IM SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR LIKE, FOREVER, BUT I'LL TRY HARDER!) BTW IDK if I said this already but these chapters will be a lot longer, since they are going to take so long. Possibly each player will have at least one challenge in each chapter. Probably. (With the exception of Peach. :P) There also may be inconsistencies within the stories, since it's been forever, be it with personalities, or plot, or whatnot. I'm sorry for that. :P_

_Light: Hmmm... Theory? I'd like to hear it! If not, that's fine, but I like to here what people have to say about what the people are doing. And maybe Peach DID get a +1 or an exemption. But remember, it said she almost cried out in ANGUISH. That's bad, and what you suggested is good... *shrug* Only time can tell though._

_Toady: Yes, I purposely didn't make a time limit, but if you think about it, they don't have all day. They WILL eventually lose. And maybe she would give the information to Peach. It could be in her strategy. Or maybe it slipped. Or maybe- (Insert plausible explanation here.) Yeah, but I don't want to reveal too much... And you'll find out what Peach dropped this chapter. Probably. These chapters are going to be longer than normal. And I'm not commenting on your suspicion on Iggy. Maybe it's right. Maybe not._

_Girlfriend: I don't want to tell you who the Mole is... I would, but I'm not revealing... Till the end._

_Koopa: Hmmm... Clue? I'd like to hear it! PM it to me sometime. I won't say if you're right or wrong, but I'd like to see what you've found. (IDK if you have, what with at least, like, half a year since I last updated maybe? Certainly feels like it.)_

_ALL THAT ANONS: Not much to answer here, but yeah, normally it's called Three Questions, but it felt weird calling it that since it's not the final episode... XD_

Click

The platform had been all set up, so it could suit Iggy. There was a small carriage which he could ride in, along with a small pipe, which his pet chain chomp immediately hopped out of. The platform was a large circle, with quicksand on the edges. A large rail was running maybe two feet in the air, for the carriage. He would start at one end and Olden would start at the other. He smiled. He hopped in, hooked up Chop-Em' and smirked, "Ready to go down?"

Olden just calmly smiled at him, "Well, I'm tougher than you think."

Iggy laughed and got into the carriage. A small joystick was in the middle of the carriage, which Iggy could use to maneuver the carriage. A small count down timer was heard.

_**3...**_

_**2...**_

_**1...**_

_**GO!**_

Iggy quickly drew away from Olden who rushed at him. Olden was equipped with a fire power up, and was a deep red. Iggy looked at him, "But I though Yoshi's can't use power ups?"

Olden laughed, "No, not normal ones, but there are other means in which we can power up, such as Dash Peppers and Blimp Fruits. I simply used a Dash Pepper for this, and channeled the power into my hands, for the fire, instead of my feet for the speed."

Iggy nodded, never having thought of this before. Olden rushed at him, and hit him with a fireball while Iggy wasn't paying attention. He jumped up, and powered the carriage left, Olden still running for him. He suddenly felt a small, burning hot sphere collide with him and he yelped. He instructed Chop Em' to go to the right, towards Olden. Olden jumped back, keeping his power up. He jumped and hit Iggy with another fireball, but Iggy had taken the time for Olden to land and had moved Chop Em' underneath Olden, who the landed and lost the Dash Papper. He scuttled away, and Iggy smiled.

* * *

><p>Peach was crying as DK comforted her, "Oh don't worry... It was an accident. You'll get to see him, it's just that the visit will be shorter..."<p>

Peach nodded sadly, tear still in her eyes. DK got up, "Actually, since you're here now, I'll see if the producers will let him visit now..."

Peach smiled and DK walked away. She turned where another producer had put a small platter of hors d'œuvre, since she was hungry, but the meal was for after the game. She sighed and picked up a small role of ham, delicately biting into it. She then turned back, wondering if she should go to her room. She thought back on the moment, and wondered...

_She gasped and let out an almost anguished cry. The Boo had given her a small button, which she immediately recognized as from her camera. It was the shutter button, and it should have been on the camera. She quickly turned around and saw her camera in shambles on the floor of her car. It was missing a lens, and the screen was in two parts. The batteries were scattered, two on the seat, on wedged between the dashboard and the glove compartment. She started crying, and the Boo came back, "Ma'am? Ma'am? Oh dear..."_

_Peach had picked up her phone, but was crying to hear to press the buttons. The Boo pursed his lips and sighed, "Ma'am? Should I call the person for you?"_

_Peach nodded and headed him the phone. She told him the number, and he dialed. He started talking into the phone, and a little later, a small car pulled up, driven by DK. He got out, smiled at the boo who called him, and turned to Peach, "Unfortunately, since you have accidentally destroyed an item essential to moving on in this mission, you have failed, and will be returning to the hotel."_

_Peach silently nodded, and, getting into the car, sighed, and absentmindedly riffled thought her purse._

Peach glanced up and saw Toadsworth and ran over to him, "I'm sorry! I'm just such a clutz, and I couldn't help it!"

Toadsworth gently shushed her and whispered, "It's okay my dear, you we're hurt, and that's all I care about..."

Peach sniffled, "Well, it would've been nice if you could have visited me for a day or two..."

* * *

><p>Bombette rapidly threw Kegan's two remaining plant at him, one of which he caught, the other which skidded precariously close to the edge. He gasped, and setting down his plants, he tackled Bombette off stage, barely keeping his own balance. A hiss sounded, and he grabbed two of her plants, and chucking them in, and grabbed another and right before that blast of fire was finished, he launched himself into the flame, and three of Bombette's plants were destroyed. Bobmette claimed back up, and laughed. She grabbed her plant, and rushed over to the two remaining blue plants. She smirked and Kegan groaned and comically hit his forehead. Bombette laughed and another hiss rang around the arena. Smiling she put down her plant behind her, and grabbed his two, and right as the flame shot out, she threw them in, and grabbed her own, to make sure he didn't get it. The flame imeditely stopped, and Reen put her hands up, "THIS MATCH IS FINISHED! The winner is, BOMBETTE!"<p>

Bombette let out a large whoop, and Kegan ran over, "You did great! I liked how you were thinking when I destroyed your plants. You didn't lose your head, and kept on trucking!"

Bombette smiled, "Thanks! I mean, I'm in the Mole, shocking things happen, and you have to keep your head."

Kegan smiled, "Well, I bet you'll do great!"

Bombette smiled, "Thanks!"

Rolan and Reen jumped off the ladder, and congratulated Bombette on her victory. They gave her a small medal, and Rolan smiled, "You should come back here some time! We hold little tournaments here on Chocolate Island, and everyone hosts a minigame. You'd like it a lot! But now, I think it's time you get that well deserved picture."

Bombette smiled, "Thanks! I greatly appreciate it!"

She launched herself onto the ladder, climbed up, and jumped onto the platform which held one of the Dino-Torches. Making a sassy face, Reen held the camera and said, "And now say Chocolate!"

Bombette just laughed.

* * *

><p>Toadette screamed as she launched herself onto the first of nine brown blocks. She smiled, "Okay, maybe this isn't that bad."<p>

She quickly jumped to the second and third block, and launched herself onto the fourth block, almost losing her balance. She awkwardly laughed, "Ahhh, can't get too cocky, or I'll just fall... And we don't want that to happen, no we don't!"

She suddenly glanced up, and awkwardly looked around to see if anyone had seen her talking to herself. But she dismissed it because she was on TV. She had the whole world to talk to! Smiling, she laughed and launched herself onto the fifth block, and then the sixth. She leapt for the seventh, but missed, and tumbled down into the pit. She shrieked and clambered back onto the block, right before the koopa hit her. Gasping she launched herself to the eighth block, but narrowly missed, skinning her knew on the edge. She let out a pained squeal, and a nearby camera man rushed over to her, but she put her hand up, "NO! I have to get this done! I'm going to see Toad on this show, and there is NOTHING that will stop me!"

The cameraman backed off, seeing the light of determination in her eyes. He simply called out, "Well, if you need help, we're here."

She nodded and smiled. She then launched herself onto the ninth block. Gently stepping off she smiled, "Well, that was exciting!"

She laughed and pushed her way into the second room, and leaned up against the switch. Grabbing her camera from her purse, she held it up and smiled, winking.

* * *

><p>Kooper gasped as he pulled the cookie out of the oven, and checked them over. They were finished, but then he screamed, and dropped the platter, and rushed to the sink. He turned on the water, ice cold, and ran his hands under it, tears forming. Two producers rushed over and swarmed over. Yelon pursed his lips, and walked over quickly, "I-is everything okay?!"<p>

Kooper silently nodded and one of the producers, a small noki laughed, "Its fine. He didn't realize how hot the tray was. He grabbed it with his bare hands. But since he's a koopa, and has the hard scales, he didn't realize until the tray had melted some of the scales, reaching his bare skin. Burnt him badly, but not 3rd degree luckily. Definitely 2nd though, he can still feel it, and from the looks of it, it feels like hell."

Yelon quietly nodded and glanced at Koopers hand. It was bright red, and slightly shiny. Red blisters were already starting to pop up around the edges. Yelon winced, "I can't do much to help you there, but I'll gather your cookies and stuff, okay?"

Kooper nodded and winced as his hand jerked from the medical koopa tending to his hand. He squeaked as the medical ointment was applied and the bandages were secured. The koopa looked at him, "Now, you have two options. You can either drop out now, as someone already has-"

Kooper gasped, "What?!"

The koopa shook his head, "Not much, the person is okay, but they got into a minor accident and crushed their camera. They were unable to continue sine it was destroyed. Now, you could stop like them, and you will get a small visit from your loved one. But only for a little, maybe only the rest of the day. Or you could continue on this mission. BUT! Before you say yes or no, remember, if you continue, you cannot use that hand, or the injuries could get worse."

Kooper winced, as this was complicating. His tasks were very hands on, and he would definitely be unable to play paintball, but the Player Conveyer might work. And that made two pictures. He smiled, "I'm gonna go with it, and play. I can't do one of the tasks, but the other should be fine. I can do this."

The koopa nodded, "Be careful with that burn. It can be very painful. But I wish you luck!"

He sauntered away, and Kooper turned to Yelon, "Are the cookies ready?"

Yelon laughed, "Well, I managed to salvage enough. When you dropped the platter, WHICH WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO, or it would have been worse, the cookie scattered. Some of them ended on the floor, some on the oven element, and they just caught on fire, and some of them landed on the oven door, which I really don't think you should eat... Heh... But a precious few landed back on the pan, and those are fine. We'll allow you an extra ten minutes to decorate simply, just to make up the lost time you had from the burn."

He smiled at the end and Kooper smiled in turn too. He got up awkwardly, and grabbed the platter, setting it on the counter. He glanced at the cookie, shapeless discs of dough. They smelled appealing enough, but he figured he couldn't harm himself anymore trying to go over on the decorating...

* * *

><p>Shilo laughed, "And you expect me to face ALL of you I'm assuming?"<p>

He shifted on his ball, a bright blue sphere of rubber. Ludwig nodded, "Well, we have the three stages in this castle. What happens is we play the game, and if you win the majority of the games, you win! Also, if you were wondering this is fair, as each of us have incentive for winning on our own!"

Shilo nodded and smirked, "Well, prepare for this to be over fast, 'cause I learn quickly!"

A whistler blew and three four of them started rolling around. Larry rolled over to Junior and smirked. Slamming into him, he almost was knocked over the edge, but managed to catch his balance in time. Smiling back, and rolled over, only to be intercepted by Shilo. He gasped as he ricocheted off, and slammed into Ludwig. A mad gleam of excitement flashed in his eyes and Junior quickly rolled away. Ludwig let out a mad cackle and steamrolled his way to Shilo. Gasping, he rolled back, and narrowly dodged Ludwig. Over thinking, Ludwig turned around, only to suddenly be pushed off by Larry. Larry squealed in excitement as Ludwig fell off the platform into the lava. Junior giggled but then shrieked as Shilo slammed into him, and sent him skidding away. Turning and eying Larry he rolled over only to be pushed off by Shilo two second later. He screamed as he hit the lava, and Shilo stuck out his tongue, then gasped as Larry pushed him off while his back was turned, "HEY! No fair! Cheap shot that was!"

Larry cackled, "So? I took the shot when it was open!"

Shilo shook his head, "Well, second round now?"

Kamek nodded and all four of them were suddenly in a new arena. Larry giggled and a bell sounded. Junior again tried to launch himself at one of the others, as Larry started some aversion maneuvers. Ludwig rolled around and right as Junior slammed into an expecting Shilo, the rebound giving him the perfect opportunity to slam into Junior himself quickly knocking him off of the platform into the snow. Shilo laughed at Junior's expression, and Ludwig plowed right into him, catching him off guard. He toppled off of the platform. He groaned, knowing he should have seen that one coming. Ludwig smirked, just down to him and Larry. In the meantime Kamek walked up to Shilo, "Unfortunately, you were unable to win. Now, you must go off and compete in another mini mission, and try your skills at that. Only then will you be able to revisit us for a rematch. Until then, good luck."

Shilo laughed and nodded, "See you four soon!"

He smirked and jumping into his car, he sped off to his next destination.

* * *

><p>Kooper anxiously paced as Yelon tried to clam him, "Don't worry! I mean, yes you are a novice baker, but that doesn't mean you'll fail automatically. I made a good few mistakes myself!"<p>

Kooper just shrugged, "Yeah, I mean, I've never baked though, I don't even know if I did everything. Or even had the right ingredients!"

Yelon smirked, "Ahhh, well, forgotten steps and ingredients are the first few mistakes a baker makes. Don't fret, I've done it plenty of times!"

As he was saying that, the three judges walked out and Kooper tensed. The three of them held a small pin, which was decorated with a picture of a slice of bread and a few other pasties and baked goods. The judges walked up to Yelon and pinned him with is. Yelon smiled and Kooper simply sighed. Yelon laughed and one of the judges, a small goomba, and smiled, "We're sorry we didn't pick yours. We understand you had a sever accident with your hand, however, there were a few things you'll want to think about next time you compete. One, make sure you use the right amounts of ingredients. You didn't have enough salt, the flavour didn't pop enough. Also, when you're decorating the cookies, feel free to make any wanted creative freedoms you can. Just remember, the decorations can have conflicting flavours, and make the cookie duller. And remember to follow direction closely, it'll help!"

Well...

Apparently he COULD go over on the decorations... Whoops.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, another crappy ending. HOWEVER I'm proud of myself, since I've had the worst writers block since forever ago. XD The poll is on my homepage, picture clue can be found at <strong>**Auburn-Shard ****on deviantART, and PLEASE REVIEW! YOU ARE ALL THE REASON I GOT THIS UP! THANK YOU ALLLLLL SO MUCH FREE INERNET HUGS! XD *GLOMP* SO please, review and Happy Mole Hunting! ~ Shilo Burbans**


End file.
